Destino
by Wolfmika
Summary: Seis años han pasado desde que aceptaron sus destinos como Ladybug y Chat Noir… Marinette a sus veintidós años aún sigue enamorada de Adrián Agreste. Solo una noche basto para que sus vidas cambiaran y así lograr darse cuenta que su destino es estar por siempre juntos.
1. Noticias

_**Cap1. Noticias**_

Ambos se miraban fijamente, uno de ellos más nervioso que nada, siente frio y no es SU propio frio lo que siente, es como si la sangre de todo su cuerpo le abandonara, se sentía incómodo, la garganta se le secaba, pero no podía abandonar ese semblante serio, aunque sabía que su rostro reflejaba incredulidad… no sabía cuánto tiempo le llevaba mirando de ese forma ¿minutos? ¿Horas?

Sabía que tenía que decir algo.

-¿Es enserio?- pero no eso.

La persona frente a él se levantó de su lugar dispuesta a retirarse, pero el rápidamente se levantó y le tomó del brazo impidiéndole el salir de establecimiento.

-Ahora ¿Qué?- le pregunto.

-Ya… no debí decir eso, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?…- le vio rodar los ojos, no tenía que decir eso tampoco, pero no podía evitarlo estaba nervioso-

-¿Cómo?...- repitió de forma irónica- Que es lo que pasa cuando un hombre y una mujer están juntos sin protegerse… ¿Cuándo? Hace tres semanas exactamente.

-Bueno ya siéntate otra vez, estamos en un lugar público y no tenías que decir eso de forma tan sarcástica- dijo-

-Y que más esperabas, se que estas nervioso y sientes que esto no debió de a ver pasado- contesto-

-…Marinette te das cuenta que todo esto me lo vengo tomando por sorpresa, que querías que te dijera "¡Qué bien! Era lógico que pasara".

-Si no te proteges ¡Claro! Que pasa.

-Si ya se, lo que digo es…

-Adrián, escucha- le interrumpió- si te lo digo no es por que espere que cumplas ya con la responsabilidad de esto, si fue algo que ocasionamos los dos, un descuido de ambos, pero ya lo hecho, hecho esta, además solo lo dije porque me pareció bueno que estuviese enterado, no te culpo yo tampoco estoy lista para la llegada de un niño.

Suspiro con pesadez, la simple idea de esperar un bebe le preocupaba bastante así como el hecho de que Hawk Moth ya no provocara más ataques con akumas desde hace ya medio año, Tikki le sugería no confiarse para nada por esa tregua de paz, pues en algún momento atacaría con todo con tal de obtener sus Miraculous.

-Lo dices como si no lo desearas.

-En su momento yo no deseaba tener hijos… aun, No se que decirle a mis padres, no tengo trabajo, ni siquiera tengo novio y ya estoy embarazada ¿crees que son buenas bases para cuidar de un niño?... pero ya está aquí, es mío y desde el momento en que lo supe ya deseo tenerlo en mis brazos.

Adrián suspiro, miro fingiendo interés a su taza de café, él tampoco estaba listo para la llegada de un hijo, si bien él nunca tuvo el perfecto ejemplo a seguir con su padre, ahora no podía imaginarse llantos, pañales, cuidaos especiales, todo lo que con llevase a cuidar de un bebe; aún se le hacía poco real que un simple encuentro casual trajera tantas complicaciones, y como si fuera posible teniendo una doble vida como Chat Noir… simplemente no eran buenas bases para la crianza de un hijo.

-Yo tengo trabajo, si tengo ingresos, un lugar estable, y dinero nunca falta- le dijo.

\- No te estoy pidiendo que te responsabilices, solo te aviso que en el vientre llevo a tu hijo, y si dudas que sea tuyo, puedas ir a verlo el día que llegue al mundo, bien dicen que la sangre llama.- sus palabras eran duras, pero Marinette debía admitir que estaba muy asustada.

-No me pides una responsabilidad, pero yo lo are por voluntad propia, primero debemos adaptarnos a vivir en pareja y después a ser padres – el rubio la miraba directamente a los ojos, la chica se ruborizo por el acto…¡¿Acaso le estaba proponiendo lo que se imaginaba?!- ¿Cuándo te parece irte a la mansión?

-¡Un segundo!- ante sus palabras un terrible sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas todo su cuerpo temblaba, eran demasiadas emociones juntas. – Me estás diciendo que quieres que yo me vaya a tu mansión.

-Si puedes estar en un ambiente agradable, sí.

-Y supongo que la secretaria de tu padre se encargara de mi mientras tu estas en tus sesiones de fotografía

-¿Y eso qué?

-No me sentiría cómoda, lo nuestro solo fue algo de una noche, nada serio y ahora quieres que formalicemos algo ¿Me quieres? Honestamente ¿Sientes algo por mí?... yo te quiero Mucho Adrián, no te das ni una idea, ahora entiende que yo también tengo una familia y no me gustaría separarme de ellos.

Algo decepcionada se levantó de su lugar y salió del pequeño café donde se avían citado, dejando a Adrián con un dilema interno, pensó varias veces en las palabras de Marinette, sin duda hace mucho tiempo que dejo de lado todo lo que sentía por ladybug si lo pensaba detenida mente el confundía el amor por la admiración, en realidad no era amor lo que sentía por la chica con traje de mariquita… aun así era verdad que Marinette y el no eran nada, no tenían una relación más que "amistad" y lo único que podrían tener en común ahora era ese pequeño niño que aún no nacía.

Marinette, por su parte, camino lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban para alejarse del establecimiento, para perderse entre la gente en las calles de Paris, Su corazón quería creer que si Adrián sentía por lo menos el más mínimo interés por ella, hubiese salido corriendo detrás y detenerla, hablar bien las cosas y llegar a un acuerdo, en el fondo le dolía que no fuera así, solo le quedaba afrontar la realidad. Si bien sus pasos la llevaron a dar una larga caminata por la cuidad hasta llegar a su hogar, lo que apenas hizo llegando a su habitación fue tirarse sobre su cama y pensar que sería de su vida a partir de ahora.

Tikki salió de su bolso y miraba con tristeza a su protegida tumbada en la cama con la mirada perdida.

-Vamos Marinette anímate ¡Tendrás un bebe!- la pequeña Kwami intentaba subirle el ánimo, ella apenas y le dirigió la mirada a la pequeña criaturita roja dándose vuelta sobre la cama colocando una mano sobre su frente.

-Perdóname Tikki, lo eh echado todo a perder.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le regaño.

-¿Qué pasa si un akuma aparece ahora? Mas que nunca debo tener mucho cuidado, soy la única que puede purificar a los akuma y ahora no solo debo velar por el bien de todo parís, si no por este bebe que crece dentro mío.

-Pero…-era verdad, a pesar del tiempo de paz, nada le aseguraba que Hawk Moth no atacaría en cualquier momento.

Marinette toco su vientre, a pesar de que no eran las circunstancias correctas, a pesar de no ser algo planeado, no pudo evitar que en su rostro se plasmara una sonrisa mescla de la alegría y tristeza… suspiro incorporándose en su cama su mirada se clavó en la entrada de su habitación… la noticia ya se la avía dado a la primera persona en su lista… ahora tendría que decírselo a sus padres.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Bueno eh aquí otra historia de mi pareja favorita xD…. Espero les guste**_

 _ **Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias aclaraciones todo es bien venido n.n**_


	2. Propuesta

_**Cap2. Propuesta.**_

Una semana es lo que ha pasado desde la última vez en que Marinette y Adrián se vieron, desde entonces el modelo ha actuado de forma distinta, pero como siempre su padre no se daba cuenta de muchas cosas. Durante esa semana Plagg intento convencerlo de que era mejor decirle las cosas a su padre antes de que este se enterara por sus medios y tomara sus propias medidas, cosa que también lo tenía muy sumido en sus pensamientos… no podía simplemente ir a la ligera con él.

Por otro lado se preguntaba "¿Qué estará haciendo ella ahora?" tan distraído estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto que el camarógrafo frente a él había cesado de tomar fotos y le miraba de forma molesta.

Tras la sesión de fotos, la que le pareció la más larga de toda su vida, corrió a encerrarse en su habitación, todos sus pensamientos lo llevaban a una posible solución para con Marinette, seria lo mejor para ambos si por lo menos ella y sus padres lo aceptaran.

-Lo piensas demasiado.- dijo para sí.

-Yo diría que lo piensas de forma desesperada.- añadió Plagg saliendo de su escondite entre la chaqueta de Adrián.

-Ahora no Plagg.- el chico indico al kwami se escondiera dentro de su chaqueta otra ves, este así lo hizo

No paso mucho para que por fin se decidiese salir e ir directo a casa de Marinette, logro divisarla por fuera de la panadería, como siempre ayudando a sus padres en lo más que podía, se preguntaba si ya habría hablado con ellos sobre su embarazo ¿Qué pasaría cuando lo vieran entrar? Posiblemente, el padre de la chica le ordenaría irse a su habitación de forma molesta, posiblemente le gritaría, insultaría entre otras cosas. Armado de valor, cruzo la calle está dispuesto a todo… es uno de los héroes de Paris, ha soportado golpes e insultos, lo que fuera que le padre de Marinette estuviese por decirle ya estaba completamente preparado.

Marinette salía de la panadería cargando un par de cajas, cosa que le hizo cruzar mas rápidamente la calle para ayudarle a quitar todo ese peso de encima.

-No deberías de cargar cosas pesadas.- le dijo llegando en su ayuda, quitándole las cajas de las manos.

-¡¿Adrián?!- Exclamo algo nerviosa arrebatándole de nueva cuenta su carga, la verdad es que no estaban para nada pesadas.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo... eh venido a verte y saber qué es lo que has pensado.

-¿Eh?... si es lo que estoy pensado. Ya te dije que no necesito nada de tu parte, gracias pero no gracias Adrián lo mejor seria que siguieras con tu vida como hasta ahora.- Marinette paso a un lado suyo dando por terminada la conversación, más el rubio no le permitió seguir caminando.

-¿Cómo pretendes que siga con mi vida cuando sé que voy a ser padre?- Ella se contuvo las ganas de gritar, se aseguró por sobre todo que sus padres no estuvieran cerca, aun no es capaz de contarles la situación.

-Te dije que no es necesario te hagas responsable, solo te dije lo que pasa, ahora por favor déjame regresar, aun debo pensar en cómo decirle a mis padres…- Intento nuevamente regresar, pero Adrián era insistente, por momentos a la azabache le dio la impresión de estar tratando de huir de Chat.

-Y yo te dije que me are responsable, ahora tenemos que hablar.

-¿Hablar? ¡La última vez que hablamos te quedaste callado!

-También comprende que esto es nuevo para mi.

-¡Para mí también!... si hace seis años eras feliz porque tu padre por fin te avía dejado salir de tu prisión por asistir a un colegio, eso no te hace un experto de la vida, sé que no has tenido las mismas libertades que yo, entiendo que a pesar de todo este tiempo hay cosas nuevas para ti.

-Lose pero comprende esto Marinette, el niño que llevas en el vientre también es mío, la última vez que hablamos estábamos de acuerdo en que ninguno de los dos lo esperaba y menos en estas circunstancias, pero ya somos adultos, ya no somos niños, tu estas graduada y yo…

-Aún sigo estudiando Adrián- le interrumpió algo desesperada- Mira, ¿quieres hacerte responsable? Perfecto, has lo que mejor te parezca, pero hasta que este niño no nazca y aunque me duela, te quiero lejos.

-¿Y que pasara después? ¿Qué les dirás a tus padres respecto a quien es el padre de ese niño?

-Eso es algo que estoy pensado muy cuidadosamente, no puedo ir de buenas a primeras y decirles "Mamá, Papá… estoy embarazada lo siento si los decepcione mucho y adivinen que, el padre de mi hijo es un modelo muy famoso en todo parís y estudio con migo el colegio que gracioso ¿no?"… me conseguiré un trabajo de medio tiempo y comenzare a ahorrar, ellos tardaran en entenderlo, pero no me dejaran sola.

-En tu estado, no puedes trabajar.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Estoy embarazada no inválida! –grito, al instante cubrió su boca con ambas manos tirando las cajas que antes sostenía, esperando nadie le escuchara

-No seas terca y escucha, yo te ofrezco un lugar donde vivir y no es la mansión, puedo rentarte un pequeño departamento.- Adrián se agacho para recoger las cajas que Marinette avía tirado.

-No lo quiero.- dijo firme- no necesito nada tuyo, ahora si no es mucho pedir, me das eso, tengo cosas que hacer.- pidió.

Adrián suspiro de forma pesada, ella no estaba colaborando mucho, parecia ser bastante orgullosa para pedir y aceptar ayuda.

-Son pesados los llevare por ti.

-Te dije que no- ella intento quitarle las cajas de forma brusca y el no ayudaba ya que de la misma forma el impedía que las tomara.

Fue entonces que en uno de los forcejeos, ella dejo caer todo, sus piernas flaquearon y estuvo a nada de caer al suelo, mas eso no paso, Adrián logro atraparla antes de caer.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

-Déjame ya- pidió- estoy bien, solo tuve un mareo, ya se pasara- apenas pudo separarse de él siguió su camino rumbo de regreso a su casa.

Adrián recogió las cajas rápidamente y le dio alcance, ella no se veía nada bien, su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre y además la noto débil ya no tenía fuerzas para pedirle que no la siguiera al entrar a la panadería, no estaban sus padres, cosa que alivio por momentos a Marinette.

-¿Segura que estas bien?

-Sí.

-¿Marinette?- la azabache trato de fingir su mal estado en cuento su madre apareció.- ¡Ah has traído un amigo!

-No mamá, el solo me ayudo a traer todo esto.- le dijo- Adrián ya estaba por irse.

-Pero eso…-su madre inspeccionaba las cajas si mal no recordaba hasta hace menos de quince minutos Marinette había salido con ellas.- No son las que sacaste del sótano hace unos minutos querías llevarlas a tu habitación.

-Que… esto… si, si… es solo que recordé que dejo unas cosas aquí y regrese por ella y…y…

-Que despistada eres querida, tu y tu amigo suban para que conversen un rato.

-Pero mamá él ya…

-No me importaría quedarme a conversar unos minutos.- Añadió Adrián interrumpiéndola.

Resignada, Marinette le guio hasta su habitación, ambos tomaron asiento frente al ordenador, mientras ella esperaba que le siguiera intentado convencerla, Adrián no decía nada.

-Si ya no estás dispuesto a decir nada, puedes irte.

-¿Qué hay dentro las cajas?- pregunto ignorando su comentario anterior.

-No es nada, cosas que pienso reutilizar… Adrián ya vete.

-Solo una cosa más, por favor piénsalo bien, sé que la idea anterior fue incómoda para ti, que no quieres dejar a tus padres, y sobre todo déjame ser parte de la vida de ese bebe que apenas está comenzando.

Marinette lo miro salir, por un momento se sintió la peor persona del mundo, sabía que todo lo que dijo estaba mal, ella quería que Adrián fuera parte de la vida de su bebe que apenas comenzaba, pero asimilar su nueva realidad no era tan fácil como lo avía imaginado años atrás… Tikki se posó sobre su hombro, mirando en dirección por donde el rubio avía desaparecido, la pequeña kwami sintió una extraña energía, una muy familiar, internamente se decía que algo sorprendente estaba por pasar.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 **Bueno pues lo más interesante ya está por comenzar, muchas gracias a todos los que le dieron oportunidad a esta historia por seguir y a quienes la han comentado n.n solo quiero aclarar que en esta historia no manejo la temática de "embarazo adolecente" los personajes tiene entre 22 y 23 años.**

 **Y bueno hasta la próxima actualización –yo espero sea cada tercer día -**


	3. Verdades

_**Cap.3 Verdades.**_

Desganado y aun perdido en sus pensamientos, se fue directamente a la mansión, ya no sabía qué hacer sabía que necesitaba ayuda, de antemano descartaba sus posibles opciones, Decirle a su padre, ni loco, no sabía de lo que sería capaz de hacer con solo decirle que estaba por ser abuelo… decirle a Nathalie era también un peligro, ella seguramente iría a contárselo todo a su padre y seria aun peor…necesitaba que alguien lo escuchara. Su habitación de momento era el lugar más seguro, por lo tanto podría hacer su llamada con total tranquilidad.

-Yo diría que lo mejor es que hablas directamente con sus padres- dijo Plagg saliendo de su escondite, Adrián por su parte le hizo un gesto de que se mantuviera callado.- Puedo asegurarte que te dirá lo mismo.

-Silencio Plagg…

- _¿Diga?_

 _-_ ¡Nino!... escucha ¿estas ocupado?

- _Eh quedado de verme con Alya dentro de una hora ¿necesitas algo?_

 _-_ Si… necesito que vengar rápidamente a mi casa, tengo que decirte algo, prometo no tardar mucho.- su tono de voz era desesperado y tal parece que Nino lo noto a través del otro lado del teléfono.

- _Bien, estaré en unos minutos en tu casa._

Los minutos que espero a que Nino llegara le parecieron eternos, se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a las puertas de su casa esperando verlo llegar, y al hacerlo, sin siquiera saludarle adecuadamente lo arrastro a su habitación, Nathalie miraba muy atenta todo desde las cámaras de vigilancia, la forma de actuar de Adrián le parecía por demás extraña.

-Tranquilo amigo ¿Qué te pasa?- Apenas Adrián lo soltó, se acomodó el saco de su traje.

-Tengo un problema.- le dijo rápidamente.

-Bien si tienes un problema hubieras empezado por eso en cuanto me llamaste…Has peleado otra ves con tu padre ¿verdad?

-No, no es eso… es con Marinette.

-¿Marinette? ¿la misma Marinette Amiga de Alya?

-Si.

-¿Pues qué le has hecho?

-Nino… lo que voy a contarte es… bastante delicado.- suspiro armándose de valor, aunque fuera su mejor amigo sentía que no podía expresarte con total facilidad.- Marinette y Yo tendremos un hijo.

Nino le miro extraño, pero después le sonrío, Adrián no entendía nada, o tal vez si, Nino se estaba haciendo una idea equivocada y su sonrisa lo reflejaba.

-¡Es genial! No sabía que Marinette y tu fueran pareja, pero ¡Es la mejor noticia del mundo!.- El rubio le sonrió de medio lado dejándose caer de lleno sobre su cama, quisiera o no le daba la impresión de un comportarse como un adolecente.- Aun que tu no pareces muy feliz por la noticia.

-Nino… Marinette y yo no somos pareja, esto paso por un simple encuentro que tuvimos, una cosa llevo a otro y luego a otra y ahora… está embarazada.- se explicó.- Ella no quiere verme, no quiere aceptar mi ayuda, no quiere nada.

-Creo que no estoy entendiendo nada, solo la parte que está embarazada… ¿Qué han dicho sus padres?

-Sus padres aun no lo saben, Ni mi padre… por mi parte preferiría que él nunca se enterase.

-Amigo… la verdad que no sé qué decirte, habla con sus padres, tal vez ellos hagan entrar en razón a Marinette.

Plagg tenía razón, Nino también le dijo que lo mejor sería hablar con los padres de Marinette.

-¿Cuánto tiene?- le pregunto.

-Un mes- respondió- le pedí que viniese a la mansión, pero no quiere, también le dije que le rentaría un departamento pero igual se negó.

-Es lógico, es muy apegada a sus padres, lo más seguro es que se sienta violada y humillada por ti.- la seriedad en sus palabras provoco que Adrián se levantara de un salto de su lugar, estaba pálido, ¿Cómo Nino podía decir eso?

-Explícate.

-Adrián Agreste: Modelo, hijo del diseñador más famoso de todo Paris, millonario y lo obtiene todo al chasquear los dedos… ahora piensa esto, le ofreces venir a vivir contigo o rentarle un departamento ¿para qué? Para hacerle sentir que lo que lleva dentro no es más que un error y tratas de compensarla, si le cumples todo ¿Qué pensara? Fácil que tratas de mantenerla callada.

-Para comenzar, ese bebe no es ningún error, ¡Es mi hijo! Y no por le simple hecho de ser famoso como dices quisiera mantenerla callada, lo único que quiero es estar cerca de mi hijo eso es todo, pero ella no lo entiende.

-Dale tiempo.- le dijo en señal de apoyo.

Adrián agradecía las palabras de Nino, aunque fueran algo duras le hicieron entrar en razón, se estaba montando películas el solo y su desesperación no le ayudaba en mucho. Sin embargo alguien tras la puerta avía escuchado toda la conversación, no podía creerlo, sabía que si Adrián no hacía nada, por solucionar sus problemas, tendría que tomar otras medidas.

* * *

Nino, tenía que reunirse con Alya lo más pronto posible, se avía quedado mucho tiempo platicando con su amigo que casi olvidaba la cita que tenía con la morena, esa tarde sería presentado a sus padres y no podía causar una mala primera impresión. Alya por su parte lo esperaba en el parque parecía estar muy centrada en su conversación por le Movil.

-¡Alya yo…!- la chica le hizo una seña con la mano para que dejara de hablar.

-Si Marinette… no, no puedo, tengo una cita con Nino y mis padres… ya no puedo cancelarlo, lo eh hecho las últimas tres veces en este mes…¡Yo también tengo una vida!...No, M-marinette no llores… ¡Marinette!

-¿Ah pasado algo?

-Parece que tiene un problema… de repente se soltó a llorar diciendo que no podía comprenderla y me colgó la llamada.- se explicó, intento marcarle una vez más a su amiga, pero esta simplemente cortaba las llamadas.- a veces se comporta como una niña pequeña.

-En su estado es normal que se comporte así… creo.

-¿De qué estado hablas?- le miro curiosa.

Nino no sabía si decirle o no a su novia, de cualquier modo ya había hablado más de la cuenta y cuando Marinette le contara la verdad, se molestaría con el por no a verle dicho algo de gran importancia. Ya avia puesto el dedo en la llaga así que debía continuar.

-Marinette tiene problemas con Adrián.- le dijo.

-¿Problemas? ¿Qué tipo de problemas? ¿Le tiro un café caliente, o le golpeo sin querer con su bolsa?.- Ni no rio al recordar esos pequeños incidentes durante el colegio.

-No, nada de eso… es más delicado… Adrián y Marinette tendrán un hijo.

Alya se quedó sin habla, tal ves eso era a lo que Marinette se refería cuando dijo, que no la comprendía en su estado, por fin ambos eran pareja y nunca le dijo nada y más que todo ahora sería madre.

-¡Eso es genial!... aunque Marinette tendrá que darme muchas explicaciones por no contarme nada, como no decirme a mí su mejor amiga, ¡Que ella y el modelo más famoso de todo parís serán padres!

-Espera Alya calma tu entusiasmo… al parecer ellos creen que ese es un error, están en difícil situación pues Marinette no acepta la ayuda de Adrián y no lo quiere cerca de ella.

-¡Tengo que hablar con Adrián me va a escuchar ahora mismo!

-Tranquilízate.- dijo quitándole el móvil de las manos.- de nada te sirve pelear con el ahora, son problemas de ellos, deja que Marinette te cuente.

* * *

Los días seguían pasando, y sus síntomas eran cada vez más notorios, a Marinette no le quedaba mucho tiempo para confesarle a sus padres que pronto serian abuelos, tenía mucho miedo.

-Marinette, ya es hora de que digas la verdad, son tus padres y ellos te ayudaran estoy segura.- Tikki le daba ánimos, más desde la última vez que hablo con Adrián su ánimo estaba por los suelos.

-Me da miedo su reacción Tikki, sea lo que sea que me griten si llegan a correrme de la casa, lo entenderé, pero aun así tengo miedo.

-Ellos te aman, jamás se a atreverían a hacerte daño, puedo asegurártelo.

 _¡Marinette baja a cenar!_

Con el corazón en un puño, tomo la pequeña bolsa de papel sobre su escritorio, avía planeado una forma de dar la noticia a sus padres dela forma más "tierna posible" pero aun así el miedo la carcomía internamente, al bajar las escaleras se sintió terriblemente mareada, un nudo en su estómago se formó sintiendo las horribles ganas de volver el estómago, todo era productos de los terribles nervios.

Tomo su lugar en la mesa, sus padres platicaban sobre lo que paso en el día mientras trabajaban o atendían a sus clientes, el simple hecho de verlos así de felices le hacía sentirse peor, en realidad sentía que era un asco de ser humano.

-¿Cariño estas bien?- su madre le miro preocupada, de la nada su hija avía comenzado a llorar.

-Lo siento.- susurro presa del llanto.- lo siento mucho.

Sus padres se levantaron de la mesa y se colocaron a su lado, no comprendían que era lo que pasaba con Marinette, se miraron preocupados.

-Por favor Marinette dinos que te pasa.- pidió su padre.

-Y-yo… los decepcione mucho…

-¡¿Por favor Marinette que te pasa me estas asustando?!- su madre se veía terriblemente preocupada, su padre estaba a nada de llamar una ambulancia, parecía que su hija entraría en un estado de nerviosismo incontrolable.

-V-voy… voy a tener un bebe.- les dijo.

Ambos sintieron como su una cubeta de agua helada les callera en sima y aunque se sintieron aliviados por que dijera la verdad no podían creerlo.

-L-lo lamento tanto, sé que los decepcione.- su madre le abrazo, por un lado estaba completamente feliz de que nada "grabe" le estuviera pasando y su padre simplemente no sabía que decir estaba pálido.

-Mi niña, no tenías por qué hacer tanto drama por eso, solo tenías que a verlo dicho y ya.- le consoló su madre.

-N-no sé qué decir.- por otro lado Marinette no se atrevía a levantar el rostro a su padre.

-Papá perdóname.

-No es eso hija, me has dado el susto de mi vida y ahora me dices que seré abuelo, por un momento pensé lo peor.

Sus padres le abrazaron, se sentía liberada por fin lo había dicho, el abrazo de sus padres era sincero y lleno de amor, cosa que la relajo bastante, Tikki miraba todo cuidadosamente desde las escaleras, ella tenía razón sus padres le amaban y le ayudarían en esa nueva etapa de su vida.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 **Porfin, pensé que no terminaría el capitulo pero lo logre jeje**

 **¿Quién fue la persona que escucho la conversación entre Nino y Adrián? ¿Que pasara ahora que Marinette dijo la verdad a sus padres? Bien todo se sabrá el próximo capítulo que si me da tiempo será mañana n.n**

 **Espero les guste este cap.**

 **Dudas, comentarios, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido n.n**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización**


	4. Malos entendidos

**Cap4: Malos entendidos.**

Ya no sentía las inmensas ganas de morirse ante la reacción de sus padres, por fin podía respirar completamente tranquila, había pasado una tarde muy agitada y su madre le sugirió fuera a descansar a su habitación. ya confeso su embarazo, pero aun no quería confesarles quien era el padre de su hijo, poco a poco iría contándoles sobre el, no quería que todo fuera tan de golpe.

-Deberías de hacer caso a tu madre y descansar un poco.- le dijo la kwami frente a ella, Marinette se encontraba moviendo una vez más un par de cajas de lugar, desde hace unos días era lo único que siempre hacia.

-En un momento Tikki, solo quiero mover esto de lugar, no me agrada en donde estaban.

-¿Qué tiene dentro? Desde que Adrián las trajo a tu habitación solo las mueves de lugar.

Marinette le sonrío de forma tierna, no por el simple hecho de recordarle que Adrián estuvo nuevamente en su habitación después de seis años, sino porque ya era momento de sacar recuerdos de antaño. Al abrir una de las cajas lo primero que saco fueron unas zapatillas de ballet, por el tamaño de estas parecían a verle pertenecido a una niña de por lo menos tres años.

-¿Te gustan?- le pregunto, Tikki no comprendía aun.- Eran mías, mis padres me las compraron para una fiesta de cumpleaños, les parece buena idea que mi fiesta de dos años estuviese vestida de bailarina, tiempo después me inscribieron a clases de ballet por tres años.- le conto sacando otros tres pares diferentes de zapatillas.

Siguió sacando pequeñas cosillas de la caja, desde mantitas, ropita y gorritos muy monos para bebes.

-Eh pensado que todo esto puedo reutilizarlo para cuando nazca mi bebe, así no se ra un gasto fuerte cuando nazca, ya tendré todo listo.

-Pero, aun no sabes si tu bebe será una niña, ¿Qué pasaría si es un niño? Le pondrás un tutu rosa para su primer cumpleaños?

Tenía razón, no avía pensado en la posibilidad de que fuese un niño… pensativa se mordió el labio inferior, desde que supo de su embarazo la ilusión de tener una niña se apodero por completo de ella, por eso busco sus pertenecías de cuando bebe, sus padres no tuvieron corazón para tirarlas o regalarlas, eran objetos de inmenso valor sentimental.

-¡Solo invertiré las cosas!- dijo emocionada tomando dos pequeñas prendas.- puedo transformas esta mantita turquesa en un overol y hacerle un pequeño suéter con este otro celeste.- le dijo emocionada.

-De seguro tus padres consentirán mucho a ese bebe… ¿Qué has pensado sobre Adrián?

-Bueno…-su expresión cambio de inmediato.- No es que no quiera que Adrián este cerca del bebe, tampoco pienso que dé el mismo ejemplo que su padre ha tenido con él, también pienso que fui muy dura… solo que todo está yendo demasiado rápido para mí y el cambio me comienza asustar aunque no debería.

-Deberías hablar con él otra vez y esta vez legar a un buen acuerdo, no quieres alejarte de tus padres, pero tampoco quieres estar lejos de Adrián.- Tikki tenía cierta razón en sus palabras.

Adrián daba vueltas en su cama… las preguntas de Marinette aún le daban vueltas en la cabeza… si bien su corazón ya no latía tan fuerte por ladybug y la consideraba una buena amiga y compañera, Marinette tenía algo diferente, nunca se dejó pisotear por Chloe, ayudaba a quienes lo necesitaban y hacía más de lo que podía por las personas… bueno ladybug también, pero porque era su misión como súper-heroína, a Marinette la conocía, sabia de sus gustos y sus pasiones por el diseño; y de quererlo, hasta hace unos días pudo comprobarlo realmente al entrar a su habitación tenia algunas fotografías de él pegadas en un muro de su habitación, más en ese momento no le tomo importancia.

Además la chica no era fea, era realmente atractiva, aquella noche lo dijo, y realmente fue sincero.

-A veces solo hacemos cosas sin pensarlo.- susurro.

-¿Sigues pensando en eso?- pregunto Plagg sobre su cabeza.

Encendió la lámpara junto a su cama, rebuscando dentro del cajón de aquel mueble, saco un libro azul con un grabado dorado, el nombre del colegio estaba al centro y debajo tenía la palabra "Anuario"

Marinette se avía esforzado mucho en hacer el anuario de su generación… en la primera página destacaba una foto suya y su nombre en una tipografía cursiva y elegante.

Si bien al principio comenzaron mal su amistad, poco a poco Marinette le fue ganando confianza hasta llegar al punto de enamorarse de él… ¿La quería, sentía algo por ella? Hasta cierto punto podría decir que Marinette dejo de ser una buena amiga, avía algo especial en ella, algo que hacia su corazón palpitaba con fuerza cuando la escuchaba, entonces la respuesta a sus preguntas era eso.

-Ya sé que tengo que hacer.

-¿Seguirás luchando hasta que Marinette te acepte nuevamente?- pregunto Plagg mas dormido que despierto, más a Adrián no le importo.

-Voy a enamorar nuevamente a Marinette.- sabía que no sería fácil, el sentimiento ya estaba entre ambos, solo necesitaba de ciertos empujonsitos para que este aflorara nuevamente.

Ya avía dejado pasar algo de tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, ella debería estar más tranquila de momento, así que posiblemente después de su sesión de fotos podría pasar un rato a su casa, si compraba algún regalo o unas flores solo terminaría asustándola más y con esa idea en la cabeza nuevamente se acostó para conciliar le sueño.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, podía sentir como la habitación se movía en círculos de manera frenética, sus sentidos captaron el aroma del desayuno recién hecho cosa que causo su estómago se revolviera, el olor era demasiado nauseabundo, no podía soportarlo… como un resorte se levantó de la cama corriendo directamente la baño, odiaba demasiado las náuseas matutinas.

Sentía a alguien sujetarle del cabello, acariciando la espalda en señal de que pronto terminaría quería preguntarse ¿Quién era? Pero el simple hecho de estar vomitando y con la cabeza prácticamente casi dentro del retrete le impedía formular alguna suposición.

Con la respiración agitada y el pecho ardiéndole por la falta de aire, se incorporó un poco.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – le preguntaron-

Marinette reconoció la vos casi al instante.

-¡Alya! ¿Qué haces aquí?- si bien la chica estaba muy ocupada con sus clases de Italiano y Alemán sin mencionar sus clases extras de periodismo y comunicación.

-Que más, vengo a ver como esta mi quería a migo y su bebe.- Alya noto la expresión de sorpresa de Marinette se veía demasiado graciosa, igual que cuando la conoció.

-Adrián te lo conto ¿verdad?- con la mirada en el suelo, salió del baño dejando a tras a su mejor amiga, esta cambio su sonrisa por una expresión un poco triste, no fue Adrián sino Nino quien le conto la sobre ellos.

-No, tengo mis fuentes.- le respondió tras de ella.- Marinette deberías estar feliz tendrás un bebe de Adrián como siempre lo quisiste.

-Pero no así… mis ilusiones de hace tiempo era casarnos y vivir muy muy enamorados y lo que ahora está pasando es todo lo contrario, yo aún quiero a Adrián pero todo esto me confunde mucho.

Por como viera las cosas Marinette estaba y Adrian estaban en una situación difícil y para Alya la impresión de esos dos era demasiado infantil, parecían dos niños resentidos porque solo uno de ellos logro comer el último caramelo más delicioso de sus vidas… si infantiles, pero ¿Que podría decirle? En realidad eran sus problemas y ella no podría hacer más que apoyar a Marinette en lo más que le fuera posible.

El llamado a la puerta de su habitación rompió el pequeño silencio instalado, la persona que toco recibió la respuesta para entrar, Marinette se puso más pálida que de costumbre, Alya atino a colocarse tras de ella por si a su amiga se le ocurría desmayarse en ese momento, frente a ambas se encontraba Nathalie.

-Buenos días señorita Dupain-Cheng.-le saludo.

-B-buenos días…- la secretaria de Gabriel Agreste, saco una agenda de su bolsa y comenzó a revisarla mirando por breves segundos a Marinette.

-Señorita le recomiendo tomar un baño y su desayuno rápidamente, dentro de una hora tiene cita con el medico.- le dijo.

Esa "cita" no podría significar nada bueno, el semblante de la azabache cambio por completo, si antes se mostraba asustada por la presencia de esa mujer, ahora se notaba molesta.

-Yo no pienso ir a ninguna parte con usted.- le dijo- Su pondré entonces que Adrián ya hablo con su padre y el le ha mandado a "solucionar" esto ¿no?

-Se equivoca.- sus palabras sorprendieron al a secretaria, más ella no cambio su expresión seria.- el señor Gabriel no me ha mandado, ni siquiera Adrián, es una iniciativa en voluntad propia ya que dentro de algunos meces llegara al mundo un nuevo heredero a los Agreste, mi trabajo es ver que se encuentre bien.

-Pues lo siento, pero aun así no iré.

Alya tomo del brazo a Marinette y se encerró con ella nuevamente en el baño colocando el seguro, no sin antes decirle a Nathalie les permitiera un momento a solas.

-¿Pero qué haces Alya?

-Lo mejor sería que fueras con ella, yo también tengo dudas sobre esa "cita" con el supuesto médico, pero no te preocupes yo asistiré con ustedes.- le dijo.- solo no preocupes y confía en mí.

Pasado una hora, Marinette y Alya se encontraban dentro del auto en camino al hospital, a pesar que la idea no le agradaba para nada, su semblante seria no desaparecía de su rostro aunque por dentro sentía morirse de los nervios, mas intento calmarse por su bebe.

Al llegar, Nathalie las condujo hasta el elevador de ahí a otra sala, adornada en colores pastel y algunos dibujos plasmados infantiles, ni siquiera parecía ser el área de ginecología, la secretaria entonces le dio una plantilla para que la llenara con sus datos personales, por su parte Alya se excluyó de ellas con el pretexto de ir al baño.

Y ciertamente no era un pretexto idiota, Alya tenia muchos motivos por desconfiar de esa mujer, saco su móvil y comenzó a sonar el tono de llamada entrante.

- _¿Diga?_

-¡Adrián!- le grito-¿Qué es lo que planeas?

 _-¿Alya?¿Qué te pasa?... no quiero ser grosero pero sea lo que sea puede esperar un par de horas estoy en medio de una sesión y…_

-Marinette y la secretaria de tu padre estén en el hospital para una "cita" con el médico, si es lo que pienso, puedes darte por muerto, eh venido con ella no nos han dicho mas que es una cita de rutina.

El silencio se estableció en la línea telefónica, ni siquiera su respirar se podía escuchar.

 _-¿En dónde están?_

-En el hospital te lo eh dicho, Adrián si esa cita es para lo que creo que es, voy a intervenir con todos mis medios en el momento y de mi parte puedes comenzar a olvidarte de Marinette y tu hijo, juro que no querrás verme enfadada.

 _-Voy para ya._

Termino la llamada, Alya regreso con Marinette, Nathalie estaba atendiendo otra llamada cuando regreso.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tardaste?- pregunto inquieta.

-Estaba atendiendo algo importante, tranquilízate todo ira muy bien.- Alya le abrazo, más que su mejor amiga parecía ser su hermana mayor, la cual le protegería a cualquier costo.

Los minutos parecían eternos, la seriedad de Nathalie, más la desconfianza de Alya y sus nervios no ayudaban en mucho para que pudiera mantenerse tranquila.

" _Marinette Agreste"_

Alya y Marinette compartieron una mirada sorprendida. ¿Avían escuchado bien? El medico menciono a Marinette con el apellido de Adrián… Nathalie de inmediato se puso de pie, indicando a las otras dos el levantarse, entonces lo comprendieron, ella cambio el apellido de Marinette por otro.

-¿Segura no te mueres de la alegría señora Agreste?- le susurro la morena en forma de burla solo para hacer reír a su amiga cosa que consiguió.

Tras un rato de preguntas, que para Marinette fueron un tanto incomodas, llego la hora de ver como estaba creciendo el futuro bebe, Marinette tuvo un momento de privacidad para quitarse la ropa y colocarse una bata proporcionada por el médico, para después recostarse en una camilla

-¿Una qué?- pregunto un tanto desconcertada.

-Una ecografía, a través de esta pequeña sonda veremos cómo está desarrollándose tu bebe- el medicó le había mostrado la delgada manguera con cámara que prácticamente le meterían para ver al embrión y la idea le incomodaba bastante.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un muy agitado Adrián, Alya sonrió, Nathalie torno su mirada aún más seria y Marinette se sorprendió de verlo, mientras que para el rubio, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era la mirada de Marinette, no estaba del todo informado de lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar, en ese momento, se negaba a creer por momentos que lo que Alya pensaba sobre Nathalie fueran verdad.

-¿Qué haces aquí Adrián?- le pregunto molesta.

-No, ¿Por qué la has traído tu aquí Nathalie?- le exigió, ella se sorprendió por el tono de voz molesto que utilizaba el joven Agreste.

-Adrián, no es el momento de pelas y tampoco el lugar, dejemos que el doctor haga su trabajo, después hablaremos.

-Señores, solo pueden estar aquí dos personas, para no incomodar a la paciente.- anuncio el médico.

-Yo me quedo.- dijo Adrián, Alya comprendió las palabras como un "déjenme a solas con ella", le sonrió a su amiga y salió junto a Nathalie.

-Muy bien…- el medico tecleaba demasiado en el computador de la sonda hasta hacer que una pantalla se encendiera y mostrara solo distorsiones en escalas de grises.- Nada mal para un embrión de cinco semanas, esta es la primera ecografía del trimestre.

-¿eh?

-Señorita esto que ve aquí- señalo en la pantalla un pequeño punto blanco- es su bebe, próximo a dos meces.

-…dos… meces…-Susurro.

Tras recibir varias indicaciones y la programación a una próxima consulta, Adrian y Marinette recibieron por manos del médico la primera foto del primer ultrasonido de su bebe.


	5. Emergencia

_**Cap5. Emergencia.**_

Fuera del consultorio y a la espera de Adrián y Marinette Alya se encontraba en la sala de esperas junto a Nathalie, la tensión entre ambas era demasiado pesada, tanto que las personas que pasaban cerca de ellas prefería alejarse aún más.

-Es un malentendido.- dijo la secretaria rompiendo el fuerte silencio entablado, apenas Alya le miro, la mujer aún permanecía con su semblante serio y no despegaba la mirada de la puerta del consultorio.

-¿Un malentendido? Podría simplemente a ver dicho a lo que vendríamos y evitar que nuestra imaginación volara… ¿Sabe que Marinette pensaba lo peor? Aunque claro yo nunca le permitiría hacerle daño a mi mejor amiga.

-Adrián en estos momentos no sabe ni siquiera como llevar su vida y menos con esta noticia, si el no actuaba tendría que hacerlo yo misma.- le respondió, Alya dejo su pose de brazos cruzados y le miro sorprendida, por su parte Nathalie le miro soltando un ligero bufido de fastidio.- ¡No es lo que piensas!

-¡Explíquese! Odio que diga cosas que puedo "malinterpretar".

Por un momento Alya pensó que esa "cita" era para asegurarse si aún cabe la posibilidad de deshacerse del problema, por obvias razones ella no lo permitirá es la vida de un ser inocente, pero si Nathalie tenía razón y solo se estaba haciendo conjeturas falsas valía la pena escuchar que es lo que tiene que decir la mujer frente a ella.

-Todo el mundo piensa que la madre de Adrián desapareció simplemente, ella está murió por causas naturales, nunca dejo que su hijo supiera la verdad por eso le mantuvimos todos estos años con la mentira, el asunto es que Adrián ya sufrió demasiado por la pérdida de su madre y la sobreprotección y exigencias de su padre y la señorita Dupain-Cheng se niega a dejarle ver a su hijo, preferiría ser yo quien de forma discreta le diga como esta.

-Por un momento pensé que usted y el padre de Adrián estaban cortados con la misma tijera, me seria extraño que no le fuera con la agradable noticia de que será abuelo… y hasta no ver que todo se mantenga en secreto solo le diré que usted no es de mi entera confianza.

-Piensa lo que quieras.- le dijo nuevamente mirando la puerta del consultorio.- me tiene sin cuidado lo que digas.

Unos largos minutos más pasaron hasta que ambos salieron del consultorio de camino al estacionamiento Ni Marinette ni Adrián se dirigieron la palabra hasta un par de metros antes de llegar al auto, Alya y Nathalie entraron dándoles unos minutos de privacidad para que pudiesen hablar.

-¿Ahora qué?- le pregunto.- ¿Todo esto lo planeaste con la secretaria de tu padre?

-Ni siquiera sabía que ella se enteró de esto, ignoro por qué lo hizo, pero me alegro, desde que lo mencionaste es la primera vez que puedo ver a mi hijo.- Marinette sonrojo ladeando el rostro, y apretando sus manos fuertemente para intentar controlarse.-

-Es-escucha… podríamos vernos cada día de revisión médica siempre y cuando arregles todos los papeles, me eh dado cuenta que en todos aparezco como Marinette Agreste, eso podría perjudicarte con tu padre pues imagino que él no sabe nada.

-Descuida yo me encargo de eso, entonces… ¿Podríamos intentarlo?

-¿Intentar que?- Adrián estaba actuando de cierta forma sospechosa y de cierto modo le parecía hablar con cierto gato negro.

-Déjame intentar estar a tu lado, hoy mismo podría intentar hablar con tus padres.- propuso.

Es cierto que sus padres ya estaban enterados del embarazo, pero no de quien era el padre… lo pensó por unos segundos, hasta ahora indirectamente Adrián había cumplido con mantenerse lejos de ella por un tiempo e incluso llego a defenderla cuando pensó lo peor sobre esa consulta médica, Si Adrián Agreste era capaz de sobrevivir a una charla con su padre entonces pensaría aún mejor sobre el dejar que Adrián estuviese a su lado en ciertas ocasiones.

-De acuerdo.- le dijo.- hoy mis padres se han tomado todo el día libre así que podrás hablar con ellos.

Finalmente ambos subieron al auto, tal y como lo prometió la llegar a casa de Marinette, Nathalie le espero fuera dentro del auto mientras él hablaba con los padres dela azabache.

Y mientras Adrián hablaba con el padre de Marinette, Ella se despidió de Alya, esa parte del día la dejo muy agotada, fueron demasiadas emociones en solo unas pocas horas, prefería descansar un rato, Tikki quien todo el rato estuvo escondida, salió por fin estirando su pequeño cuerpo, estar dentro de la bolsa de Marinette fue bastante pesado, más por que la kwami absorbió todas las energías negativas como medida de precaución para que no le afectaran al pequeño dentro de su protegida. Tikki observo a Marinette recostada en su cama mirando una pequeña fotografía con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Marinette?- le hablo Tikki, pero ella parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

Mirando la primera foto de su bebé le hacía pesar demasiadas cosas, y entre ellas ¿Cómo será él bebe? Esta la posibilidad, que se parezca a ella, o a su padre… puede que sea un niño, puede que sea una niña. Porque pensar en eso ahora, podría llevarse la sorpresa de su vida el día que el bebé llegara al mundo.

-¿No te parece asombroso Tikki?- le dijo por fin- que una pequeña vida cambie tantas cosas en la tuya y te haga despertar sentimientos que jamás imaginaste despertar o si quiera tener.

-¿Puedo ver la foto?- Marinette se reincorporo en su cama, cruzando las piernas, Tikki se colocó entre ella y la pequeña fotografía.

-Ves esta pequeña bolita.- le señalo con el dedo, la kwami asintió.- es él bebe, el doctor dice que todo está muy bien con él.

-Marinette…

Tikki rápidamente escondió tras las almohadas en la cama, Adrián había entrado a su habitación.

-¿Ya terminaste de hablar con mis padres?

-Sí y no fue nada fácil, tu padre parecía en cualquier momento querer arrojarme por una ventana.- le dijo, Adrián parecía algo incómodo, literalmente él padre de Marinette quería tirarlo no de la ventana sino de la mismísima Torre Eifel.- Solo eh venido a despedirme ya es algo tarde y mi padre se abra enterado ya que me escape de una sesión de fotos.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó, Adrián negó con la cabeza.

Tras despedirse, salió de su habitación, dejando a Marinette con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, ya no recordaba desde cuando aprendió a controlar sus emociones frente a el, podía hablar con fluidez sin tartamudear pero el sentimiento de amor aún seguía presente en ella.

* * *

Ha pasado un mes y una semana desde la visita al médico, en dos semanas tendría que ir a una nueva revisión, durante todo ese tiempo ambos mantenían una cierta comunicación, cada mañana y noche Adrián mandaba mensajes a Marinette para saber cómo se encontraba, de algún modo u otro él quería saber de ella.

-Es muy extraño que tu padre te llame a su oficina ¿Qué has hecho esta ves?.- El kawami de Adrián le miraba divertido desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta, las únicas veces que su padre le mandaba llamar hasta su oficina era para regañarlo severamente.

-Negarme a ir al extranjero.- le respondió.- No puedo irme y dejar a Marinette sola.

-No estará sola, tiene sus padres y a su amiga además si algo llegase a pasar Ladybug se encargara de capturar al akuma.

-Ya veremos Plagg, de algo estoy seguro, no pienso ir a ese viaje.- índico entonces al kwami esconderse nuevamente pues ya avían llegado a la puerta de la oficina, tomo aire un par de veces antes de entrar.

Su padre se encontraba teniendo una discusión por teléfono, más eso no significaba no darse cuenta de la presencia de su hijo ya sentado frente a su escritorio, cuando la llamada termino, este tomo asiento nuevamente sosteniéndole la mirada, mirada que solo usaba para incomodar a Adrián desde que él era pequeño.

-Iras a ese viaje al extranjero y es mi última palabra.- dijo secamente, Adrián evito exasperarse frente a su padre, ya era una adulto y aun así seguía manipulándolo como si fuera aun un niño.

-No siempre podrás elegir sobre mí, papá ya no soy un niño y simplemente no pienso salir de Paris.- le dijo.- No pienso ir a ese viaje.

-¿Qué es lo que te retiene a quedarte?- le pregunto, algo no le daba buena espina su padre parecía tranquilo y eso no significaba ser para nada bueno.

-Cosas personales.- respondió.

-Cosas personales.- repitió sin interés, levantándose de su lugar, no sin antes arrojar a su hijo una carpeta.

Adrián sintió una cubetada de agua fría caerle de lleno, lo que su padre le había arrojado era nada más y nada menos que el expediente médico de Marinette ¿Qué demonios hacia su padre con esos papeles?

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- ordeno saber.

-Honestamente… Nunca.- le respondió.- pero ahora que lo sabes ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Tengo mis fuentes Adrián, si lo que querías era solucionar tú mismo tus problemas dime ¿Qué te asegura ese niño sea tu hijo?

-No tengo que responderte, ese niño es hijo mío y te guste o no ahora será tu nieto ¿Quieres saber que me impide ir a Estados Unidos? Pues es el, no pienso alejarme de su lado.

-¡Iras a ese viaje y te quedaras en Estados Unidos los próximos seis años y es mi última palabra Adrián!- esta vez la vos de su padre era más fuerte como si pensara que con solo gritarle un poco habría ganado esa "batalla"

Adrián relajo los hombros, alejando toda la tención posible en él, ya no tenía más opciones pero si una has bajo la manga y ahora era el momento exacto para mostrarlo, ya lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo solo necesitaba un motivo para hacerlo que tenía planeado hacer.

-No, no lo hare, no pienso irme y no podrás hacer nada, a partir de este momento renuncio a ser tu modelo estrella, busca a otro que cumpla tus estándares y tus exigencias, serás mi padre pero sobre mi ya no puedes hacer nada.- sentencio, su padre sonrió de lado, y Adrián se asustó internamente.

-Adrián no me hagas tomar otra medida más drástica que la que ya eh tomado.- finalizo, ahora si la sangre dejo de fluir en su cuerpo y la palidez se adueñó de él por completo.

-¿Qué hiciste?- la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro, completamente asustado salió corriendo de la oficina, sea lo que sea que su padre hiciese iba en contra de Marinette.

* * *

Marinette se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela de diseño, la directora le ha mandado a llamar, es extraño, la última vez que le mandaron llamar de la dirección fue por saltarse un día completo las clases, y eso fue cuando descubrió estar embarazada. Tal vez no sea nada, un pequeño sermón porque sus calificaciones bajaron un poco, al llegar, noto a la directora algo seria, más que de costumbre.

-¡Expulsada!- no se lo podía creer, la estaban expulsando del colegio simplemente-

-Señorita entienda que el colegio es de prestigio, que la recomendaran nos hizo creer que era una señorita con principios.

-Pero ¿De qué habla? No le entiendo.

-Simplemente no podemos tenerla más en este colegio por su estado- le dijo.

-¿Mi estado?

-Nos ha llegado un "rumor" sobre que le vieron visitar el hospital a lado del hijo del señor Agreste.

-S-sí, pero fue porque me sentía mal…-mintió- soy amiga de Adrián Agreste, el me miro en mal estado e insistía llevarme al médico.

-Me tome la molestia de pedir su expediente médico, para confirmar los rumores, pero como comprenderá, lo que eh visto no es favorable, para usted en todo caso, podríamos decir que el colegio no se enterara de nada, solo una baja temporal, no nos conviene tener a una embarazada en este lugar, además que fue una petición exclusiva del señor Gabriel Agreste.

-¡¿Qué?! grito golpeando el escritorio con furia.

-Por influencias de su hijo es que el señor Gabriel intervino por usted para ingresar a escuela de diseño pero ahora ya no puede estar más aquí.- dijo por último la señora extendiendo la carpeta con los documentos de Marinette.

-¡USTED Y SU COLEGIO SE PUEDEN IR A LA MIERDA!- grito saliendo de la oficina dando un portazo.

Intento calmarse de camino al comensal, era difícil, teniendo en cuenta la situación, pero sus emociones eran fuertes, no pudo evitar estallar en silencioso llanto todos sus sueños se destrozaron como el cristal frente a sus ojos.

Escondida tras una fuente del jardín alguien le miraba con una enorme y malvada sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

Adrián había subido a su auto, comenzando a conducir rápidamente, rogaba por que Marinette estuviera bien, no paso mucho cuando recibió una llamada de la azabache, sabia a donde dirigirse, cuando llego la encontró sentada en la calle frente a la escuela en su rostro se podía ver claramente el rastro de las lágrimas.

-No sabía a quién llamar- comenzó a hablar ella- todo fue tan…

-¿Estas bien?- pudo respirar tranquilo, no parecía le hubiesen hecho daño alguno, o tal vez si pero no físicamente.

-No… no se siento que todo se derrumbó tan rápido que de un momento a otro ya estaba en la calle.- Adrián se arrodillo frente a ella tomándola por los hombros, nunca la había visto así de vulnerable, correría el riesgos de ser insultado, inclusive golpeado, pero no le importó simplemente la abrazo y ella dejo que él tuviera ese afecto con ella.

-Marinette, vámonos.- ayudándole a ponerse de pie, subieron al auto, aun no podía decirle que su padre ya se avía enterado de Marinette, primero tenía que descubrir que le había hecho para que ella se mostrara en ese estado tan decaído, le obligaría a decírselo aun si eso significaba transformarse en chat noir y obligarlo a hablar.

Llegaron a un edificio de departamentos, Marinette no dijo nada, supuso que hay se encontraba el lugar que anteriormente él le había propuesto hace tiempo, no quería pelear, solo quería un lugar para descansar se sentía realmente mal. Al llegar al departamento, no pudo evitar inspeccionarlo todo, parecía una muñeca viviente por su estado de ánimo.

Al entrar noto simplemente que la sala era bastante grande, se podría decir que era toda la habitación del comensal sumado la pequeña cocina, el lugar estaba amueblado, una pequeña sala de tres sillones que formaban un cuadro de cuero blanco y una mesita de madera al centro, un pequeño comedor de cuatro sillas y una cocina con una barra.

Del lado izquierdo se abría otra puerta que daba directo a la zona de habitaciones. Del lado izquierdo se encontraban dos puertas y en el derecho una.

-La primera puerta de este lado- señalo- es un baño individual, la siguiente es una habitación y al frente otra.

-Esta, es la más grande y esta amueblada- entraron a la habitación del lado izquierdo la segunda después del baño, la habitación era amplia, tenía un ventanal con balcón que daba en dirección a un jardín amplio y muy bien cuidado, la cama al centro era amplia, era como si ya la hubieran preparado para su pronta llegada, se veía bastante cómoda, el armario era grande y para su sorpresa dentro de la habitación tenía otro baño.

El rubio le tomo la mano y la guio a la habitación del frente la cual estaba pintada de un azul pastel parecido al cielo más claro, en la parte inferior de las paredes se veía un patrón de burbujas elevándose plasmados, algunos botes de pintura en el suelo, la ventana tenía unas cortinas blancas.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunto.

-Es como si dieras pro hecho que voy a vivir contigo de ahora en adelante.- le respondió.

-Algo me decía que lo arias más por él bebe que por ti misma

-Pero todo es azul… ¿No has pensado que podría ser una niña?

-Niño o niña, da lo mismo, la habitación es para él o ella.

-Lo siento Marinette, ¿Qué ha pasado? Te ves muy mal ¿Quieres ir al médico?

-Es por eso que estoy mal, tu padre se enteró de lo del médico y ordeno me expulsaran de la escuela de diseño.- le dijo.

Es ha eso a lo que su padre se refería con a ver tomado medidas, por un parte se alegraba de que no le hubiese hecho algo peor a Marinette eso no podría perdonarlo ni por le simple hecho de que fuese su propio padre.

Un trozo de queso callo de la chaqueta de Adrián y no pasó desapercibido para Marinette, seguido del queso una rápida sombra negra salió de su chaqueta y entro de la misma forma esta ves con el trozo de queso.

-¿Qué fue eso?.- pregunto sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-U-un… algo salió de tu chaqueta y entro nuevamente.- Adrián se hizo el desentendido, Plagg no pudo ser tan descuidado para dejarse ver ¿O sí?

 _¡Hip!¡Hip!_

El pequeño sonido los tomo a ambos descuidados, Adrián intento ocultar le ruido con un sonoro bostezo, pero de poco le sirvió.

 _Jijiji_

Ahora era Marinette quien se sorprendía, el sonido venia de su bolsa.

El primero en salir de su escondite fue Plagg, quien se posó sobre él Hombro de Adrián.

-¡AH!- grito Marinette Pegándose contra la pared.

-¡Plagg!... M-marinette te lo puedo explicar es… es…

-¡UN KWAMI!- grito ella en respuesta, el chico se sorprendió por la respuesta ¿ella conocía a los kwami?

Tikki salio de su escondite, y el sorprendido a hora era Adrián, Marinette poseía un kwami.

-¡Plagg!- grito Tikki

-¡Tikki!- grito plagg al mismo tiempo que tikki ambos se abrazaron.

-¿Qué demonios pasa a aquí?- demando saber Adrián, Marinette no salía de su sorpresa.

-¡No!- grito ella.- T-tu… - levemente comenzó a sobar su vientre, sentía una ligera punzada e incomodidad, algo parecido a las náuseas-… ¡AY!

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, es solo que… ¡Ay!- esta vez tuvo que sujetarse de él por el dolor que le hizo encorvarse, no eran nauseas era un dolos punzante en el vientre.- ¡Me duele!

Los kwami se acercaron a Marinette, podían sentir que su energía se descompensaba desmesuradamente, la chica tenia demasiados sentimientos a flote que ya no soportaba y de algún modo debían salir. Adrián al ayudarle a incorporarse, noto que su short comenzaba a teñirse de rojo y un pequeño hilo de sangre corría por sus piernas. Tomándola en sus brazos salieron del departamento rumbo al hospital.

Sin explicarse cómo, llegaron rápidamente a la clínica, al entrar un par de enfermeros colocaron a Marinette sobre una camilla llevándola a urgencias, una enfermera le pidió se calmara y aguardara en la sala de espera, mientras proporcionaba los datos de la paciente.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Soy mala y les dejo la intriga… siento que tengo días de no actualizar pero eh aquí el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido n.n**_

 _ **Espero que les gustara este cap.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización**_


	6. Sorpresas

_**Cap.6 Sorpresas**_

El tiempo parecía ser toda una eternidad para él, después de que Marinette fuera llevada al aérea de urgencias llamo de inmediato a los padres de la chica y a sus amigos, no tardo mucho para que todos llegaran al hospital claramente preocupados por saber el estado de Marinette, Los Kwami escondidos dentro de la chaqueta de Adrián se sentían culpables por lo sucedidos, más Plagg por su pequeño descuido.

-Familiares de la señorita Marinette- llamaron, como un resorte se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al médico en turno.

-Nosotros.- se apresuró a decir el padre de Marinette.

-¿Qué es de la paciente?- pregunto el médico, el mismo que había hecho el primer ultra sonido.

-Soy su padre.

-Señor, la paciente presento una amenaza de aborto, no hay de qué preocuparse, la paciente como el feto están en buen estado ¿hay algo que le haya alterado recientemente?

Las miradas se posaron sobre Adrián, la verdad que ninguno de los presentes sabía bien por que Marinette estaba en urgencias, el no avía querido decirles nada.

-Mi padre pidió fuera expulsada de la escuela de diseño.- confeso en cierta parte eso era verdad, y por otro lado no podía decirles "Además descubrió que soy Chat Noir y a mi Kwami"

-Eso pudo alterarla, les repito ambos están bien, solo necesita reposo y nada de alteraciones, se le había programado una consulta dentro de dos semanas, le adelantaremos la revisión para el día de mañana, aconsejo que se quede en observación esta noche.

-Si, como diga…

-¿Por qué tu padre Ordeno eso?- exigió saber Alya un tanto desesperada.

-Se enteró del embarazo de Marinette.- fue su única respuesta.

-¿Qué tu padre no lo sabía?.- Adrián miro al señor Tom, poco de asustarse seguía preocupado, a pesar de a ver escuchado ya estaba fuera de peligro.

-No quería decirle nada a mi padre, hace unas horas mi padre intento, no más bien me obligaba a desaparecer del país por seis años, me negué por el simple hecho de no querer estar lejos de Marinette y mi hijo, fue cuando me dijo que no le obligara a tomar otra medida.

Adrián se limitó a contar brevemente la discusión con su padre, la llamada de Marinette y que durante el camino ocurrió el por qué ahora estaban en emergencia, Tom se veía bastante molesto, no con el rubio, sino con el padre de este, su mujer intentaba calmarlo, poco importaba ahora que Gabriel Agreste fuera un patán, lo que más importaba era su hija. Por su parte Sabine agradecía a Adrián por su atención a con Marinette y por llamarles durante ese estado de emergencia.

-¿Adrián Agreste?- una enfermera apareció casi de inmediato preguntando por él.

-¿Si?

-La señorita Marinette quiere verlo.- le dijo.

-Si gracias.

Adrán se dirigió a la habitación donde Marinette estaba, prácticamente compartía habitación con otras tres personas atendidas en urgencias.

-Ya estás bien…- fue lo primero que le dijo- él bebe está bien.

Con las cortinas corridas a ambos lados de la camilla, los Kwami salieron de su escondite, Tikki rápidamente fue a con Marinette recostándose en su pecho en forma de abrazo, Plagg por otro lado se mantenía con su cabecita abajo, realmente se sentía culpable.

-Fue mi culpa…- dijo el kwami, las miradas fueron sobre el.

Marinette Extendió su mano en su dirección, una señal para que el pequeño gato se le acercara.

-No, no te culpes.- dijo Tikki.- también fue mi culpa, yo sabía que estabas hay y no pude evitar reírme.

-¿Ustedes dos ya…?- Intento preguntar Marinette, Adrián coloco una mano sobre su hombro en señal de que no debía alterarse.

-Todo este tiempo, desde que fueron elegidos.- dijo el pequeño Kwami negro.- pero como Marinette lo dijo hace tiempo ustedes no devian conocer sus identidades tras las máscaras… hasta ahora.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?- pregunto Adrián.

-Bien… las vidas de Ladybug y Chat Noir siempre están destinadas a estar juntos por siempre.

-No solo les ayudamos a proteger al mundo, sino que cada era nos encargamos de reunirlos siempre.

-No entiendo.- dijo Marinette quien se mantenía lo más relajada posible.

-Con el tiempo entenderán.- dijeron ambos kwami.

-Marinette, afuera están tus padres ¿Quieres verlos?

La azabache asintió con la cabeza, durante la visita de sus padres Marinette pensaba en muchas cosas, ya no pensaba en el hecho de a ver sido expulsada de la escuela de diseño, sino más bien que en todos esos años, todas esas formas de tratar a Chat Noir que en realidad era Adrián le hacían sentirse mal para con él.

Tras un rato Marinette se quedó dormida bajo los efectos del sedante, las horas de visita ya avían terminado y tras una larga insistencia Adrián se quedó esa noche en el hospital para cuidar de ella.

Dejo la sala de espera, por unos segundos para dirigirse a la entrada principal del hospital, de antemano eso no se quedaría así.

 _-¿Diga?_

-Te enteras muy rápido de las cosas no dime algo ¿Ya estas feliz? ¡Por tu culpa Marinette casi pierde a MI hijo!- apretaba el móvil en su mano, el silencio de su padre no sabía cómo interpretarlo pero a cada segundo su ira aumentaba.

 _-Deberías alegrarte porque eso no paso.- le respondió._

-¡TODO ESTO FUE POR TU CULPA!

 _-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Renunciar? Ya lo has hecho, pero entiende no puedes renunciar a ser mi hijo, yo te eh dado todo lo que ahora tienes._

-Y también me quitaste lo que más quise ¿Qué pretendías que siguiera el mismo camino que mi madre?

 _-Que tu madre nos abandonara no…_

-¡Jamás nos abandonó!- grito.- exigencias, perfección era lo único que tu maldito pensamiento exigía, mi madre fue tu modelo estrella en su tiempo, no soporto tanta carga de trabajo que exigías y al final termino muriendo ¿Qué pensabas que jamás me enteraría? ¿Qué me tragaría la eterna mentira de que simplemente desapareció? Por eso me mantenías encerrado en casa durante mi adolescencia para no enterarme de la verdad y fue tu peor error.

 _-Ahora que lo sabes ¿Qué?- Adrián no podía creerlo, porque su padre seguía de ese modo, porque parecía que por el hecho de decirle la verdad no se mostraba afectado o algo._

-Aléjate de mí, de mi familia, no quiero saber si quiera que fuiste mi padre ¡NO QUIERO SABER MAS DE TI!

Enojado colgó la llamada lanzando violentamente su móvil al suelo, pisándolo una y otra vez intentando desahogarse mientras sus lágrimas llenas de coraje se negaban a dejar de salir de sus ojos. Cuando se cansó de descargar su ira, se dejó caer al suelo, Plagg lo acompañaba en todo momento sintiendo su dolor.

-Es el momento de comenzar de nuevo.- dijo el kwami, Adrián le miro sonriéndole, tenía razón en ese momento un nuevo Adrián estaba por vivir una nueva vida.

* * *

Gabriel miraba con falso interés una fotografía de su fallecida esposa, las palabras de Adrián no le hicieron daño alguno, no hirieron su corazón, pues su corazón ya estaba muerto… murió el mismo día que su esposa lo hizo.

El amor de su vida, se había ido de su vida hace algunos años y su hijo hace apenas unos minutos, se supone que un hombre normal se sentiría destrozado o posiblemente arrepentidos pro sus acciones, pero no, Gabriel Agreste era o se catalogaba a si mismo como la perfección encarnada, dejaría pensar a Adrián que ha ganado la batalla por ese momento.

-Nathalie.- llamo a su secretaria, esta no tardó mucho en aparecer en la oficina de su jefe.

-¿Si señor?

-De nada te sirve inventar pretextos o intervenir por Adrián se perfectamente que hace tiempo sabias lo de la tal Marinette.- Nathalie bajo la mirada, todo lo había hecho tratando de que Gabriel no se enterase de ello.

-Lo siento señor.

-Ya no importa… comunícame con el director del hospital.

-S-si como diga.

* * *

Adrián conducía a la mansión, necesitaba sacar algunas pertenencias, pues no pretendía regresar nunca a ese lugar, tomo ropa, algunos archivos que respaldo de su computador de algo le servirían tarde o temprano, objetos de valor y una pequeña caja fuerte. Tenía que ser rápido antes de que su padre regresara de la oficina.

Todo estaba ya guardado dentro de las maletas, bajo a toda prisa por las escaleras y miro el lugar que le vio crecer, poco a poco los recuerdos de todos esos años felices y tristes encerrado en esa mansión… pocas cosas atesoraría de ese lugar, como los recuerdos de su madre, la ves que conoció a Plagg. Sentía tristeza por no lograr despediste siquiera de Nathalie, quien le cuido tras la muerte de su madre.

* * *

Caminaba con su porte serio por los pasillos del hospital, como si su simple presencia indicara gran autoridad a todo aquel que llegase a toparse con él, ingreso a la habitación encontrándose con Marinette aun dormida, tomo la platilla a los pies de la camilla. Después de que Nathalie le comunicara con el director del hospital Marinette en su inconciencia fue trasladada a una habitación exclusiva para ella, claro todo por petición de Gabriel Agreste. Detallo a la chica, no entendía que le atrajo de ella a su hijo para cometer semejante estupidez.

Miro la plantilla médica, talvez por ser un diseñador de modas muy famoso, no significaba que no tuviera conocimientos de otras cosas, estaba totalmente seguro que ni siquiera Nathalie era consciente de que él poseía un título médico, que tras graduarse como médico cirujano, su atención se centró rápidamente en la moda y decido quedarse con esa carrera.

Gabriel comenzó a sentirse observado, alzo su mirada de la tablilla, la Mirada de Marinette estaba clavaba sobre él.

-Veo que el sedante ya perdió su efecto.- dijo dejando la tablilla en su antiguo lugar.

-Me sentí observada, es difícil conciliar el suelo cuando alguien te mira fijamente.- le respondió de manera seria.- ¿Dónde estoy?

-En una habitación privada, de nada.- respondió de la misma forma.

-Su pongo que si dices la verdad que ese niño que esperas es hijo de Adrián deberías recibir los mejores tratos, en caso de que no lo sea…

-¡Sus amenazas no me dan miedo!- le interrumpió de forma grosera, por más que ese sujeto fuera alguien muy reconocido, Marinette tenía su carácter y de sobra sabía que una de las razones para estar en el hospital era ese señor.- piense lo que quiera de mí, pero no se atreva a meterse con mi hijo, si usted no supo ser un buen padre con el suyo no se meta donde no le importa.

-Te sugiero sigas descansando, Adrián llegara en un rato.- poco le importaba lo que Marinette dijera de él, poco le importaba que ese niño estuviera bien, solo quería ver hasta donde su hijo era capaz de llegar con todo eso.

Adrián dejo sus cosas en el departamento, tenía que regresar donde Marinette, no quería dejarla sola más tiempo.

-¡Adrián Cariño!- No muy lejos del estacionamiento estaba Chloe ¿Qué hacia ella en ese lugar?

-Chloe ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto separándola de él, apenas la rubia se le acercó se colgó de su cuello estampándole un gran beso en la mejilla.

-Haha Adrián mi Papi, me compro un pequeño departamento para usarlo y hacer fiestas privadas lejos del hotel… ¡No! ¡tú también tienes un departamento en este lugar!

-Emm si…- intento explicarse.

-¡Oh el destino quiere que estemos juntos!- exclamo mas feliz todavía.

-Eh no me malentiendas Chloe, eh decidido dejar la casa de mi padre, viviré aquí de ahora en adelante con mi novia.

-¡¿Qué?!

Aprovechando el shock en el que la rubia había entrado, subió a su auto y salió directo al hospital, aun saliendo del lugar se podía escuchar el llanto desesperado de Chloe.

-Imagina como se pondrá cuando le digas que es Marinette.- dijo Plagg sin poder evitar reírse.

En el hospital fue informado sobre que Marinette estaba en piso, extrañado subió a su habitación, Tikki estaba recostada sobre el vientre de la azabache quien miraba de manera distraída por la ventana. Plagg se coloca a un lado de Tikki haciendo lo mismo, quiso preguntarles que era lo que hacían, pero aunque su curiosidad era grande, más le interesaba saber por que Marinette estaba tan enojad.

-¿Marinette?

-Estuvo aquí.- fue su rápida respuesta.

-¿Quién?

-Tu padre.- respondió esta ves Tikki.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás bien, no te hizo nada?- pregunto angustiado, ella negó con la cabeza, suspirando pesadamente.

-Dijo que si este niño es tu hijo merecía los mejores cuidados, me molesto mucho su presencia Adrián.

-Lo siento, no debí dejarte sola.

-Tranquilo, míralo por este lado, no me hizo nada, todo está bien.

-Pero asusto al bebe.- dijo Tikki un tanto molesta.

-Tiene razón, él bebe está asustado, pero ahora que ya escucho la voz de su papá está más tranquilo.

Ambos les miraron extrañados ¿Cómo podían saber que él bebe estaba asustado? Por un lado comprendieron ahora por que Tikki estaba recostada sobre el vientre de Marinette y Plagg le hizo compañía.

-¿Pueden saber cómo está él bebe?- pregunto un tanto sorprendido Adrián.

-Podemos leer sus energías.- dijo Plagg.- así él o ella se comunica con nosotros.

-Yo ya sabía incluso antes que Marinette sobre este bebe, sentía una diminuta energía cerca.

-¿P-porque nunca me lo dijiste?- pregunto Marinette, estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que los kwamis pudieran comunicarse con él bebe y más aún porque Tikki sabía de su embarazo antes que ella lo descubriera.

-Me dijo que quería tuvieras una sorpresa.- y sí que fue una sorpresa, ambos futuros padres se miraron con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, los kwamis siguieron recostados sobre le vientre de Marinette teniendo una agradable platica con él bebe hasta que se quedó dormido y junto a el la azabache.

Adrián no sabía qué hacer, no estaba seguro si hablar con su padre y exigirle una explicación a lo que hizo en su ausencia, recordó que su móvil lo destrozo hace unas horas entonces descarto la idea por completo. Mientras no insistiera en meterse con su familia todo estaba bien, si el no se aparecía nuevamente todo estaba bien.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Se que con esta historia estoy haciendo que odian a Gabriel Agreste y deseen tirarlo de un puente sin fin o alguna tortura macabra (no se puede ser) pero como soy impredecible, lo odiara y después lo toleraran (pido mucho si les digo "amar" ) en fin solo de imaginarme la escena donde Tikki y Plagg platican recostados sobre el vientre de Marinette me hizo corazón de pollo (soy muy sensible TwT)**_

 _ **Espero les guste el capítulo.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_


	7. Comenzando juntos

_**Cap7. Comenzando juntos.**_

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta poco a poco les hizo despertarse, Adrián detallaba el lugar, se había quedado dormido en la silla aun lado de la cama de Marinette, los Kwami seguían dormidos sobre su vientre y poco a poco Marinette comenzaba a despertar. Los golpes en la puerta se seguían escuchando a la espera de una respuesta.

Adrián tomo a ambos kwami que se negaban a despertar y los oculto dentro de la bolsa de su chaqueta, con ambos bien escondidos, Marinette dio la orden para que quien sea que tocase la puerta entrara.

-Disculpe.- a la habitación entro una enfermera con un gran adorno floral de lirios blancos, rosas y morados en forma de corazón.- le han mandado este presente ¿Dónde lo dejo?

-Sobre aquel mueble junto a la ventana por favor.- Pidió Marinette un tanto perdida por el presente, la enfermera salió tras dejar el adorno floral y darle un sobre a Adrián

-¿De quién será?- pregunto el Rubio, Marinette negó con la cabeza, no sabía quién pudo a verle mandado esas flores, dentro del arreglo se encontraba una pequeña tarjeta, donde la letra de Nathalie fue reconocida rápidamente por él.

Fue en ese momento que su atención se desvió al sobre anteriormente recibido, se sentía un poco pesado… dentro se encontraban algunos papeles y una tarjeta de crédito. Por un momento pensó que eso fue enviado por su padre, más de él ya no quería si quiera saber nada, grande fue su sorpresa al mirar que en los papeles figuraba como titular el nombre de su madre.

-Adrián ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto curiosa.

-Son algunas cuentas bancarias.- le respondió.- cuentas de mi madre… pensé que todo el dinero estaba bajo el poder de mi padre.- siguió leyendo los papeles, no solo estaban las cuentas bancarias sino lo que también parecía ser el testamento de su madre.

Todos sus bienes tanto materiales como financieros tenían como único beneficiario a Adrián Agreste. Lo que le hacía preguntarse dos cosas ¿Quién le envío esos papeles? Y ¿Por qué en ese momento?

Un nuevo llamado a la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, el médico de Marinette había llegado con el equipo necesario para la revisión, una vez todo listo, el medico coloco un gel sobre el vientre de Marinette que le provoco hacer una ligera mueca con los labios, Adrián se contuvo para no reír por su expresión; a pesar de la amenaza de aborto, el feto estaba perfectamente bien, su vida no corría peligro, Adrían y Marinette exhalaron con alivio

El médico en turno movió una pequeña perilla en el monitor, por el cual se comenzaron a escuchar el pequeño latido del corazón del bebe…Adrían tenía un nudo en la garganta y Marinette no lo podía creer tan pequeño y los latidos de su corazón se escuchaban tan fuertes.

-Sus latidos indican una gran fuerza por vivir.- dijo el médico.- Estará bien siempre y cuando sigan las instrucciones, nada de esfuerzos, y presiones, debe de estar en relajación continua, por lo menos hasta el mes siguiente.

Marinette fue dada de alta, unas horas después de la revisión, el día anterior su madre le llevo algo de ropa para cuando el dieran de alta, una vez cambiada de ropa, de camino al estacionamiento fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos decía nada y eso era pro que la azabache estaba terminando de discutir un problema interno en ella, nada de qué preocuparse, solo creía que la decisión que se debatía internamente desde que despertó en la habitación del hospital sería la mejor para ambos.

-No puedo avisar a tu casa que ya te han dado el alta, no tengo mi móvil, pero se alegraran de verte llegar.- le dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos, Marinette le miro un tanto extrañada.

-¿Qué paso con tu móvil?.- le pregunto, no sabía si decirle o no la verdad, pero si quería enamorarla de nuevo tenía que hacerlo.

-Lo destroce después de que llegamos a urgencias, hable con mi padre y… no quiero recordarlo solo en ese momento necesitaba descargar mi coraje con algo, la pobre víctima fue mi móvil.

Adrián puso en marcha el auto, al detenerse en el primer semáforo y que ese pequeño trayecto lo recorrieran en silencio, Marinette considero adecuado hablar de una vez.

-Adrián… yo, no quiero que me lleves a mi casa.- le dijo. Él la miro un tanto extrañado por sus palabras.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo eh pensado mucho desde ayer que vi a tu padre, tampoco quiero que interpretes mi decisión como una especie de venganza para con él, al contrario me gustaría no verlo más en mi vida… la decisión va más para nosotros, aunque al principio me mostré terca fue por el miedo que sentía, no pienso alejarte de tu hijo, y me gustaría que estés presente en todo momento incluso cuando llegue al mundo.

-Creo que no te entiendo Marinette.

-Lo que quiero decir.- siguió hablando.- es que acepto, acepto quedarme contigo y estar a tu lado.

No sabía qué hacer, por un lado quería reír y por él otro llorar de la felicidad, en poco tiempo su vida cambió drásticamente, Marinette lo estaba aceptando, ahora solo ella y ese bebe eran su única familia.

-El bebe dice que si quiere.- dijo rápidamente Tikki saliendo de la chaqueta de Adrián.

-Bueno ya era hora de que despertaran.- dijo él sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

-Eso solo pasa por estar toda la noche platicando con tu hijo, hasta pidió una canción de cuna cuatro veces.- dijo Plagg fingiendo desmayarse. Marinette no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa, pues antes de ella irse a dormir le cantaba en susurros una canción de cuna a su bebe.

-Muero de hambre.- exclamo Tikki posándose sobre la cabeza de la azabache, Plagg se colocó sobre el hombro de Adrián, exigiendo su queso.

El camino fue rápido, entre risas y una pequeña parada en un auto servicio para conseguir, galletas para Tikki y el camembert para Plagg. Subieron por le ascensor del edificó, aun no estaba listo para decirle que Chloe tenía un departamento en ese mismo lugar, si bien después de graduarse Marinette se sentía libre de no tener que verle nunca más pensó que decirle le alteraría y en esos momentos no era bueno.

Frente a la puerta de su departamento, se encontraba otro adorno floral, esta vez eran rosas blancas. Del cual un pequeño letrero sobre salía con el nombre de Marinette adornado con mariposas del mismo color que las rosas.

-¿Quién pudo mandarlo?- pregunto Adrían, Marinette negó con la cabeza, no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Entraron al departamento, Marinette fue directo a recostarse un rato, aun se sentía cansada.

-¿Quién pudo mandarlas?- le pregunto Plagg.

Dentro del adorno se encontraba otro sobre esta estaba completamente en blanco, su curiosidad fue más grande para saber qué era lo que estaba en el interior de dicho sobre, grande fue su sorpresa al identificar la caligrafía de su padre en un cheque con una cantidad muy fuerte de dinero… tomo el sobre y cheque con ambas manos destrozándolo, Marinette nunca se enteraría de ese pequeño asunto y dejaría que le remitente de dicho arreglo florar quedara como anónimo.

Entro a la habitación, Marinette estaba hablando por teléfono con sus padres, cosa que le hizo respirar aliviado.

-¿Qué han dicho?- pregunto una vez la llamada fue finalizada.

-Mi padre no parecía muy convencido, pero mamá ara todo lo posible por que lo acepte, siempre y cuando no deje de visitarlos.

-No pienso dejar que te alejes de tus padres.- comento- podríamos verlos cada fin de semana o entre semana, como lo decidas…

-¿Algo te preocupa?

Los kwami se fueron nuevamente en contra de Marinette, esta apenas y sonrió por el acto, no le incomodaba pero sentía un poco extraño más algo le decía tendría que acostumbrarse a esas muestras de cariño por parte de ambas criaturas.

-Tengo que ser sincero My Lady…-la oji azul se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras, desde que sabe la verdad de Adrián escuchar eso sin verlo con máscara le hacía latir su corazón más fuerte que antes.- no me gustaría dejarte sola pero en estos días tendré que salir demasiado, necesito buscar un trabajo.

-¿Eh?

-Renuncie con mi padre, no aseguro sobrevivíamos con todo el dinero que me dejo mi madre, me gustaría que todo lo que tengamos lo disfrutemos sabiendo que fue gracias a mi esfuerzo por no depender de nadie.

Marinette se sintió culpable.

-No lo hagas si es por obligación, yo podria regresar a casa de mis padres y…

-No es por obligación…- le interrumpio.- bueno si en parte, pero lo que quiero decir es que yo tome esa decicón no pienso dejar que siga arruinando mi vida e involucre a terceros, digamos que solo necesitaba un motivo para poder estallar en su contra, a demás quiero intentar poder tener algo contigo, algo estable.

-El intentar tener algo será en vano, porque yo ya te amo.- le dijo Marinette.

-Marinette.- Adrián le tomo del rostro con ambas manos, juntado su frente a la de ella, sintiendo su respiración.- no solo quiero que me ames por ser lo que soy, realmente quiero ganarme tu corazón, que sepas que, mi alma, mi corazón, solo te pertenecen.

Aun en aquella posición, con sus labios rosándose a cada movimiento de sus palabras, Marinette avía cerrado sus ojos, sus manos estaban sobre las de él, sujetándolas, dudando en si dejarlo o separarlo de su rostro.

-¡Puag! Pero que cursi… bebe te juro no quieres saber que pasa aquí afuera.

Ambos rieron por el comentario, Tikki le miro con cierto reproche por a ver arruinado tan lindo momento y el simplemente se dedicaba a abrazarse al vientre de Marinette.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Un final dulce y de novela, digno de un Oacar, a los Fanfics Awards 2016 (Eso tan siquiera existe? xD) y nominación a futura película muy muy lejana en un universo paralelo… y después de esta divagación jaja... ¡Adrián es un amor! Dios mi corazón se puso totalmente rosa a la hora de escribir.**_

 _ **¿Qué opinana ustedes? ¿Vomitaron corazones o les dio diabetes? xD**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, bombas molotov, Chat Nori envuelto para navidad, lo que sea todo es bien venido**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo de hoy**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización**_


	8. Buenos o malos encuentros

_**Cap8. Buenos o malos encuentros.**_

Después de aquel dulce momento, Adrián dejo a Marinette descansando en la habitación, ya era un poco tarde y lo más seguro es que tuviese hambre hasta ahora no había reparado en comprar algunos víveres toda su despensa estaba completamente vacía. No quería salir y dejar sola a Marinette pero tampoco quería llevarla necesitaba descansar no agitarse.

-¿Algún problema?- Tikki se apareció aun lado de Adrián con una galleta entre sus manos, la pequeña kwami se dio la libertad de explorar lo que sería ahora el nuevo hogar de Marinette.

-Oh esto… eh…

-Tikki, soy Tikki.

-Tikki, es solo que me pareció buena idea preparar algo para merendar y no hay nada, olvide comprar algo, me gustaría salir a hacer las compras pero no quiero dejar sola a Marinette.- explico.

-Puedes irte, Marinette se quedó dormida y él bebe también, Plagg y yo cuidaremos de ella.- Adrián le sonrío, tomo sus llaves y salió rápidamente para no tardar en regresar.

El viaje fue rápido, solo compraría lo esencial y regresaría, entre sus rápidas compras incluyo las galletas para Tikki y el queso para Plagg, aunque sus intenciones no eran tardarse no pudo evitar detenerse a pensar que pasaría ahora, tenía que buscar un trabajo eso era seguro, no era un inútil sabía hacer muchas cosas, tal vez podría dar clases de esgrima en el colegio donde antes estudiaba, o podría dar clases de física, fue una de sus materias favoritas y se le daba muy bien… alguna otra agencia de modelos podría contratarlo pero eso significaba tener que hacer viajes constantes.

Sin quererlo el carrito de las comprar golpeo uno de los estantes, sus distraídos pasos lo llevo hasta la sección de juguetes donde por el pequeño golpe un oso de felpa termino en el suelo, sacudió la cabeza un par de veces regresando al a realidad, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver el juguete, vagamente le recordó que madre le avía dado un oso panda a los cinco años. Coloco el afelpado animal dentro del carrito ya no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

-¡Oh Adrián!- escucho tras de él.

Ni tiempo le dio de girarse para ver a la persona que le llamaba, un par de brazos lo rodearon desde atrás por el cuello.

-Adrián pero que sorpresa, jamás pensé encontrarnos en un lugar como este.

-¡¿Lila?!- Se sorprendió, hace algunos años que no se supo más de Lila, había rumores sobre que sus padres viajaban constante mente y ella término en un internado para señoritas en Inglaterra.

-La misma…¿Qué es esto un regalo de bien venida?- sin permiso tomo el adorable muñeco del carrito.-Su pongo que tu padre te comento que estaría de regreso, que tierno.

-No, nada de eso.- respondió quitándole el muñeco de las manos.- es un regalo para otra persona, mi padre no dijo nada sobre tu futura llegada ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Bueno porque tú y yo modelaremos para la portada de una revista.- ocultando su enfado por el "regalo" le sonrió nuevamente abrazándolo del brazo, para Lila esos momentos eran los más felices de toda su vida.

Adrián rodo los ojos, otra cosa de la que no se enteraba, pero que le importaba ya no trabajaba para su padre, fue muy claro cuando renuncio.

-Lo siento, pero me temo que yo no modelare.- dijo haciendo que le soltara del brazo, Lila lo miro sorprendida ¿La estaba rechazando? – me comprometí con otras cosas, y ya no trabajo para mi padre, renuncie hace unos días.

-¡¿Qué?!... pero…

-Aun así, te deseo suerte me tengo que ir.

-P-pero…- respiro profundamente, no quería que Adrián tuviera una mala impresión de ella.- por lo menos ¿Podríamos salir después?- le negó con la cabeza, esta vez no pudo ocultar su enfado al "ex modelo" -¡¿Por qué?!

-Lila, ya te dije que me comprometí con otras cosas, lo siento pero ahora estoy muy ocupado.

Dio por finalizada la charla comenzando a alejarse, la castaña no espero mucho para comenzar a hacer sus rabietas hay donde Adrián la dejo, y él claramente podía escuchar sus para nada discretos lloriqueos, mejor no decirle nada a Marinette, su relación nunca fue para nada bueno, ni en su forma civil ni como ladybug.

Al llegar al departamento, escucho la risa de Marinette, estaba seguro no había demorado demasiado en regresar, la realidad fue diferente tal vez su pequeña charla con Lila lo demoro más de la cuenta. Dejo las cosas en la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación, Plagg y Tikki parecían estarle contado cosas a Marinette que le provocaban mucha gracia.

-Regresaste.- dijo la azabache notando la presencia de Adrián en la puerta.

-Lamento tardarme, pensé que una estarías dormida.

-Lo estaba pero Nathalie hablo hace un rato, dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo y colgó, después Plagg Y Tikki comenzaron a contarme algunas cosas.- explico.

Adrián sonrió dejando nuevamente a Marinette, en la sala tomo el teléfono para contactarse con Nathalie ya sospechaba un poco por qué quería hablar con él.

-Nathalie.

 _-Adrián… te he marcado por horas a tu móvil ¿Por qué no contestas?_

-Ya no tengo móvil, lo eh perdido, ¿Para que querías hablar conmigo?- tuvo unos incomodos segundos de silencio.

 _-El día de mañana tienes la primera prueba de vestuario para la sesión de fotos, modelaras alado del a señorita Lila para la portada de…_

-Escucha Nathalie.- le interrumpió rápidamente.- no sé si te enteraste o no, pero ya renuncie a seguir trabajando con mi padre, lamento mucho esto pero busquen a otra persona.

 _-No podemos contactar a otra persona, Exclusivamente tienes que ser tú… El dinero que tu madre dejo para ti, no te durara por siempre, además necesitas el trabajo, hablare con tu padre y…_

-Lo siento, pero no.- colgó la llamada respirando profundamente, se sentía completamente agotado y eso que le día aun no terminaba.

Escucho ruidos en la cocina, Marinette se encontraba sacando las cosas que había comprado para la cena.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No.- le respondió tranquila- ¿Algun problema?

-No… es solo que quieren que mañana me presente a pruebas de vestuario y…

-¿Por qué no iras? A eso te dedicas, escucha Adrián no quiero ser una carga, sé que te estas preocupando de más por todo esto, y no quiero que le bebe y yo seamos un impedimento para…

-No son impedimento, el problema es que mi padre sigue queriendo controlarme a su antojo, escucha la sesión de fotos que ya programaron son para una portada de revista y estaré a lado de…Lila.

Marinette le miro por unos segundos y después continuo sacando las cosas de las bolsas, no se esperaba esa reacción ¿estaba molesta?.

-Se que Lila no es santo de mi devoción, pero confió en ti.- respondió rápidamente con una tierna sonrisa, Adrián sintió su corazón derretirse, era la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo.

-¿Estaras bien si te dejo sola?

-No me voy a morir solo porque me dejes de mirar cinco segundos, voy a estar bien.

-Entonces llama a tus padres para que vengan, quiero asegurarme de que todo estará en perfecto orden.

Hasta hace una semana que comenzaron a vivir juntos, las cosas eran un tanto normales, sus jornadas de trabajo eran un poco pesadas por las constantes exigencias de Lila, primero que las telas le irritaban la piel, después que las iluminaciones no eran adecuadas para ella… un sinfín de excusas para que todo el trabajo se repitiera una y otra vez, por lo cual apenas Adrián tenía tiempo de llamar a Marinette, llegaba a casa a altas horas de la madrugada para no incomodar a la azabache estuvo durmiendo en el sofá. Cuando despertó una pequeña manta lo cubría y Marinette preparaba el desayuno.

-Hasta que despiertas, no te escuche llegar anoche.- le dijo sirviendo a Adrián quien aún medio dormido se sentó a la mesa.

-No recuerdo, repetimos todo a última hora, Lila exige más de lo que el equipo puede dar.- explico tomando un poco de café. Marinette sirvió otros dos platos uno con galletas y el otro con queso cortado en figuritas de animales.- los consientes como si fueran niños.

-Tengo que practicar con alguien, mira le lado bueno a ellos no puedo cambiarles los pañales.- dijo de manera burlona, el rubio no pudo evitar contagiarse de su risa. – de eso te encargaras tu.

-Marinette si sobrevivo a Lila, cambiare todos los pañales que quieras lo juro.

El desayuno transcurría en perfecta calma, hasta que el timbre sonó, Marinette no esperaba a nadie, lo mismo para Adrián, la azabache fue a atender la puerta encontrándose con Nathalie.

-Buenos días.- el saludo, Adrián oculto a los Kwami dentro de la despensa y salió a recibir a Nathalie quien ya el esperaba en la pequeña sala.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Adelantaron la siguiente sesión para hoy, sé que es tu día libre, pero ya sabes cómo se maneja esto.- le dijo, Adrián rodo los ojos, esperaba poder pasar ese tiempo con Marinette y su hijo.

-Ve Adrián estaremos bien.- animo la azabache.

-Marinette.- le llamo Nathalie.- para ti hay otros planes, deberás venir conmigo.- Ambos se desconcertaron ¿Qué tenía que hacer Nathalie con Marinette?

-¿Por qué tiene que ir contigo?- cuestión el rubio. La asistente suspiro con pesadez, odiaba cuando Adrián se ponía a la defensiva.

-Tu padre ordeno, todo un guardarropa de maternidad para Marinette, solo debe ir a probarse algunas cosas y la traeré de regreso y descuida antes de ir a la boutique pasaremos a recoger a su madre. – explico.

Por esa parte Marinette se sentía aliviada de no ir sola, aun su confianza en la asistente de Gabriela Agreste no era favorable, solo no confiaba en ella, por su parte Nathalie le entrego un nuevo móvil a Adrián para estar en contacto cada que lo deseara. Las compras fueron rápidas y tal y como lo prometió la madre de Marinette les acompaño.

El día se le paso súper rápido, Tikki ya dormía dentro de su bolsa y ella solo esperaba llegar al departamento para dormir, Nathalie la dejo en la recepción del edificio a petición de Marinette, las bolsas no eran pesadas así que podía llevarlas ella misma.

Entro al ascensor recordándose en una esquina, estaba agotada, no entendía por que comprar tantas cosas, su embarazo apenas se estaba notando aún era demasiado pronto para todas esas compras sin sentido ¿Qué tenía de malo que se notara? Aun eran cosas que ella no comprendía del todo. Las puertas que estaban a nada de cerrarse se abrieron nuevamente.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.- esa vos, ese porte prepotente y esa sonrisa ladina solo eran de una persona que se creía "reina" de todo parís.

-Chloe.- dijo con desgano al ver que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron tras la rubia.

-¿Y tu que haces en un lugar como este?- le pregunto más la inspeccionarla y mirar las bolsas a sus pies le hizo comenzar a reír.- ¿Te has conseguido un trabajo de mensajera? Jaja.

-Si lo que digas… no quiero discutir contigo, así que hagamos un favor haz de cuenta que yo no existo en este lugar y en este momento y yo haré lo mismo.

La rubia le miro con algo de enfado, quería decirle un par de cosas sobre que ella no era nadie para hablarle de ese modo, algo que le hizo cambiar de opinión, Marinette se tambaleo un poco comenzando a hiperventilarse le sujeto por los brazos antes de que ella tocara siquiera el suelo.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?- le pregunto ayudándole a salir del ascensor, Marinette sentía que todo el edificio le daba vueltas.

-Por favor… ayúdame a llegar.- pidió, ambas caminaron hasta una de las puertas de departamentos, por un segundo Chloe pensó quería que la llevase a su nuevo departamento, pero pasaron de largo a su puerta llegando a otra que estaba la fondo, Marinette saco el juego de llaves y de forma torpe logro abrir la puerta, ¿Cómo una chica como ella podía tener un departamento de lujo en una de las mejores calles de parís y más que eso ¡¿Por qué en el piso donde justamente ella tenía su departamento nuevo?!

Con trabajo lograron llegar hasta le sofá, realmente que se sentía muy mal, Chloe logro reconocer algunas cosas de Adrián ese no era departamento de Marinette, era de Adrián.

-¿Y tú como tienes un juego de llaves del departamento de Adrián?- exigió saber, la azabache no respondió solo saco su móvil y marco un número.

-Por favor dile que venga rápido.

Chloe tomo el móvil, no estaba segura a quien marcaba, le pareció extraño tener que ayudar alguien como Marinette, bien no era mala, solo tuvo suerte de encontrarla de buen humor.

-Marinette…- escucho al otro lado del a línea. Chloe abrió la boca.

-¿Adrián?... ok no entiendo nada, solo ven rápido.

-¿Chloe?¿Qué haces con el móvil de Marinette?

-Yo que sé, Marinette se siente mal y quiere que vengas rápido, no sé por qué pero…- Adrián le había colgado la llamada.- Creo que ya viene.- dijo.

Marinette seguía sin responderle algo, aun parecía respirar y no parecía estar inconsciente, rodo los ojos algo molesta, saco su móvil para hacer una llamada, a lo poco que Marinette alcanzo a escuchar fue que necesitaba aun medico con urgencia y dar la dirección.

-Mira n ose que te pasa, pero me has encontrado de muy buen humor, así que una vez que llegue le médico y mi amado Adrián más te vale explicarme las cosas.- Marinette asintió levemente, la rubia le inspecciono, la notaba un poquito el vientre abultado, bueno Marinette nunca tuvo la figura de una modelo como ella, tal vez solo eran detalles.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Alguien sufrirá de los nervios y no soy yo xD… bueno al principio no tenía planeado involucrar a Lila y poner como la mala a Chloe, pero necesitaba un villano a esta historia ( quiero aclarar que no estoy en contra de Lila/ volpina) solo que al personaje le queda muy bien todo lo que ya tengo planeado para Marinette y Adrián.**_

 _ **Es pero le guste al capitulo.**_

 _ **Ddas, preguntas, aclaraciones, tomatazos, bombas molotov lo que sea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_


	9. Rencores

_**Cap9 Rencores.**_

Conducía lo más rápido que los límites de velocidad lo permitían, sentía su corazón oprimirse tanto que comenzaba a agitarse, Plagg intentaba tranquilizarlo más Adrián parecía no escucharlo, al llegar al edificio salía rápidamente del auto tomando el ascensor. La puerta del departamento estaba entre abierta, al entrar rápidamente se acercó Marinette quien parecía estar dormida, Chloe terminaba de pagarle al médico que le atendió en esos momentos, mientras recibía una hoja amarilla.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto rápidamente.

-Parece que la señorita presento una descompensación en sus niveles de azúcar, un mareo muy normal en todo embarazo.- explico el médico.

-Hace unos días presento una amenaza de aborto.- dijo Adrián, Chloe abrió la boca por le asombro.

-Solo recuérdele que no debe hacer algún esfuerzo o tendrá un colapso nuevamente.- Adrián asintió.

Chloe acompaño al médico hasta la salida, mientras Adrián se llevaba a Marinette a la habitación, los kwami se quedaron con ella recostados en su vientre, Tikki le dijo que él bebe estaba muy bien, no había nada fuera de lo normal. Se dirigió nuevamente al a entrada donde la rubia le esperaba sentada en uno de los sofás.

-¿Qué hace Marinette en tu departamento?- fue lo primero que pregunto la verlo salir de la habitación.

-Ella vive conmigo, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, no me imagino que hubiera hecho si no le hubieras ayudado.

-Para empezar explícame ¿Qué pasa?

Adrián tomo cuanto aire le permitieron sus pulmones sentándose frente a ella, no tenía pensado contarle sobre el estado de Marinette, tal vez sí, pero ya cuando su hijo hubiese nacido.

-Marinette está embarazada como ya sabes, pues él bebe que espera es mi hijo.- explico, se temía que en esos momentos la rubia le armara un escándalo, más no fue así, se mantenía tranquila y algo molesta.

La rubia extendió el papel que momentos antes le dio el médico, para él la reacción fue extraña, Chloe avía madurado o algo le estaba pasando para reaccionar de ese modo.

-Solo cuídala quieres.- le dijo desconcertándolo aún más.- no seré experta en estos temas pero si ya tuvo una amenaza de aborto puede que su embarazo sea delicado.

-¿Estas bien?.- ella le miro con los ojos entre cerrados, relajo sus expresiones faciales un poco antes de siquiera contestarle.

-Así como Marinette no nos caemos bien, pero ese niño es muy aparte de nuestras diferencias personales, ahora en cuento a tu pregunta, si estoy bien, solo has memoria, nos conocemos desde niños, tu mejor que nadie sabe el por qué la muerte de mi madre.

No pudo evitar sentirse mal, cuando la conoció en su tierna infancia su madre ya había muerto… justo el mismo día que Chloe avía nacido. En cierta parte explicaba por qué su padre le consentía todo cuanto quisiera, para llenar ese vacío por la ausencia de su madre con cosas materiales.

Marinette despertó luego de un par de horas, la habitación estaba oscura y en completo silencio, los kwami dormían sobre su vientre como ya era costumbre en ellos y Adrián estaba dormido a su lado, no recordaba mucho de lo que paso, solo que se sentía muy mal y a Chloe ayudándole a llegar al departamento, todo lo demás era un poco confuso. Adrián despertó casi enseguida que ella lo hiciera, por su parte el solo recordaba a verse recostado a su lado mientras Tikki y Plagg platicaban con él bebe.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto rápidamente, sin lograr hallar su móvil.

-Las tres de la mañana.- le respondió encendiendo una lámpara sobre él mueble junto al a cama, la tenue luz apenas y logro deslumbrarla un poco.- el medico dijo que solo fue un mareo al bajar tus noveles de azúcar, te receto algunas vitaminas.

-No recuerdo mucho, solo que Chloe…

-Ella te trajo y llamo la médico, me pidió te dijera te cuidaras mucho.- a Marinette la pareció extraño que ella dijera eso, si hasta hace horas atrás y por lo poco que recordaba se burlaba de ella.- regresare a dormir al sofá, llámame si…

-No… bueno, ya estás aquí q-quédate, no me molesta, si vamos a vivir juntos, creo ya es tiempo.- intento explicarse se estaba poniendo nerviosa, Adrián lo comprendió tal vez no como ella hubiera querido decirlo pero la entendió, y nuevamente se acomodó a su lado.

Tiempo después Marinette ya estaba cerca de los cuatro meces, y durante la revisión médica todo estaba perfectamente bien. Como siempre recibió la foto del ultra sonido.

Marinette ya avía aceptado el que ambos vivieran en el departamento y no solo eso ahora dormían juntos, aun así Adrián siguió con su palabra de lograr enamorarla.

Una mañana Marinette despertó de forma tranquila Adrián estaba a su lado, ese día decidió no ir a trabajar. Aunque él rubio no había desistido a la idea de enamorar a la azabache, cada cosa que se le ocurría la ponía en marcha, dos días antes de la revisión médica ambos decidieron dar un paseo por el parque, en aquella ocasión Marinette quiso descansar un rato sentada a la orilla de una fuente mientras miraban a los niños jugar, Adrián se levantó con la excusa de comprarle una botella de agua, minutos más tarde un par de niños se acercaron a ella y le dieron dos flores, un lirio y un clavel ambos blancos, ella los acepto con gusto, al rato una niña con un globo rojo en forma de corazón se acercó a ella y darle el globo extrañada también tomo el pequeño regalo.

Ya algo cansada de que Adrián la hiciera esperar y después de atar ciertos cavos sobre los pequeños detalles eran para ella, dispuesta a irse, llegaron dos personas dentro de enormes disfraces de oso, el primero un oso con camisa, sombrero y corbata, el segundo una "osa" con un moño en la cabeza y un vestido rosa, quien estuviera en el disfraz simulaba ser una osa embarazada, papá oso toco la pancita de mamá osa y ambos simulaban darse un beso, aun sin comprender ambos osos le entregaron al que sería "bebe oso", el muñeco era un pequeño oso blanco con un pañal azul y estrellitas, un chupón del mismo color y abrazando un conejito igual de peluche. Ella sintió algo rodearle por la espalda, Adrián le había abrazado y colocado sus manos sobre su vientre, cuando ella volteo a verle él le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

Los "osos" se despidieron de la pareja y se fueron tomados de la mano.

-¿Te gusto?

-Los osos se fueron y me dejaron a su hijo… ¿Cómo lo interpreto?- al ver el rostro decepcionado del rubio no pudo evitar sentirse mal- si me gustó mucho… pero fue extraño, me hiciste esperar casi una hora sentada.

-Prometo no volver a hacerte esperar.

No muy lejos de ese lugar, otra persona miraba la escena con una seria expresión.

-¿Me estas escuchando lila?- Chloe dirigió su mirada a donde la castaña no deja de ver, logro distinguir la silueta de Adrián y Marinette, desde lo sucedido en el ascensor no los había visto otra vez.

-¿Qué hacen ellos dos?- pregunto la castaña mirando a la rubia quien tomaba de su café como si no le interesara lo que estaba pasando.

-Supongo que paseando.- le respondió sin mucho interés.

-¿Por qué con ella? ¿Por qué con una panadera? Adrián debería estar con personas de su clase y no pasearse por hay con gente de clase media.- la rubia rodo los ojos, es ahora que se arrepentía de haber aceptado la invitación a tomar un café con la italiana.

-Resulta que personas de clase media se encargan de elaborar la ropa de marca que estas usando querida.- para lila esa respuesta la dejo con la boca abierta ¿esa era Chloe? La misma que le ayudaba a hacerle pasar malos ratos a Marinette durante la adolescencia.

-Así que la panadera es una "amiga".

-No es mi amiga, jamás lo seria… solo hay que aprender a marcar límites.

-Explícate.- en esos momentos a Chloe pareció fácil decirle la verdad de esos dos, tal vez no debería pero conociendo al a italiana y sus para nada juegos limpios lo mejor era advertirle.

-Marinette seguirá ganando peso en los próximos meces, ya sabes lo que indica que una mujer este esperando un hijo y su vientre se agrande.- explico.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Adrián en eso? No es como si…

-Si.- le interrumpió.- Marinette y Adrián están esperando un hijo.

Lila apretó los dientes, la pareja desapareció de su campo visual, entonces el regalo de hace unos meces era para ella. Pero si lo pensaba mejor ahora tenía sentido algunas cosas, Lila la vio entrar al hospital en compañía de Alya hace unos meces, incluso ella corrió el rumor en el colegio de donde fue expulsada, pero solo lo creía como eso una mentira que se hizo realidad.

-Algo más querida.- lila miro a la rubia poniéndose de pie y tomando las bolsas de sus compras realizadas ese día.- madura un poco.

Estaba molesta, si bien cuando regreso a Paris tenía una cuenta pendiente con Marinette, el hacer que la expulsaran de la escuela de modas era su mayor triunfo, nadie, pero nadie se atrevía a humillar a Lila y menos durante un baile de graduación como la azabache se había atrevido en ese entonces.

El día de la graduación, Lila junto a Chloe fueron a una de las boutique más famosas de todo Paris, el vestido color plata que ella había elegido sin duda alguna cautivaría a Adrián y estaría con ella toda esa noche, tenía en tendido que solo salieron al mercado dos vestidos como el de ella, poco le importaba quien pudo a ver comprado el segundo solo le importaba ella y la reacción de Adrián al verla. Esa noche Chloe y Lila competían por llamar la atención del modelo. Si bien pudo haberse escapado y ella arruinado "accidentalmente" el vestido de la rubia, lo que miro la dejo sin palabras.

Marinette llegaba a la fiesta con el vestido ¡Con el mismo vestido que Lila! Y como si eso no fuera todo, logro llamar la atención de Adrián. Cuando la azabache estuvo sola lejos de sus amigos, fue a encararla, casi a exigirle que se marchara de la fiesta y así lo hizo, Marinette no se dejaba pisotear tan fácil, tenía su carácter. Lila accidentalmente piso la falda de su vestido cayendo sobre la mesa de bebidas, su maquillaje se estropeo, su vestido estaba pegajoso, todos se burlaban de ella, Marinette extendió su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, mas ella rechazo la ayuda; al día siguiente Lila se marchó de Paris recordando vengarse de aquella humillación contra Marinette.

-Entonces ¿saben que será él bebe?- Adrián y Marinette se encontraban sentados en una banca del parque lejos de todo el mundo, Los kwami estaban sentados sobre la pierna de Adrián.

\- Si.- respondió Plagg.- justamente anoche nos lo dijo.

-También dijo que tenía mucha curiosidad por sabes que nombre la darían.- Adrián Miro a Marinette el tema del nombre no avían querido tocarlo hasta no estar completamente seguros si sería niño o niña.

-Entonces dígannos ¿Qué será este pequeño gatito o gatita para darle un nombre?- Marinette sonreía tocando su vientre, desde su adolescencia siempre imagino los nombres para sus hijos y claro, los de Adrián.

-¿Gatito?- ambos kwami se miraron sin comprender, Adrián sonrío, era obvio a lo que la oji azul se refería, no solo ese bebe será hijo de Adrián Agreste, sino también de Chat Noir.

-Bueno todo de pende.- dijo Tikki.- ¿Qué nombres tenían pensados?

-Emma si es niña, Luis o Hugo si es niño.- respondió ella.

-Esa parte parece que ya la tenías cubierta.- sonrió el rubio, Marinette no pudo evitar sonrojarse ese pequeño detalle de los nombres nunca lo avía mencionado.

-Y bien bebe ¿tú que dices? ¿Te gusta el nombre?- Plagg flotaba frente al vientre de Marinette a espera de una respuesta, después floto hasta quedar frente a la cara de Adrián y luego a la de Marinette.

-Él bebe pregunta a quien podría parecerse más si a ¿Papá o Mamá?- dijo Tikki.- también dice que los nombres le gustan pero no quiere decirles que será, mejor otra sorpresa.

-¡Adrián!

Los kwami corrieron a esconderse, a lo lejos una chica de largo cabellos castaños se les acercaba, Adrián la reconoció rápidamente poniéndose pálido ¿Cómo es que lila estaba en el parque? Marinette frunció el ceño igual la reconocerla, aun no olvidaba lo ocurrido años atrás en la fiesta de graduación.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Recalco que lila no me cae mal solo necesito una villana para mi historia xD y por si lo preguntaban**_ _ **Hawk Moth pronto aparecerá jeje.**_

 _ **A partir de ahora estaré publicando cada fin de semana actualización de las dos historias (ToT se acabaron las vacaciones) aunque ahora un intento por publicar entre semana, pero no prometo mucho u.u**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido n.n**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_ __


	10. Enfrentamientos

_**Cap10 Enfrentamientos.**_

Lila llego a lado de Adrián y Marinette, sentándose sin permiso alguno al lado del rubio.

-UY! Estoy tan contentan de verte, no nos vemos desde cuando ¿la sesión de fotos?.- Lila se abrazó de Adrián ignorando por completo a Marinette, por su parte Adrián se sentía estar en una situación muy peligrosa.

\- Hola Lila, a mí también me alegra verte.- Marinette llamó su atención una falsa sonrisa en su rostro y un falso tono de alegría en su voz, li la le miro sonriendo.

-¡Marinette! Disculpa solo que no te vi.

-No hay problema Lila, Adrián ya es algo tarde ¿nos vamos?

-No creo que tu casa este muy lejos ¿O si Marinette? Me gustaría hablar un poco con Adrián.- Marinette estuvo a nada de abrir la boca, más Adrián se le adelanto.

-Lo siento Lila, pero tengo que irme con Marinette.- rápidamente ambos se pusieron de pie dispuestos a irse.

-¡Marinette! Oh por dios estas embarazada.- exclamo la castaña, las pocas personas que pasaban por el lugar voltearon a mirarles.

-Si es lindo verdad, te apuesto lo que quieras a que será un bebe muy lindo como su padre.- le respondió abrazándose de Adrián los celos se desbordaban de la mirada de Lila quien hacia un sumo esfuerzo por contenerse.

-No lo dudo querida, bien ya que están aquí, tenía pensado hacerle una invitación a Adrián, aremos una pequeña reunión en la terraza del Le Gran Paris, ¿Les gustaría venir? Es esta tarde.

Adrián sentía la tensión en el ambiente, lo mejor era cortar la plática con Lila, le preocupaba mucho las reacciones de Marinette y como eso podría afectar a su hijo, además de que la relación entre ambas no era para nada buena.

-Gracias Lila, pero no gracias, no me interesa ir a una fiesta, me gustaría más quedarme con Marinette y mi hijo.- se apresuró a decir más sus palabras fueron usadas al favor de Lila.

-Tienes razón que tonta, la reunión es solo para los más prestigiados de todo Paris y de buena clase que aria una panadera en ambiente así jaja…

-Pues resulta que esta panadera, acepta tu invitación querida Lila.- lila dejo de reír.- iremos a esa fiesta a presumir lo felices que somos.

-Pues si esa cosa te deja usar un vestido de coctel por mí no hay problema.- respondió señalando su vientre como algo raro, eso ni siquiera Adrián lo permitiría.

-Ya basta Lila, te prohíbo te sigas burlando de Marinette y que insultes a mi hijo, si lo que querías es causar una mala impresión felicidades, ya lo has logrado.

Lila se sorprendió, Adrián le miraba de una forma dura y sería algo muy contrario a lo que el siempre era, y claramente todo por culpa de Marinette. ¿Qué podía tener esa simple panadera que ella no? Ella tiene clase, dinero y una belleza natural.

-Venga que solo es una broma para de tontuelos.- intento excusarse.

-Bromas de muy mal gusto, y espero no verte otra vez Lila.- sentencio Adrián, tomo del brazo a Marinette comenzando a alejarse.

Lila enrojeció de coraje, claro que no sería la última vez que se vieran, eso no se había terminado, oh no, esos dos se la pagarían y muy caro.

Durante su camino por el parque, Adrián pensaba en como distraer a Marinette, se notaba muy molesta, si bien sus cambios de humor aun no los notaba no quería decir que no los experimentara o que solo fuera un rencor que despertó tras verla de nuevo, logro distinguir un vendedor de helados no muy lejos de ellos.

-Mira ¿No quieres un helado?- ella lo ignoro siguió caminando, mejor ser directo en lugar de buscar vías de escape.- Marinette, si te molesto lo que dijo Lila, lo entiendo a mi me molesto igual, yo no pretendo causarte ningún problema, no supe reaccionar en le momento.

-Has hecho bien en defendernos, no te culpo por eso, ya te lo dije Lila no es de mi agrado, estoy molesta conmigo misma por no a ver reaccionado a tiempo ese es mi problema, quisiera callarle a boca de una buena ves y es por eso que iremos a su dichosa fiesta.

-No estarás hablando enserio.- Marinette le dedico una mirada fulminante, un frio le recorrió toda la espalda.-… vamos a tener que buscarte un vestido entonces.

-No quiero un vestido tengo el conjunto perfecto para la fiesta.- le sonrió, su sonrisa parecía ser una máscara, era dulce y sincera por dentro parecía ser un pequeño y travieso demonio esperando la oportunidad de hacer sus maldades.

Tras llegar al departamento Marinette se encerró junto a Tikki en la habitación para prepararse e ir a la fiesta de Lila en el hotel, no estaba segura de lo que estaba por hacer, pero lo aria de un modo u otro Adrián aprovecho para darse una ducha rápida. Al paso de un par de horas ambos estaban listos Adrián se avía colocado una camisa de mangas largas blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y zapatos negros. Marinette por su parte salió de la habitación vistiendo un pantalón azul marino algo holgado, bailarinas blancas, una blusa larga de tirantes del mismo tono con listones amarillos y por debajo una blusa de mangas cortas de un amarillo pastel al igual que los listones, haciendo que se notara su barriga de cuatro meces, y una diadema blanca.

Para cuando llegaron a Le Gran Paris y subieron al a terraza había demasiada gente, a Marinette no le costó adivinar que ella destacaba entre todas esas personas, por un momento se arrepintió de no a ver tomado la palabra de Adrián sobre comprarle un vestido, por el otro le gustaba la idea de resaltar si eso hacía enfurecer aún más a Lila.

-¡Adrián!- la voz de Chloe llamo su atención, la rubia se acercó a ellos luciendo su vestido dorado ceñido al cuerpo.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Lila nos ha invitado.- se apresuró a responder la azabache, Chloe detallo a Marinette, no era porque se viese mal, de hecho si no le callera tan mal, diría que se veía realmente adorable vestida de ese modo. Más el cumplido se lo guardaría.

-¡Marinette!- pronto Lila apareció junto a ellos. Chloe frunció el ceño algo en su interior le decía que Lila estaba tramando algo grande contra de ella, bien Marinette no era de su agrado, pero en esos momentos podría hacer una gran excepción, de cualquier forma Lila no era su amiga, era como una piedra en el zapato y solo por su padre era que la soportaba. – vamso tengo que presentarle con unas amigas.

-¿A quiénes?- pregunto con desconfianza.

-Oh vamos son algunas modelos y diseñadoras invitadas a la fiesta.- sin decir más la jalo del brazo, Adrián estuvo a nada de cortarles el paso, más la rubia a su lado lo detuvo.

-Tu padre está al otro lado de la piscina.- le dijo.- yo me encargo de Lila y Marinette.

-No, no entiendes, no voy a dejar a mi futura esposa y a mi hijo con Lila no sabemos de qué es capaz.

-Lila es una niña mimada al igual que yo lo que nos diferencia es que yo no tengo graves problemas sobre ser una mitómana en potencia como ella, Marinette no es de mi agrado, tu eres mi amigo así que confía en mí y en Marinette sabes que no se deja pisotear por nadie.

Chloe chasqueo los dedos y de inmediato Sabrina la siguió, Adrián no quería hablar con su padre, más confiaría en ella. Lila y Marinette llegaron hasta donde un grupo de mujeres se encontraban sentadas, todas lucían realmente bien en sus vestidos de marca.

-Chicas, ella es Marinette, de quien hablábamos hace un rato.

-¿Hablaste de mí?

-Sí, les estaba contando como una panadera cautivo al modelo más importante de todo Paris.

-Aunque Marinette, también es sobrina de una de los Chefs más famosos de todo el mundo.- Chloe apareció de inmediato junto a Sabrina.- incluidos los bocadillos de esta tarde son una de las recetas más famosas .

-¿En verdad? – pregunto una de las invitadas.

-Si, mi tío abuelo es un chef muy reconocido a nivel mundial, una de mis tías por parte de mi padre trabaja en la casa blanca como chef, y en china mi abuelo tiene una de las pastelerías mas importantes.- Explico orgullosa, la castaña curvo los labios con molestia tomando asiento en una de los sillones.

-Y no solo eso, su familia tiene en parís una de las panaderías más reconocidas.- Marinette se sentó a un lado de Chloe, quedando también aun lado de Lila.

-Un simple local debajo de su casa.- respondió Lila.

-Regresando al tema principal.- dijo otra de las invitadas, notando la gran tención formada entre las tres mujeres.- es verdad que te casaste con Adrián Agreste.

-E-eh… bueno, no estamos casados…- susurro.

-¡Claro que no están casados!- espeto la castaña.- solo se "dejo" embarazar por él y ahora tiene que estar con ella por obligación.

-Perdona Lila pero ellos no están juntos por obligación.- Chloe salió a defensa de Marinette.- ellos van a casarse ¿no te llego la invitación?

-¿Qué?- gritaron ambas, Marinette entendió entre palabras de Chloe la mentira, bien Lila era una mitómana de primera, pero eso no significaba que ella no pudiera jugar le mismo juego.

-¡Chloe! Era una sorpresa.- le chillo con falsedad girándose a Lila para sonreírle.- por supuesto que vamos a casarnos las invitaciones ya fueron enviadas, si mal no recuerdo Adrián dijo que personalmente te daría la invitación.

-Pues parece que lo olvido.- sonrío, tomo una copa de vino que llevo a sus labios- Huy lo siento.- Lila había derramado el contenido de la copa sobre Marinette, como si de un accidente se tratara.- espero no deje mancha en tu ropa sería una lástima es que es tan mona.

Marinette, respiro profundamente su paciencia estaba llegando la limite.

-Sabrina, lleva a Marinette a mi habitación.- ordeno, Sabrina la tomo del brazo dispuesta a llevársela.

-Sabes Lila.- comenzó Marinette.- no soy la misma de hace años, tal vez no me case con Adrián pero que me importa, soy feliz a lado suyo, algo que nunca vas a conseguir. No con tus acciones claro está. -Las chicas que sobraban en esa disputa poco a poco se fueron, dejándolas a ellas cuatro.

-Marinette tiene razón Lila, se supondría tendrías ya que estar madurando pero te sigues comportando como una niña mimada.

-Y mira quien me lo dice "la consentida de papi" te crees la gran cosa por ser la hija del alcalde ¿no?

-Mmm si, si lo soy de mi depende estés o no en este país solo basta una llamada para que tu y tus padres sean botados para siempre. Bueno mejor te dejamos con tus amigas ups que tonta aquí ya no hay nadie.

Las tres se alejaron dejando sola a Lila, molesta se sentó nuevamente, no consiguió humillar a Marinette como lo tenía previsto y todo porque Chloe salió a su defensa.

Al otro lado de la terraza Adrián observaba como Chloe y Sabrina regresaban al hotel junto a Marinette, estaba por ir junto a ellas, temía que se hubiese sentido mal, en esos momentos, más una mano en su hombro le impidió ir junto a ella, tras de él estaba su padre.

-Me es extraño verte en estos lugares cundo no siempre fueron de tu agrado.- fue lo primero que dijo su padre.

-Digamos que alguien me convenció de venir.- la mirada de Gabriel se posó justamente a la entrada del hotel por donde antes Marinette desapareció junto a la hija del alcalde.

-Su pongo que las cosas marchan bien entre ustedes ¿No?

-De que te interesa saberlo, si por tu culpa Marinette casi pierde al bebe, tú fuiste el causante de todo esto.

-Sabes muy bien que solo quiero lo mejor para ti.- le dijo, Gabriel parecía estar muy tranquilo.- y si quieres estar con esa persona no me pienso oponer.

Adrián se sorprendió, esa persona no podía ser su padre ¿o si?

-Gracias por comprenderlo, aun así no pienso regresar a la mansión y en cuanto a trabajar para ti, me lo sigo pensando hasta encontrar un trabajo.

-Ya lo tienes, como modelo, es tu talento y tu esfuerzo ¿Qué más quieres?

-Ganar por mi cuenta, es prácticamente vivimos por tu dinero.- dijo de golpe, su padre enarco una ceja no comprendiéndolo.- es decir tengo más potenciales que solo ser modelo para tus diseños.

-Parece no logro comprenderte, pero are un esfuerzo, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, por otro lado me gustaría algún día nos reuniésemos los tres para, no lo sé comer.

-Lo voy a pensar.

Por otro lado Marinette estaba in tentando quitar la mancha de vino de su blusa, sabía que era imposible, alguien toco a la puerta de la habitación, Sabrina corrió a atender el llamado mientras que Chloe terminaba de pintarse las uñas sentada sobre su cama.

-Siempre eh dicho que el envió exprés es el mejor.- dijo para sí misma Marinette le presto mayor atención cuando una caja rectangular blanca fue dejada sobre la cama, de ella la rubia saco un vestido negro con flores rosas.

Sabía que Chloe era de presumir, y no entendía por qué ahora tenía que cambiarse de vestido nuevamente.

-Lindo vestido.- le alago intentando nuevamente quitar la mancha de su blusa.

-Bueno fue lo más rápido que Sabrina logro conseguir para embarazadas.- le respondió entregando el vestido a la azabache.- no hay que pagarlo es como un regalo pro a ver puesto a Lila en su lugar.

-Por favor yo no hice nada, no supe defenderme de sus insultos, al contrario has tenido que salir a defenderme y sigo sin entender por qué.

-Lila no es de mi agrado, tampoco del tuyo pero lo poco que dijiste la dejo sin armas para contra atacar.

-Te das cuenta que solo le seguí el juego a sus mentiras, Adrián y yo no vamos a casarnos.- la rubia le miro con molestia acortando las distancia entre ambas.

-Tu y Adrián van a casarse y yo seré tu dama de honor, ese niño no puede nacer sabiendo que sus padres solo están juntos por obligación merece una familia feliz, y si no están juntos por obligación es lo mismo, Adrián no es un trofeo, decidió con quien quedarse con la misma persona que corresponde a sus sentimientos. Tal vez no lo sepas pero ¿Por qué crees que perdí interés por el justo meces antes del a graduación? Me confeso que estaba enamorado de ti.

Marinette no supo que decir, no sabía si las palabras de Chloe eran verdad o si se había aliado con Lila y eso era una trampa. Chloe y Sabrina salieron para darle privacidad y cambiarse. Tikki salió de su escondite de uno de los bolsillos del a blusa.

-No es verdad Marinette, él bebe no cree que tú y Adrián estén juntos por obligación el sabe que lo aman.- dijo Tikki.

-No es eso Tikki, yo… le gusto a Adrián.- su corazón latía con fuerza no estaba decepcionada está feliz, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos se cristalizaron al diablo si eso era efecto de sus cambios hormonales y si eran mentiras, se sentía muy feliz.

Rápidamente se cambió por el vestido, era muy ligero, la tela era suave al contacto con su piel. Chloe entro nuevamente a la habitación, Marinette no se veía nada mal, solo le hacía falta un pequeño retoque, la sentó frente a su tocador maquillándola de forma ligera, un poco de sombra rosa y brillo en los labios ahora estaba lista.

Regresaron a la terraza, Adrián dejo de hablar con su padre al ver nuevamente a Marinette. Lila por su parte solo miraba con molestia toda la escena incluida donde Adrián la lleva ante su padre, no paso mucho para que la castaña abandonara la terraza y el hotel en su auto, sin ella el ambiente se sentía mucho más agradable.

 _¡Jajajaja!_

Una estridente riza se escuchó a pesar de todo el ruido, todos dirigieron sus miradas a la parte superior de un edificio continuo, Adrián y Marinette no podían creerlo, alguien había sido akumizado.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Si creían que los akumas estaban fuera de la historia se equivocan muajajaja ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Adrián perdonara a su padre? ¿Eh logrado causar mas odio hacia lila? ( que no me cae mal reito nuevamente ) y ya no se que mas decir jejeje.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_


	11. Dame papillon

_**Cap11. Dame papillon**_

Adrián tomo a Marinette del brazo y junto a las demás personas fueron a ponerse en resguardo, había perdido de vista a su padre, y aunque su acción fuera egoísta poco le interesaba donde estaba él, ambos entraron rápidamente al elevador aprovechando que la multitud intentaba salir a toda prisa por las escaleras de emergencia, el cubículo se detuvo bruscamente a mitad del recorrido al siguiente piso. Adrián sujeto a Marinette para evitar que se callera e hiciera daño.

-Tenemos que transformarnos.- dijo ella apartándose un poco de Adrián.

-No puedes hacerlo, no en tu estado Marinette es peligroso.- advirtió Tikki rápidamente. Marinette observo por breves segundos s Adrián quien le daba la razón a la kwami.

-¡Pero soy la única que puede purificar al Akuma!- exclamo, lágrimas de frustración salieron de sus ojos mientras apretaba los puños, se sentía verdaderamente inútil en esos momentos.

-Escucha a Tikki Marinette, transfórmarte es poner en riesgo tu vida y la del bebe no voy a dejar que lo hagas.- Adrián limpio gentilmente las lagrima de Marinette quien le miro directo a los ojos.

-Hay una forma.- dijo Plagg atrayendo la atención de ambos.

-Existe la posibilidad, pero no sabemos si funcione.- dijo Tikki algo preocupada.- cuando ambos miraculous se juntan en uno solo obtiene un poder casi divino- explico.

-Aunque dicha persona termina sucumbiendo a la locura.- le siguió Plagg.- más no me refiero a que Adrián porte ambas joyas, primero Adrián deberás de transformarte, Tikki en ti queda lo demás.

-¡Plagg transfórmame!- grito. Ante los ojos de Marinette Adrián se transformó en Chat Noir en pocos segundos, el elevador se sacudió nuevamente.

-Marinette entrégale uno de los pendientes a Chat Noir.- le dijo.

-Pero si lo haces desaparecerás.- respondió la azabache con preocupación Tikki le sonrió dulcemente.

-Tranquila solo será para ayudarlo a purificar el akuma.- su pequeña mirada azul se posó en los verdes ojos de Chat.- cuando tengas el pendiente deberás exclamar "fusiónate" antes de que yo desaparezca entonces obtendrás con que purificar al akuma.

Marinette se apresuró a quitarse le pendiente y entregarlo a Caht Noir, este exclamo las palabras de Tikki quien se fusionó con el pendiente transformándose en el yoyo de ladybug. Tomo a Marinette de la cintura e impulsándose con el bastón regresaron a la terraza del hotel, nuevamente con su bastón se impulsó a un edificio cercano para dejarla a salvo.

-Por favor ten cuidado.- le pidió. Chat la beso rápidamente.

-My lady, por ti lucharía contra un ejército entero… ve a un lugar seguro, terminare rápido con esto.

Chat llego ante la nueva víctima de Hawk Moth, se trataba de una mujer de largo cabello purpura platinado, un traje morado ceñido al cuerpo y un antifaz blanco casi parecido a una mariposa.

-Chat Noir.- dijo la villana, el gato arrugo la frente.

-Me temo que estoy en desventaja señorita usted sabe mi nombre pero yo no tengo el gusto de saber el suyo más debo confesarle que es algo que poco me interesa.- la villa comenzó a reír por sus palabras, Chat sonrió de medio lado prometió no hacer esperar a Marinette.

\- Ante tienes a Dame Papillon.- dijo su nombre en la pala de su mano se posó una pequeña mariposa blanca la cual poco a poco comenzó a tornarse negra, chat abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Vaya!- dijo fingiendo asombro por su acto.- y yo que siempre pensé que eras hombre, resulta que eres un peligrosa mariposa.

-Ríe cuanto quieras Chat Noir pronto me are con los poderes de tu miraculous y el de ladybug y no abra nadie que logre detenerme… por cierto donde esta ese insoportable insecto. – dame papillon miro a todos lados con molestia la de traje rojo aun parecía no dignarse en aparecer.

-Me temo que la fiesta será entre tu y yo.- sin más que decir Chat se impulsó con su bastón hasta donde ella, e intentar descubrir donde se escondía el akuma.

De ante mano sabía que esa persona no era Hawk Moth, era otra de sus marionetas.

Marinette salió del edificio dirigiéndose a donde los invitados observaban la batalla entre Chat y aquel villano. Su corazón lo sentía oprimido por la angustia y en su vientre sentía un nudo, no debi de preocuparse, no era bueno para su bebe pero no podía evitarlo.

-Tranquilo bebe, tu padre estará bien… lo estará.- dijo acariciando su vientre.

-¡Marinette!- Sabrina salió de entre las personas corriendo hasta ella.- ¿Dónde te metiste? Chloe está muy preocupada por ti.- la azabache enarco una ceja ¿Chloe preocupada por ella?- ¿y Adrián?

-A-adrián… f-fue a buscar a su padre, apenas logro sacarme regreso a buscarlo.- dijo rápidamente. Ambas se dirigieron donde Chloe intentaba dar una explicación a los policías, a quienes dejo en segundo plano al ver llegar a Sabrina junto a Marinette.

-¡¿Pero dónde estabas?!

-Yo…- Marinette retrocedió… un par de Akumas se apoderaron de ambas regresándolas a hacer Antibug y La invisible. Ambas parecían estar dispuestas a atacarlas.

Sintió como alguien la tomaba en brazos y la alejaba de ellas, por un momento pensó que era Chat más su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir que se trataba de Evillustrator.

\- E-evillustrator.- dijo con espanto.

-Tranquila Marinette yo te mantendré a salvo de esas arpías.- le dijo, ni siquiera sus palabras lograron tranquilizarla, su último encuentro en su forma civil no termino de buen modo, Hawk Moth podría simplemente utilizarlo para hacerle daño.

Sentía fuertes nauseas, más intento calmarse. Antibug apareció donde ellos dispuesta a atacar a Marinette, ella intento alejarse más no pudo levantarse su pierna tenía un símbolo de bloqueado y tras ella lady wifi. Ahora esos tres estaban por atacarla.

El bastón de Chat los mando lejos a cada uno evitando le hicieran daño, Marinette respiro, chat llego en el momento indicado. Parecía haber sido lastimado del brazo y su traje estaba algo desgarrado, dame papillon apareció frente a ellos.

-Me pregunto qué clase de villana serás si te transformo ahora.- dijo mirando fijamente a Marinette.- transformo una mariposa la cual voló en su dirección. Más esta fue destruida a medio camino.

-Detente Dame Papillon.- tras de ella y sorprendiendo a los tres apareció Hawk Moth.

-¡Hawk Moth!- exclamo Chat.

-Maestro ¡Déjeme destruirla!- pidió, más tubo que inclinarse presa de un gran dolor en su interior.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que dejes de hacer estupideces Dame, ladybug no se ha aparecido en ningún momento.- dijo serio, clavando su mirada en Chat Noir.- no será la última vez que nos veamos Chat Noir, y será mejor que le adviertas a tu pequeño insecto que no le conviene ocultarle la encontrare y la destruiré.

-¡Si no es que los destruyo antes!- grito lanzando el yoyo de ladybug a un metro de distancia se detuvo la trayectoria emitiendo una radiante luz blanca que purifico a los akumas.

Hawk Moth y Dame papillon avían desaparecido.

Chat perdió la transformación regresando a ser Adrián, quien callo de rodillas presa del agotamiento, Plagg callo a su lado en un estado de semi inconciencia, Marinette se colocó el pendiente nuevamente y lo mismo pasó con Tikki.

Bajaron del edificio donde ya los cuerpos de policía marcaban un perímetro en el lugar para hacer una investigación, un par de ambulancias también estaban presentes.

-¡Marinette!- ambos miraron como Chloe y Sabrina corrían a ellos- ¿Qué le paso a Adrián?

-M-me caí por las escaleras.- dijo rápidamente de manera torpe.

-S-si, eso su padre ya estaba en un lugar seguro así que regreso, pero hu-hubo un estruendo y termino por caer por las escaleras.

-Chloe será mejor que les llevemos ante las ambulancias.- sugirió Sabrina, la rubia negó con la cabeza soltando un bufido de molestia, su perfecta tarde se había arruinado, Sabrina y Marinette fueron hasta una ambulancia y Chloe y Adrián a otra.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre desaparecer en los peores momentos, ¡casi me da algo de no encontrarlos!- le regaño Chloe una vez le medico termino de atender a Adrián por su "caída" había conseguido un esguince en el hombro.

-T-tenía que regresar por mi padre, cuando deje a Marinette, estaré molesto con el pero tampoco le deseo la muerte.

-La próxima vez has el favor de no usar un elevador.- grito- los vi entrar al elevador fue un milagro que este no callera de golpe al último piso.- Adrián trago grueso no pensó que alguien los viera en ese momento.

-Bien lo siento, lo siento, prometo esto no se repetirá otra vez.- el móvil de la rubia comenzó a sonar, esta comenzó con un fingido llanto y la forma en la que hablaba solo significaba que era su padre quien le llamaba.

El para médico le sugirió ir al hospital para su pronta recuperación Más él se negó a partir de inmediato en la ambulancia, tenía que asegurarse primero del estado de Marinette.

Sabrina se avía marchado en cuanto vio como Chloe le armaba un "berrinche" a su padre por el incidente en el hotel, así que su mejor amiga debía estar hay para apoyarla, Marinette se encontraba sentada fuera de la ambulancia al paramédico le pareció extraño que en esos momentos ella le pidiera una galleta, pero entendió teniendo en cuenta que la señorita estaba embarazada y nada le costó darle ese pequeño "antojo" aprovechando que estaban solas Tikki comía su galleta en las piernas de Marinette procurando no tirar migajas sobre el vestido. En cuanto Adrián llego frente a ella Plagg se abrazó al vientre de la azabache.

-Pobre bebe, está llorando.- dijo Plagg a Marinette se le oprimió el corazón y lo mismo para Adrián.

-Ha estado muy asustadito desde que todo comenzó y no deja de llamar a su papá.- dijo Tikki con pena. A Marinette se le cristalizaron los ojos por el sentimiento.

-Tranquilo bebe, ya estoy aquí, nada malo me paso y nadie me alejara de ti.- dijo el rubio poniendo una mano sobre el vientre de Marinette.

Los kwami se escondieron dentro de la nuevamente al notar una tercera presencia acercarse, ante ellos llegaba Gabriel Agreste. Marinette torno su rostro algo serio ese señor aun no era de su agrado.

-Me alegra ver que están bien.- su mirada se posó sobre Marinette, que mantenía sus manos sobre le vientre.- ¿Algo no va bien?

-Todo está en perfecto orden señor Agreste, gracias por preocuparse.- le respondió ella tratando de no sonar maleducada.

-Aun así me gustaría una segunda opinión, el auto ya está esperándonos para ir al hospital.- les dijo comenzando a alejarse.

-Lo mejor sería ir con él, no es que ya lo perdonara, pero me preocupas y también él bebe, así que yo también quiero otra opinión.

No muy convencida, se dirigieron al auto de su padre quien los llevo al hospital donde antes Marinette fue internada de emergencia, nuevamente adelantaron su revisión, el ultrasonido no mostraba nada por lo cual preocuparse, solo que Marinette debía de estar en completa tranquilidad pues su ritmo cardiaco estaba elevado más de lo normal. A Adrián le vendaron el hombro, no podría hacer esfuerzo por un tiempo ni tampoco modelar para ayudar en su recuperación en un par de días.

Su padre los dejo frente al edificio donde estaba su departamento, la tarde fue bastante agitada y llena de sorpresas, entre ellas el encuentro con Hawk Moth, los kwami regresaron a abrazar el vientre de Marinette, ya estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de cariño por parte de ambos que ni siquiera los notaba o mostraba que eso le incomodara.

-Sé que es algo tarde y quisieras descansar, pero tenía planeado darte esto en cuanto llegáramos a casa.- dijo Adrián, Marinette se sentó sobre la cama poniendo un par de almohadas en su espalda para estar más cómoda.

Marinette recibió un pequeño cofre blanco que parecía estar hecho de mármol o un material parecido, su nombre estaba grabado en la tapa con letras doradas, al abrir el cofre encontró una pequeña nota con letras metálicas en rosa.

" _Amor de cisne. Un corazón permanece intacto para siempre"_

Sonrío ante aquellas palabras, nuevamente miro dentro del cofre encontrándose con una hermosa gargantilla, la cadena era de plata del cual colgaba la figura de un cisne, dentro de este se encontraba un diamante color rosa.

-¿Te gusta?- la azabache le miro sin palabras, era muy hermoso el detalle. Adrián tomo la gargantilla y se la coloco, ella no objeto por el gesto.

-Es… muy hermoso, pero…no tenías que hacerlo, esto debido costarte una fortuna.

-Prometí enamorarte, hacerte estos detalles, no son nada en comparación.

-Por lo menos esta vez una pareja de osos no me regalo a su hijo- sonrió con cierta burla.

-El primer intento es el más difícil de olvidar.

-¿Por qué un cisne?- Adrián se avía colocado a un lado de ella abrazándola comenzando a acariciar su cabello, ese gesto comenzaba a tranquilizarla, a quitar dudas y temores en ella.

-Es algo llamado "amor de cisne" cuando un cisne escoge a una pareja, le es fiel para toda la vida, hasta el momento de su muerte, aunque ellos emigren se reencuentran una y otra vez… cuando muere, en su agonía cantan, es el famoso "canto del cisne", su muerte no es triste, es alegre, dependiendo cuál de los partiera primero se alegran porque se reunirán nuevamente. Saben que están destinados a encontrarse el uno al otro a la eternidad.- le explico.

-¡Pero que cursi y empalagoso!- se quejó Plagg, Marinette no pudo evitar reír por sus palabras, Adrián y Tikki le miraron de mal modo, Plagg sabia como arruinar los momentos más románticos.

-¡Pues a mí me parece muy hermoso y él bebe opina lo mismo!- dijo Tikki.

-Por lo menos mi hijo si aprecia mis palabras.- siguió Adrián quien regreso su mirada Marinette.-me gustaría, que nuestras vidas sean de ese modo, que nuestras vidas estén destinadas encontrarse más allá de la muerte, y renacer para encontrarnos, morir para encontrarnos, vivir atrapados en ese círculo vicioso solo los dos, eternamente, juntos.

-E…eres un ¡tonto!- los kwami se sorprendieron Marinette comenzó a llorar.

Perturbado Adrián miraba algo perdido a Marinette quien después de aquellas palabras lo empujaba separándose de su abrazo, notando que la chica pasaba el dorso de su mano en su cara, dejando escapar por sus labios ligeros sollozos.

-¿Qué hice?- pregunto confundido.

-D-decirme todas esas cosas… es muy lindo…

Ahora entendía sus palabras no la ofendieron, le gustaron al punto de conmoverse y comenzar a llorar, nuevamente la abrazo dejándola llorar en su pecho hasta quedarse dormida. Desde aquel día, cada noche recibía un pequeño detalle sobre la cama, desde rosas, hasta pequeñas piezas de cristal que eran sus favoritas, cada detalle era único y romántico.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Después de una pelea nada mejor que escuchar cosas románticas, me pase de rosa ¿Cause diabetes? xD es que… es que es muy lindo awww… por otro lado**_ _ **Hawk Moth aparece ante Marinette y Chat Noir y junto a él una nueva secuas dame papillon, que tal parece ya se conocían desde hace tiempo ¿Quién será esta nueva villana? ¿Qué paso con Lila? ¿Qué pasara e el siguiente capítulo?**_

 _ **Dudas preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones todo es bien venido**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**_


	12. Compras y Misterios

_**Cap12. Compras y Misterios.**_

Un mes ha pasado, justamente desde el encuentro con Dame Papillon, ningún akuma ha aparecido nuevamente en la ciudad y le preocupaba de cierta forma, tuvo frente a ella a demás a su peor pesadilla Hawk Moth quien siempre se ocultaba en las sombras dejando que sus creaciones hicieran el trabajo sucio por él.

Marinette regresaba del médico de su quinta revisión junto a Nathalie… para un embarazo normal las revisiones médicas serían cada inicio de trimestre, Adrián y Gabriel habían insistido tanto que cada mes tenía una revisión y cada mes una nueva fotografía del ultrasonido del bebe. Aun le parecía extraño que al señor Agreste se mostrara ahora preocupado por su futuro nieto.

Nathalie prefería esperar a Marinette fuera de la clínica, tal vez eso le aria sentir un tanto más cómoda, sabía perfectamente que ella no era de su completo agrado todavía.

-¿Qué tal ha ido todo?- le pregunto la asistente una vez le vio salir por las grandes puertas.

-Para ser la quinta revisión todo está bien.- ambas mujeres entraron al auto que no tardó en dar marcha, Adrián y Marinette irían a compras esa tarde.

-Hace un mes casi no se notaba, y ahora pareces de seis.- le dijo intentando comenzar una conversación para hacer más ameno el viaje, Marinette coloco una mano sobre su vientre mientras sonreía.

-Lo sé, el doctor dice que le preocupaba que yo no ganara el peso correspondiente y eso podría significar otra amenaza de aborto, pero eh ganado peso y todo está muy bien ahora, incluso ya se mueve.- sonrío un mes atrás se suponía debía de sentir los primeros movimientos de su bebé, pero a pesar de estar todo bien, se negaba a moverse y eso le preocupaba, Plagg lo describió primeramente como pereza por parte del bebe. No fue hasta esa misma mañana que sintió las primeras pataditas de su bebe.

-Pues mira que se tardó un poco… ¿y ya sabes qué será?

\- No… el doctor dice que ya se nota que sexo tendrá mi bebe, más nos gustaría que sea sorpresa.

-Adrián comento algo sobre terminar la sesión rápidamente él día de hoy para ir a unas compras ¿Pensaron en la oferta del señor Gabriel?

Marinette centro su atención a un punto fijo en la nada, el padre de Adrián les había propuesto hacerse cargo de todos los gatos para él bebe, desde lo que necesitaría hasta llegado el momento del parto en una clínica privada, Marinette aun desconfiaba demasiado de ese señor y muy a su pesar debía aceptar le hecho de que tendría que convivir con su hijo tarde o temprano.

-Si, pero no gracias… Adrián y yo queremos hacer las cosas por nuestra cuenta, son asuntos que solo debemos tratar entre ambos sin involucrar a terceros.- dijo firme. Nathalie regreso su mirada al frente, sin duda Gabriel tenía razón al decirme que Marinette parecía ser una chica especial.

-Tengo una duda, si no quieren saber que será él bebe ¿Qué piensan comprarle?

-Eh leído en algunas revistas, que para estos casos es mejor escoger algunos colores neutros, como el amarillo, verde agua, blanco, melocotón, pero lo más importante es que la ropita sea de algodón para evitar que él bebe tenga rozaduras en su piel.-la asistente de Gabriel comenz oa reír no porque le pareciera tonta su explicación, le daba gracia la forma en la que Marinette se expresaba.

-Te escuchas como toda una experta.- Marinette le vio sonreírle, no era una sonrisa burlona era sincera, y por extraño que parecía la sentía hablar desde el corazón, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada por ello.

-P-podría ser, pero una me falta mucho… - comenzó a jugar con sus manos de forma nerviosa.- a estas alturas y aun no tenemos un nombre para él o ella.

-¿Qué has pensado?

-Luis en caso de que sea un niño, y Emma si es una niña.

-Sera mejor que lo piensen rápido.- aconsejo.

Pronto llegaron al estudio donde se estaban llevando la sesión de fotos para un nuevo perfume, al salir del auto, el móvil de Nathalie comenzó a sonar, parecía ser una llamada urgente, Marinette propuso ella adelantarse conocía le camino, no era la primera vez que iba a ese estudio. Apenas intento cruzar la gran puerta una chica castaña de ojos verdes salió por ella casi empujando a Marinette quien logro mantener el equilibrio, la joven le miro por unos segundos inspeccionándola con la mirada para después sonreírle de forma sínica y marcharse.

-Pensé que Lila se marchó del país.- Dijo Tikki desde su escondite en la bolsita que portaba Marinette.

-Pues por lo visto aún no.- Marinette tenía la frente arrugada, más se calmó de inmediato, se supone sería un lindo día de compras con Adrián y ni siquiera la pretenciosa de Lila podría arruinarlo.

Ingreso con algo de nerviosismo, era su imaginación la que estaba jugándole una mala broma, sabía que Lila no era trigo limpio entonces ¿Por qué la sintió tan extraña en ese pequeño encuentro? Al llegar miro a Adrián posando con el perfume de la temporada, su rostro demostraba estar muy incómodo, era extraño… no quería distraerlo por tal motivo se dirigió a los camerinos. El lugar estaba en completo silencio, tomo asiento en un pequeño sofá de cuero negro casi al centro de la habitación, Tikki salió de la bolsita, de la cual poco después Marinette saco una especie de estuche pequeño sacando un trozo de queso.

-¡Mi precioso!- exclamo Plagg saliendo de su escondite yendo directo a Marinette.

-Esa es mi barriga Plagg.- dijo entre pequeñas risas Marinette, el kwami fue a directo a abrazarse a ella.

-Eso es mi tesoro.- le respondió señalando el queso.- y esto mi precioso por cierto, dice que tiene frio ¿Qué has hecho?

-¡Sera niño!- exclamo, Tikki soltó una pequeña risita.

-Plagg tiene una forma muy curiosa de hablar, no es un niño pero tampoco te confirmaremos si es niña, es una sorpresa.-Dijo Tikki

-Oye falta mi pregunta.

-El gel para le ultra sonido es frio, yo no le hice nada.- se defendió rápidamente mostrándole la foto del ultrasonido.

-Veamos.- Marinette no entendía por qué Adrián se quejaba demasiado de él, Plagg era demasiado simpático y gracioso, era eso o el embarazo le hacía ver todo color rosa.- bebe te ves perfecto en esta foto, sin duda alguna ya se ve que serás.

Tras un rato de charla con los kwami, Adrián entro algo molesto a su camerino ignorando por completo la presencia de la azabache, se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla frente al espejo tirándose una toalla a la cara, parecía decir algo entre diente, pero era inaudible lo que fuera que dijera, más bien eran murmureos.

Marinette suspiro audiblemente, esperando le escuchara, pero no lo hizo.

-Si te estresas así por ser modelo ¿Qué será cuando seas padre?- le pregunto burlón Plagg, Adrián seguía sin querer quitarse la toalla y prestar atención a su alrededor.

-¡Se está moviendo!- exclamo la azabache, fue entonces que Adrián alzo la mirada y busco por todas partes hasta ver que casi frente suyo estaba Marinette con las manos sobre su vientre demasiado entusiasmada.

Los kwami rápidamente se abrazaron a su vientre para sentir los movimientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Marinette?- fue lo primero que le pregunto, ella estaba más embelesada en los movimientos de su bebe.

-Le prometiste a Marinette ir a comprar las cosas para le bebe esta tarde.- le respondió Tikki, ahora lo recordaba.

-…Oh… cierto.-Marinette tomo la mano de Adrián y la puso sobre su vientre dejándole sentir las pequeñas pataditas.

* * *

Ella abría sus ojos con debilidad, el simple hecho de parpadear le dolía hasta el alma, con un esfuerzo sobre humano se colocó de pie, tomo la vara de bambú seco entre sus manos y nuevamente se lanzó al ataque contra su oponente frente suyo, la sombra delante de sus ojos hizo un movimiento con el brazo derecho dándole un certero golpe en las costillas derribándole nuevamente.

-Levántate.- ordeno

Nuevamente se encontraba en una difícil situación para lograr ponerse de pie y seguir luchando, no importa cuántas veces se lanzara al ataque, el resultado era el mismo, un certero golpe en algún punto clave y terminaba con lesiones no serias pero si dolorosas.

-Suficiente.- dijo la sombra mirando el como aquella persona ya no lograba ponerse de pie.- terminamos por hoy, mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento.

La sombra desapareció por una puerta lateral, al asegurarse de estar completamente sin nadie más, un haz de luz amarilla ilumino su cuerpo, una pequeña criatura amarilla con tonos negros floto a su lado, sus verdes ojos le miraron más brillantes que nunca, esa persona irradiaba felicidad de sus ojos.

-¿No te has cansado Beeb?- la criaturita amarilla negó lentamente con su pequeña cabeza. La persona de ojos verdes le acercó una nuez que no dudo en tomar.

-Maestra ¿Está segura de esto?- le pregunto mientras volaba hasta el pequeño recipiente lleno de nueces.

\- Hawk Moth tiene oscuros planes y ahora con su nueva ayudante Dame papillon las cosas no serán fáciles.- le respondió mirando de forma preocupada por la ventana.- no todo es simplemente purificar akumas, puedo sentir que algo más, algo más importante está en juego.

-El maestro nos pidió mantener suma discreción hasta llegado el momento.- dijo Beeb.- ¿Qué te preocupa realmente maestra?

-Nada Beeb, nada… mejor descansa, mañana será un día igual de duro para ambas y para…- guardo silencio, su mirada verde se clavó en la puerta por donde antes ingreso.- para que esa pobre alma logre encontrar su propio equilibrio.

La maestra de Beeb se recostó sobre un sofá ya desgastado, no podía evitar sentir melancolía, quien antes gozo de una felicidad infinita ahora se equilibraba entre la felicidad y la amargura en su interior.

* * *

Marinette y Adrián llegaron a una primera tienda para bebes, que los dejo más asustados de lo que ya estaban, estaban seguros que si se llegaban a separar un poco se perderían en ese enorme laberinto lleno de estantes y cosas para los pequeñines.

-¡Bien venidos a Premier Bourgeon ¿Puedo ayudarles?

-Eh… ha… si- dijo rápidamente le rubio, explicando su situación, sobre que era la primera vez que comprarían cosas para su bebe y no sabían que comprar.

-Primerizos, no hay problema yo les ayudare.

La pareja siguió a la vendedora hasta la sección de recién nacidos, antes de poder comenzar a elegir las cosas, la joven les entrego un listado de cuatro hojas, con el nombre de productos y el para que servían o se componían estos.

-Esta es una guía de que cosas comprar para su bebe, es mejor que entre ustedes escojan lo que desean comprar.- dijo la vendedora- con su permiso, felices compras.

Un poco desconcertados, se miraron, miraron el listado que Adrián tenía en las manos.

-¿Todo esto es lo esencial?- cuestiono el rubio.

-Pues… si… mejor ve por uno de esos carritos y comencemos a comprar las cosas. Plagg y Tikki desde sus escondites presentían ya que sería el día más largo de sus vidas.

Fue fácil, el escoger la ropita del bebe, y las mantitas, lo difícil fue escoger la marca de pañales que debían comprar.

-¿Qué sigue?- pregunto Marinette, tras examinar un pequeño pañalera que parecía ser un tutu de bailarina.

-Cosas de baño.- contesto.

Se encaminaron al segundo piso de la plaza donde se encontraba todo el amueblado para bebes, dejarían, la cuna, moisés y carrito al final de las compras.

-¿Importa mucho el color de la tina?- pregunto algo molesta Marinette, tenían más de veinte minutos mirando las tinas para bebe y no podían decidirse por uno.

-No podemos elegir tan a la ligera.

-Da lo mismo, digo, no porque sea niño tenemos que comprarle todo azul o verde y no porque sea niña todo rosa o amarillo.

-Dejemos que ellos elijan.- Plaggy Tikki salieron un poco de entre las compras la verdad que estaban muy bien haciéndose pasar por muñecos mientras estaban recostados sobre una de las sabuesitas mantitas para él bebe.

-Me gusta la lila- señalo Tikki

-¡Roja!- dijo Plagg

-la lila es linda.- Adrián trago grueso, de un momento a otro el estado de Marinette que antes estaba molesto ahora estaba tranquila.

-No te parece muy afeminado….

-¡Claro que no! Por dios Adrián es un bebe, no se va a estar fijando en los colores si son muy afeminados o machistas.- dijo molesta.

-Bien… bien… no te exaltes, será la lila.

-Ahora por un cambiador de pañales.

El resto del día a Adrián le precio no tener fin, tenían tan tas cosas que comprar, antojos que satisfacer y muchos paquetes que cargar, por suerte, los muebles que necesitarían para el cuarto del bebe se quedaban pagados y listos para ser enviados hasta su departamento.

Los paquetes llegarían en tres días. Por suerte para él esos tres días avanzaron rápido, por mala suerte Marinette comenzaba un poco tarde con los peores síntomas del embarazo… los cambios de humor.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **¿Qué todo sería color rosa con algunos akuma de postre? ¡Pues no! Muajajaja eh aquí un misterio ¿Una maestra, otro kwami y una persona desconocida? Mmmm que tanto estaría ideando mi hámster en mi mente… ni yo lo se jajaja**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, spoilers lo que sea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara este capitulo**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_


	13. Cambios y Presentimientos

_**Cap13 Cambios y Presentimientos.**_

Dos semanas después de su pequeña tarde de compras había pasado, durante ese tiempo Adrián comenzó a sentirse un poco extraño, no ante el hecho de tener ahora los nuevo cambios de humor de Marinette, era un poco más…extraño, tanto que juraría ser el quien estaba embarazado, aunque solo eran simple ideas suyas, sabía que esta era una nueva etapa en su vida tal ves sea por eso que él también es afectado.

Esa tarde prefirió que Plagg se quedara en casa con Marinette, cada vez el trabajo aumentaba era como si su padre se empeñase en mantenerlo lo más lejos posible de su familia aunque por otro lado entendía que cuando las pasarelas de nuevas colecciones de moda se acercaban el trabajo incrementaba al doble. Se sentía ligeramente mareado y con jaqueca.

Se tomó un descanso, ya no soportaba estar ni un segundo más bajo los reflectores, al entrar a su camerino y sentarse un segundo en el sillón tuvo las terribles ganas de comer tocino y mermelada… más haciendo aun lado sus extraños "antojos" le era extraño no a ver recibido llamada alguna de Marinette, entonces recordó que había olvidado el móvil en el camerino, lo saco de su chaqueta aun lado suyo, pantalla marcaba treinta y dos llamadas perdidas de ella… se preocupó, más antes de sacar conjeturas, prefirió llamarle, si no le respondía llamaría a un hospital.

- _Alo…_

-¡¿Marinette?!

- _…¡ERES UN IDIOTA!_

Extrañado comenzó a escuchar el llanto de la azabache al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Estas bien?

- _¡NO!_

 _-_ Tranquila ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡ _ME PASA QUE TODA LA TARDE TE ESTUBE MARCANDO Y NO ME CONTESTAS, NO TE INTERESO, ESO ES LO QUE PASA!_

-…¿De dónde sacas que no me interesas? Te amo ya te lo eh dicho.

- _¡Es mentira! Tu no quieres a nadie ni al bebe, si lo quisieras un poco no nos hubieras dejado solos_

-…Marinette, tengo que trabajar, además no están solos, Tikki y Plagg están con...

- _¡Claro! Si te interesa tu trabajo más que tu hijo… pero ya no importa para cuando regreses ni tu hijo ni yo estaremos aquí ¡no te atrevas a buscarnos!_

Le colgó la llamada, desconcertado, tomo su chaqueta y dejo todo el trabajo, tenía que ver el que Marinette no cometiera ninguna estupidez, para cuando llego y abrió las puertas encontró a la chica hecha un mar de lágrimas en el sillón, Tikki y Plagg parecían intentar consolarla con nulo éxito.

-¿Qué paso?- fue lo primero que pregunto a los kwami, Marinette no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia en la casa.

-No lo sé.- contesto Tikki.- de la nada comenzó a llorar y a decir que no la querías.

-Si.- le siguió Plagg.- y fue extraño de un momento quiso comer tocino y mermelada y al otro se convirtió en un mar de lágrimas.

-Creo que estos son los llamados "cambios hormonales".- Tikki no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita por su comentario, Adrián suspiro ya se temía que pronto le llegaría ese momento a Marinette y no sería el único descontrol emocional de ella.

-Y del bebe no te preocupes, desde hace un buen rato que está dormido.- dijo por último el kwami.

-Mari…-se arrodillo frente a ella tomándola de las manos.

-Eres un mentiroso…-le dijo entre lágrimas.

-Princesa…¿Qué te paso?

-Me dejaste sola que esperabas.

-¡Oye!- exclamaron el par de kwami Adrián les hizo un gesto con la boca para pedirles que no la contra dijeran.

-Pero te dije que tenía que trabajar, pronto abra un evento muy importante de moda en Paris y…

-¡Te importa más tu trabajo que tu hijo!- le grito.

-No, no me importa… me importa mi hijo y tú me importas, los dos son mi mundo.

-¡No, no es cierto!- grito- si te importáramos te hubieras quedado….auh…

-¿Te pateo?

-…Si…

Fue en ese momento que Adrián acaricio con cuidado el vientre de la castaña sintiendo atentamente los movimientos de su bebe.

-No le gusta que llores, ella también se pone triste.- le dijo.

-Ni siquiera sabes si será niña.- sollozo.

-Presiento que será una niña preciosa, ambas serán como dos gotas de agua y en la calle cuando las vean paseas todos dirán que eres una buena hermana mayor…

-¡SOY SU MADRE!- le grito otra vez soltándose a llorar, en un principio el rubio pensó que eso le aria gracia, pero pareció enfadarla aún más.

-Me pondría celoso si los demás hombres llegan a decir sobre que eres una madre demasiado bella, prefiero que piensen que eres su hermana, porque tu belleza de madre quiero quedármela exclusivamente para mí.

-¿De verdad?

-Si… ya no llores.

-No me dejes sola otra vez.

-Nunca te voy a dejar sola.- le abrazo, ese fue sin duda alguna un día algo extraño y por demás largo

Tikki miraba en silencio la escena sumamente enternecida, era como un perfecto cuento de hadas… Plagg por su parte rodo los ojos y saco la lengua ese par cada día se hacía más y más dulce tanto que le empalagaba, aun así los quería a ambos.

* * *

Hawk Moth miraba un punto fijo sobre uno de los muros de su escondite… un enorme muy poco iluminado el cual mostraba una silueta casi irreconocible, desde hace días se sentía incómodo estaba seguro que la presencia de Anthophila había desaparecido hace veinte años, como era posible que "ese" insecto siguiera con vida después de casi veinte años. Sonrió de medio lado, algo en su interior le decía que le reencuentro estaba próximo a llegar entre ambos.

Dame papillon miraba a su maestros en silencio al otro extremo de la habitación, casi acoplándose a las sombras mismas.

-Maestro…- le llamo, más Hawk Moth no parecía querer prestar a tención a su existencia, rodo los ojos odiaba ser ignorada.

-Puedo sentir su presencia.- comenzó a hablar- puedo sentir su odio dirigido a mí, puedo sentir la mescla de sentimientos negativos revoloteado como mariposas en su interior.- sus palabras eran como murmuro en el aire para Dame papillon, no le importaba ella solo tenía un objetivo en específico.

-Maestro por favor, déjeme terminar lo del otro día, esta vez no fallare y prometo conseguirle los miraculous de ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Todo a su tiempo mi querido Akuma.- Hawk Moth sonrió de forma cruel, Dame papillon se tiro al suelo víctima de un fuerte dolor en su interior, le estaba costando trabajo respirar. Cuando logro conseguir aire para sus pulmones se inclinó mirando a su maestro.- El nacimiento de volpina está por llegar.

Ella apretó los dientes y los puños casi al mismo tiempo, sus ojos se tiñeron de ira, de una profunda ira.

Un golpe seco dio directo en su rostro, la respiración comenzó a fallarle.

* * *

-¡Maestra!- exclamo preocupada de haberle causado un daño grave.

-Estoy bien.- fueron sus secas apalabras, su mirada se dirigió al cielo, tuvo una extraña sensación en su interior, una mezcal entra la decepción, la ira y dolor, hace casi veinte años que no tenía esa extraña mescla de sentimientos y ahora estaban hay presentes como en aquella ocasión.-Dime una vez mas ¿Por qué quieres convertirte en Volpina? Esta vez la verdadera.

-Yo…- bajo su rostro, su respuesta no necesitaba pensarse más de dos veces, tampoco necesitaba tiempo para ello.- yo, quiero salvarla, sé que me eh equivocado antes, pero ahora entiendo que quiero ser la verdadera Volpina.

-Esa persona que intentas salvar, intento matarte…- su mirada tras el antifaz delineo la marca de una cicatriz desde el cuello hasta el pecho de su aprendiz.

-Lo sé, y el daño que quiere causar es el mismo que yo desde hace tiempo, pero ahora soy diferente quiero… quiero hacer todo bien.

-Aun te falta mucho para que Taill te acepte como su portador… sabes que los zorros son muy astutos no te sorprendas si cambia de opinión muy pronto.

-Maestra Anthophila…-susurro, su maestra miraba el colgante de volpina en sus manos, el kwami aún no parecía querer despertar a pesar de todo el tiempo que el entrenamiento se ha mantenido, tal vez, su aprendiz no era la persona indicada para ser volpina.

* * *

El fin de semana llego pronto para Adrián, por fin tendría unos días completos para Marinette y sus cambios hormonales, ese día se dispondrían a acomodar las cosas en la habitación del bebe.

-La cuna podría estar de este lado mirando a la ventana.- señalo la azabache la parte izquierda junto a la entrada de la habitación.- el cambiador a un lado de la cuna.

-¿Dónde pondrás el moisés? ¿En el centro de la habitación?-Marinette miro el pequeño moeses blanco con amarillo adornado con pequeñas abejitas.

-Lo quiero aun lado de nuestra cama, de mi lado

-Pensé que el moisés seria para cuando naciera.

-Lo es, pero tiene que estar un tiempo cerca de mí, si será cesárea, no puedo moverme mucho y podrás ayudarme.

-De acuerdo.

-La mecedora la quiero sobre la pequeña alfombra, y el armario en la pared contraria.- a cada instrucción Adrián movía de manera veloz la caja correspondiente a lo que debía ir en el lugar.- ¿Dónde pondríamos la cajonera y el baúl?

-El baúl lo dejamos a los pies de la cuna y la cajonera junto al armario.

-Sí, me gusta… bien ahora puedes armar todo.

-Podrías pasarme una pequeña caja de herramientas que está en nuestro armario.- la azabache salió por lo pedido, Adrián sonrió y salió tras de ella con algo de cuidado de no ser "descubierto"

Cuando Marinette abrió el armario un pequeño globo en forma de estrella salió de este, algo confundida abrió el armario de par en par, mas globos en forma de estrella llenos de helio salieron del armario del cual en sus puertas estaba colgada una pequeña lona.

" _Te amo a cada amanecer, más y más"_

Sonrió con ternura, colgando de la lona se encontraba un brazalete de planta, con sus iniciales, las de Adrián y Marinette dentro de un corazón, rodeado de pequeños diamantes, el detalle no podía negar que era hermoso, pero demasiado para ella.

-Es hermoso.- dijo tomando el brazalete.

-Me alegra que te guste.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo, esto debido costarte una fortuna.-Adrián tomo el brazalete de su mano y lo coloco en su muñeca.

-Para nada, esto no es nada en comparación a lo que siento realmente por ti, cada detalle no es ni la quinta parte de mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Relativamente el quinto mes de embarazo fue el más difícil, para Adrián, agradecía que solo ese mes le duraran sus cambios hormonales, ya no había problemas con salir a trabajar Alya acepto ir a cuidarla mientras el salía, pero sus extraños síntomas aún seguían, los mareos, las ligeras náuseas y esos extraños antojos… no cabía duda Marinette lo contagio de su embarazo, aunque agradecía no tener esos cambios hormonales tan drásticos.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Por si no lo sabían también los hombres pueden sufrir los síntomas de embarazo (dato que me confirmo mi profesora de serigrafía en una plática random xD) bueno pues Adrián los está sufriendo. Por otro lado**_ _ **Hawk Moth parece conocer a**_ _ **Anthophila (NOTAS: Anthophila "que ama las flores" comúnmente es llamada Abeja) y quién entrena con Anthophila quiere ser la verdadera volpina ¿Quién será?**_

 _ **Intrigas locas regresa xD**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea, todo es bien venido n.n**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_


	14. Paulette

_**Cap14 Paulette**_

En la soledad de su morada, Hawk Moth miraba en silencio el enorme cuadro frente a él… no estaba completamente seguro Anthophila siguiera con vida, tal vez podría tratarse de un nuevo portador que Beeb escogió para ella, sus energías eran idénticas, otra portadora con los mismos ideales, con las mismas fuerzas… la guardiana que se encargaría de buscarle un portador adecuado a Taill.

Hace veinte años que vio morir a Anthophila, hace veinte años el asistió a su funeral con su forma civil manteniéndolo todo en sumo secreto.

-Paulette…-susurro.

Anthophila dejo la tranquilidad de la pequeña cabaña donde se resguardaba junto a su aprendiz, la chica tardaría un rato más en despertar, por momentos sentía que era demasiado exigente con el entrenamiento, por otro lado y aunque no le gustara tenía que serlo, solo así Taill aceptaría a la chica. Dejo a kwami durmiendo en un pequeño almohadón en su cama, solo así la criatura amarilla no notaria la ausencia de su protegida.

El sol apenas comenzaba a salir, la brisa matutina bañaba su rostro y jugaba gentilmente con sus cabellos… se sentó a las orillas de un pequeño riachuelo, el agua cristalina se encontraba en total calma, tanto que su rostro parecía ser reflejado a través de un espejo, hasta que una pequeña gota distorsiono su reflejo; sus mejillas se sintieron frías por le paso de las lágrimas que traviesas salían de sus ojos.

-Adrián…-sollozo.

Los recuerdos aún estaban tan frescos en su mente, a pesar de ya haber pasado veinte años, le parecía que fue el día de ayer que todo sucedió… Anthopila nació como una heroína silenciosa que luchaba contra le mal en diversas partes del mundo, tenía esa facilidad ya que Paulette su forma civil gozaba de ciertas libertades al ser una modelo famosa, gozaba viajar por el mundo.

Cerro sus ojos dejando que el pasado regresara a ella nuevamente.

 _-Paulette.-_ la nombraba coloco las rodillas sobre su asiento del avión, tras guardar un viejo libro que recibió en uno de sus tantos viajes a China. Tras de ella y con porte firme se encontraba el representante de la agencia de modelos.

- _¿Si?_

- _¿Emocionada por tu primera visita al Tíbet?-_ le pregunto, la rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- _Claro, aun me es un lugar bastante curioso para una sesión de fotos y la gran pasarela._

 _-Teniendo en cuenta que será tu primera gran pasarela y el diseñador es nuevo, no dudamos de las capacidades de ambos._

 _-No lo dudo, los diseños son sorprendentes.-_ tomo entre sus manos uno de los bocetos que le mandaron eran sorprendentes, tanto de los vestidos así como los accesorios, ideas bastante atrayentes y originales.- _Gabriel Agreste._

Al llegar al Aeropuerto, la modelo no necesito colocarse un disfraz como la mayoría solo hacerlo para pasar desapercibidos, apenas se disponían a salir por el estacionamiento, cuando un temblor sacudió todo el lugar, podía escuchar gritos de pánico y alertas sobre un peligro fuera.

Paulette, apenas logró zafarse de su representante y correr tras uno de los muros del estacionamiento.

-¡ _Beeb!-_ exclamo, la pequeña criaturita salió del bolsillo de su chaleco.- _¡Transfórmame!_

Por las calles de Tíbet, una persona que parecía ser la fusión entre una pantera algo extraña, hacía que con sus rugidos los edificios comenzaran a agrietarse.

- _Me parece amigo mío, que has elegido un mal momento para aparecerte, las abejas solemos molestarnos a la mas mínima provocación_.- dijo sonriendo, el leopardo le gruño colocándose a cuatro patas dispuesto a lanzarse al taque.

Y así lo hizo, el felino salto sobre ella abriendo su mandíbula lo más que pudo para morder a la rubia, esta hizo un gesto entre la sorpresa y el dolor más rápidamente esa expresión se transformó en una risa burlona. El leopardo sacudió la cabeza, la heroína comenzó a deshacerse, así como una vela lo aria la derretirse.

 _-¡Ops! Abecés la miel puede ser tan más pegajosa_.- ahora ella se encontraba sentada sobre el cofre de un auto. Sus reflejos fueron rápidos, de un solo salto se levantó de su lugar alejándose un par de metros, frunció el ceño, tras de ella estaba otra persona.

- _Así que tú eres la misteriosa heroína que salva al mundo de mis akuma._ \- dijo él.

- _¿Akuma? ¡Eres tu quien utiliza el alma de las personas inocentes!- el leopardo se lanzó nuevamente al ataque, para ella localizar el akuma no fue tan difícil, este se alojaba sobre el pendiente en la oreja de la víctima._

Hawk Moth miraba desde su lugar la lucha entre la abeja y su creación, ella tenía un poder que a sus ojos era inútil, la capacidad de clonarse mediante la será, dudaba que fuese su verdadero poder. Cuando ella logro arrebatarle el pendiente, el akuma salió de inmediato.

 _-_ _¡Succinum!- exclamo, entre sus manos comenzó a formarse una burbuja color ámbar la cual lanzo a la mariposa negra, esta quedo atrapada e inmóvil, la burbuja cayó al suelo, rompiéndose, como un fósil quedo el akuma dentro de esa piedra amarilla._

 _-Ya veo…- dijo él.- no puedes purificarlos, así que debes atraparlos dentro de esas piedras, muy astuta abeja._

 _-_ _Anthopila_ _.-_ le dijo.- _A diferencia tuya, no me da miedo decir mi nombre._

 _-Anthopia, bien no será la última vez que escuches de Hawk Moth, así como yo tampoco dejare de escuchar sobre ti._

Esa fue, la primera vez que se encontró con Hawk Moth, lo siguiente en sus recuerdos, fue cuando conoció al que ella creía el amor de su vida, Gabriel Agreste, después de aquella pasarela en el Tibet, descubrieron tener algo más en común que su pasión por los viajes y la moda, tanto que parecía ser un sueño perfecto, se casaron y tuvieron un hermoso hijo al cual nombraron Adrián, pero su felicidad no duro más que seis hermosos años que Paulette aún recuerda con amor y cariño.

Anthopila, logro encontrar la guarida de Hawk Moht, gracias a la caída de quien portaba el miraculous del pavorreal, había comentado el grave error de subestimarlo y pensar que era un enemigo débil que se escudaba tras sus akuma, el hombre era bueno en el combate, y más en el esgrima, su bastón realmente era engañoso no solo era un ítem, sino una espada.

Con una ágil patada Anthopila logro quitarle el broche, su miraculous y el de una hábil estocada logro quitarle su brazalete, el prendedor de su cabeza y casi al mismo tiempo atravesarla en uno de los costados. Grande fue la sorpresa para ambos.

- _¡PAULETTE!-_ Gabriel mirabael cómo su esposa caía de rodillas frente a él, ella le miraba con sus verdes ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, mientras presionaba su herida haciendo un esfuerzo inútil porque la sangra dejara de salir.

Gabriel entonces se dio la media vuelta tomando el miraculous de ella. Un golpe seco se dejó escuchar en aquel lugar, Paulette yacía en el suelo con una respiración casi paulatina, lo último que recordó, fue el abrir los ojos en una habitación oscura, Beeb le miraba preocupada y aun lado de la cama se encontraba aquel al que los kwami llamaban "El gran guardián"

El cuerpo de Paulette fue enterrado, en secreto, solo pocos creían que su muerte fue por sobre esforzarse como modelo hasta llegar al colapso total… cuando el ataúd comenzaba a ser cubierto por la tierra el cuerpo de Paulette comenzó a derretirse como la será, el miraculous había desaparecido.

-¡Maestra!

Paulette, seco sus lágrimas cambio su expresión a una más sería, ya no valía la pena recordar todo aquello, sabía que su hijo estaba bien, y confiaba en ambos héroes que ahora cuidaban de Paris y posiblemente del mundo entero en un futuro. La mujer dejo su lugar para ir a encontrarse con su aprendiz.

El tiempo para ambos futuros padres pasaba demasiado rápido, y ya solo quedaban tres meces para la llegada de su bebe, Adrián aseguraba por todo que ese bebe sería una hermosa niña, los kwami se negaban a decir si era cierto o falso, solo se escudaban diciendo que él bebe siempre estaba feliz, Marinette por su parte no le aseguraba nada a Adrián pues ni ella estaba segura sobre el sexo de su bebe.

-¿Tenemos que ir?- Marinette se miraba una y otra ves frente al espejo, toda es tarde se la paso hecha un mar de nervios eligiendo que podría ponerse para la no tan deseada cena a casa del padre de Adrián.

Ya le avían dado muchas excusas al señor Agreste para no asistir antes, y tampoco podrían presentarse ante él cuando su bebe ya hubiese nacido.

-Yo tampoco tengo ganas de ir, pero tenemos que hacerlo.- le consoló Adrián mientras terminaba de acomodarse el cuello de su camisa.

La cena seria en el hotel más famoso de todo Paris, para esa noche Marinette no estaba segura de que usar, por lo cual se decidió por un vestido color turquesa con el cual podría presumir sin penas su embarazo.

-Estoy gorda…-murmuro con puchero, a pesar de solo tener seis meces, su embarazo parecía de siete.

-No Marinette.- le hablo rápidamente Tikki.- te ves muy linda.

-Estoy cachetona, gorda y sudo como un cerdo ¿eso es ser lindo?

-Tal vez solo sean los nervios, él bebe dice que tampoco quiere ir con su abuelo, pero podría darle una oportunidad.- le dijo Plagg, Marinette inflo los cachetes como una niña pequeña, si su bebe quería darle una oportunidad a su abuelo, aria el esfuerzo solo por él.

-¿Estas lista?.- Adrián entro nuevamente a la habitación, los kwami no podrían ir con ellos esa noche.

-Roguemos que un akuma no aparezca esta noche.- suspiro con pesar Marinette, tomando su pequeña cartera.

-En la mesa les dejamos una bandeja con galletas y otra con queso, Tikki por favor que Plagg no se acabe todo el queso y Plagg nada de salir por las ventanas.- dijo el rubio

-¡Si papá!- exclamaron los kwami riendo, Adrián sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

El viaje fue rápido, demasiado para Marinette, al entrar por la recepción del hotel miraron a Chloe discutiendo con su novio, no querían meterse en los asuntos de la hija del alcalde, ellos tenían otra persona a la cual enfrentarse esa noche. Al fondo de la sala del tercer piso, Adrián logro distinguir a su padre sentado frente a un gran ventanal.

-Veo que tardaron en llegar.- fue lo primero que dijo su padre, mientras los miraba con su expresión seria.

-Fue mi culpa señor.- dijo Marinette rápidamente.- Las náuseas por el embarazo aún no se me pasan.

Ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa, el silencio fue un tanto incomodo, afortunadamente el mesero no tardo nada en parecer, tras la carta Marinette se mordía el labio inferior algo nerviosa, todo en el menú se le antojaba, si fuese por ella lo pediría todo sin dudarlo, trago grueso, no podía y menos con el padre de Adrián prácticamente frente a ella. Adrián pareció notarlo, ya que pro su aparte, todo en el menú le estaba empezando a dar nauseas. Los platillos fueron pedidos junto a una gran cantidad de agua fresca así como también una sola copa de vino.

-Y entonces ¿saben que será mi futuro nieto?- pregunto.

-Aun no lo sabemos, nos gustaría que fuera una sorpresa.- respondió Adrián.

-Eh de suponer entonces que ya están planeando todos los preparativos para su boda.- Ambos se miraron sin entenderlo, si bien se querían mutuamente, los planes de boda nunca pasaron por sus cabezas, Marinette aun dudaba que Adrián estuviera completamente enamorado de ella, podrían ser cosas de sus cambios emocionales, sabía que la quería y también podía sentir que él estaba cumpliendo con "obligaciones".

-Ni siquiera lo pensamos, creo que una boda es demasiado pronto.- contesto nuevamente Adrián.

-El embarazo nos parece pasa muy rápido, y aun no nos adaptamos bien a esto de ser padres.- dijo Marinette.

-Entonces piensan que una boda los terminaría por asustar aún más que le hecho de saber que son bastante jóvenes y ser padres apenas lo asimilaron.- Gabriel los miraba con el ceño fruncido, no sabían cómo interpretar esa mirada.

-¡Exacto!.- exclamo Adrián, Marinette bajo la mirada por unos segundos, esa respuesta por su parte le hizo sentir que su corazón se estrujara con cierta tristeza, tristeza que no quería demostrar en esos momentos.

El mesero llego rápidamente con los platos dejándolos sobre la mesa, Adrián se puso pálido a ver lo que su padre había pedido, ahora es que recordaba que "Escargots" era el nombre para los caracoles. Marinette torció los labios la ver su plato ella había pedido el _Ratatouille, para no verse tan muerta de hambre, quiso maldecir al chef en turno, más recordó que era la madre de Alya, su porción era una miseria. Por su parte Adrián solo pidió una ensalada._

 _-Pensé que tu apetito aumentaba al estar embarazada.- Marinette sonrió con falsedad al padre de Adrián por su comentario, tenía que contenerse no entendía el verdadero significado de sus palabras._

 _Tenía dos teorías rápidamente formadas en su cabeza, la primera: le estaba diciendo gorda o la segunda: ¡LE ESTABA DICIENDO GORDA!... no quería armar un espectáculo por sus cambios hormonales y dejar mal al señor Agreste, aunque no estaría nada mal, pero recordó que su bebe quería darle una oportunidad, solo por él se contenía._

 _-Creo que la etapa de los antojos ya se me paso señor, me alegra que se preocupe por esos pequeños detalles, con esto me sentiré satisfecha._

 _-No te ves muy bien Adrián.- ahora su mirada se dirigía a su hijo, este estaba más pálido._

 _-M-me disculpan… ya regreso.- rápidamente se levantó de la mesa casi corriendo a los baños. Marinette quiso soltar un chillido de "no me dejes" más se contuvo._

 _-Marinette ¿Qué sientes realmente por mi hijo?_

 _-¿Disculpe?_

 _-Hasta ahora me eh dado a las ideas de que solo quedaste embarazada por mera conveniencia, por su dinero tal vez, pero ahora puedo ver de la forma en la que viven que eres una mujer bastante sencilla. – le dijo._

 _-Señor Agreste, no voy a negarle que sus palabras ahora me están ofendiendo.- dijo con seriedad con Adrián lejos podría expresarse con total libertad sin llegar a armar un espectáculo.- pero yo no me metí con su hijo por mera conveniencia, tal vez no este enterado, pero yo no necesitaba nada de Adrián, me pareció justo mencionarle el embarazo porque efectivamente es su hijo, el me insistió por querer hacerse cargo y yo pretendía dejarlo. Entonces recordé que no quería ser el tipo de madre que se pareciera al tipo de padre que fue usted con su hijo, creo eso fue lo que me hizo aceptarlo; en cuento a su pregunta yo lo amo, y nadie puede dudar de mis sentimientos a por él._

 _Gabriel sonrió, Marinette tenía una lengua filosa si se lo proponía, sabia como darse a respetar… de cierto modo le recordaba un poco a Paulette, su fallecida esposa._

 _-Marinette… sabes ahora que lo pienso tu nombre se parece un poco al de la madre de Adrián "Paulette"_

 _Adrián por su parte, se miraba en el espejo del baño, su color ya estaba regresando poco a poco. ¿En qué momento las náuseas de Marinette se le pasaron a él?_

 _-Mis respetos Marinette… mis respetos…_

 _Cuando salió de los baños, Chloe paso frente a él casi hecha un mar de lágrimas, quiso ir con ella y ver que le ocurría más la sensación de nauseas le hizo regresar así como salió de ese lugar._

 _Chloe caminaba por las oscuras calles alejándose del hotel, el idiota de si ex novio la había terminado ¡¿Qué se creía ese tipo?! Nadia terminaba con Chloe ¡Ella terminaba con ellos! Aun así no podía negar que la ruptura le afectara, esta vez creía que ese tipo era el indicado._

 _Tras de ella, un sujeto caminaba de forma misteriosa, como si planease hacerle daño, se mantenía a una distancia prudente, hasta asegurarse estar lejos de las personas, Chloe llego hasta un parque que parecía ya abandonado. Sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo, un sujeto extraño le tapó la boca queriendo arrastrarla quien sabe dónde. La rubia logro soltarse._

 _-¡Auxilio!- grito, el sujeto nuevamente le tapó la boca._

 _Pronto sintió que alguien más le zafo del otro sujeto, estaba tan aterrada que ni siquiera lo distinguió, escucho gritos, insultos y el sonido de un fuerte golpe._

 _-¡No me toques!- grito al sentir una mano sobre su hombro._

 _-¿Chloe?- la rubia en el suelo abrió sus ojos con miedo, frente a ella distinguió a un chico pelirrojo._

 _-¿Nathaniel?- asustada miro tras de si el tipo que quiso hacerle daño estaba tirado en el suelo y a su lado lo que parecía ser un caballete roto. -¿Lo mataste?_

 _-Al caballete si, a ese tipo, supongo que solo quedo inconsciente, lo mejor sería irnos de aquí, no es un lugar muy seguro y menos para la hija del alcalde._

 _Nathaniel, le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, dejaron el parque lo mas rápido posible Chloe temblaba porque ese sujeto se levantase a intentara hacerles daño otra vez, el pelirrojo se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de la rubia quien solo le sonrio ligeramente._

 _-¿Quieres que pare un auto que te lleve al hotel?- le pregunto, Chloe negó con la cabeza un par de veces abrazándose junto a la chaqueta de Nathaniel._

 _-¿Te molestaría acompañarme de regreso?- él la miro sorprendido por un segundo, si bien Chloe no fue la chica modelo durante sus días de colegio donde se esforzaba por humillarlos a todos, no significaba que el fuera casi igual, y menos con lo que acababa de pasar._

 _-No.- le sonrió. Ambos entonces se encaminaron en dirección al hotel._

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _Se revela la identidad de_** **Anthophila y Hawk Moth (Aunque este último es más que obvio xD) aún queda la duda de quién es la nueva volpina y hago un pequeño cameo a la pareja Nathaniel x Chloe ( me dieron la idea y la pareja no me desagrada… No me peguen ToT)**

 **Espero que les gustara el capitulo**

 **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, lo que sea todo es bien venido n.n**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización.**


	15. Gemelas

_**Cap15 Gemelas.**_

La noche no fue tan mala como ambos pensaron, descartando el hecho que la tención provocaba una atmosfera por demás pesada que muchos de los que cenaban junto a ellos prefirieron retirarse del lugar o ser cambiados de mesa.

Adrián miro a lo lejos como Chloe regresaba a acompañada de otro chico, más que nada para él esa cena parecía ser una reunión de trabajo, su padre no para de hablar sobre las próximas tendencias en el mercado y las temporadas donde su presencia seria más requerida casi a tiempo completo, a pesar de que Adrián le negaba el hecho de que no pretendía mover ni un musculo para salir del país.

-Podrían disculparme una vez más.- dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-A-Adrián es la quinta vez que te levantas si no te sientes bien, podríamos regresar a casa si es que a tu padre no le molesta.-

-Tranquila, esta vez no es nada malo, no tardare.- dijo rápidamente dejándola otra vez sola con su padre.

De hecho en todo lo que llevaban en la cena, la idea que indirectamente le dio su padre no sonaba tan mal en su cabeza, el proponerle matrimonio a Marinette no sonaba nada mal… Chloe estaba sentada en un extremo de la barra sobre sus piernas tenía la chaqueta de Nathaniel y una ligera sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, no sabía si era porque le pelirrojo llego rápido en su ayuda, pero le estaba a gradecida de eso no cabía duda.

-Chloe…- llamo Adrián la rubia lo miro un tanto sorprendida y después busco con la mirada la mesa donde el señor Gabriel y Marinette se encontraban.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-E-es una cena con mi padre… Chloe necesito tu ayuda, mi padre dijo algo que me llamo mucho la atención pero me gustaría me ayudaras.

-¿Disculpa?

-No eh perdonado del todo a mi padre pero… hace un rato nos mencionó si no planeábamos casarnos, yo dije que no y pues la idea no suena nada mal.- se explicó.

-Aja… ¿y yo que tengo que ver en eso?- le pregunto.

-Quisiera proponerle matrimonio pero no sé cómo.- la rubia sonrío de medio lado.

-Oh mi querido Adrián has venido con la persona correcta, ya puedo imaginarlo, una enorme fiesta, la música el ambiente…

-No Chloe… escucha no quiero nada extravagante algo sencillo.

-¿Una cena romántica en un yate?

-Más sencillo.

-¿Una cena romántica con todo este lugar cerrado solo para ustedes dos?

-Más…sencillo- Chloe entrecerró los ojos con molestia.

-Un paseo por el parque.

-¡Si!.- exclamo.- eso es perfecto.

-Eso es algo que tú puedes hacer solo, no necesitas de mi ayuda, tonto.

-Pero yo no tengo tiempo para buscar un anillo, mi padre me acaba de llenar de trabajo no tendré tiempo, por favor ayúdame.- esa parte fue la que más hizo sonreír a la rubia nadie en Paris tenía tan buen gusto como ella para escoger las joyas.

Adrián regreso a su mesa, y Chloe por su parte ya sabía a donde tendría que dirigirse el día de mañana, una buena tarde de compras le aria olvidarse de todo lo sucedido esa noche.

-Así que nuestro querido Adrián quiere dar el "gran paso" con una panadera.- escucho tras de sí… la rubia rodo los ojos para girarse con la sonrisa más falsa plasmada en su rostro.

-Tal parece "amiga", ni por más dinero que pueda tener alguna de las dos le interesa a Adrián.

Lila miro en dirección a la mesa donde Adrián y su "familia" estaban, chasqueo la lengua en clara señal de fastidio.

-Es una lástima… te puedes imaginar lo que la gente dirá cuando sepan que ese niño nació de un descuido o peor aún… que solo Marinette se enredó con él por su dinero… ahora que la idea de una muerte durante el parto no suena nada mal, si no tengo mal entendido el embarazo es algo… delicado.- sonrió, Chloe se levantó de su lugar quedando a escasos centímetros de ella.

El sonido de una copa romperse paso desapercibido para todos los comensales, Lila tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, lentamente dirigió su mano a su mejilla la cual ardía…Chloe se atrevió a tocarla.

-Lila largo de mi hotel.- advirtió entre dientes.

-¡Tu hotel!- reclamo.- es el de tu padre tú no puedes…

-Sí, sí puedo Lila, soy la hija del alcalde, soy la chica más poderosa de Paris, ¡Así que lárgate!

Chloe la tomo del brazo dispuesta a arrastrarla personal mente fuera de su hotel, más Lila se soltó de su agarre regresándole la bofetada que recibió por parte de la rubia, el sonido tal que el silencio cubrió todo el lugar, todos miraron en dirección a ellas dos, Chloe toco ligeramente su mejilla, Lila hace mucho que dejo ser de su agrado y la verdad por una noche, por un momento, dejaría de ser ella para ser alguien diferente. La rubia tomo a Lila por el cabello jalándola hasta la salida, más lila logro derribar a la rubia, ambas ahora se enfrascaron en una pelea. Todos se levantaron de sus lugares ambas chicas se estaban matando hay mismo, Adrián separo a Chloe de Lila quien fue sujetada por uno de los guardias de seguridad.

-¡Maldita bruja!- grito Lila a Chloe intentando zafarse del guardia.

-¡TU ERES LA MALDITA ZORRA MITOMANA!- le grito ella en respuesta intentando zafarse de Adrián.- ¡SAQUENLA! ¡NO PONGAS UN PIE EN ESTE LUGAR O TE APARESCAS FRENTE AMI O TE MATO! ¡TE MATO LILA!- Los guardias, sacaron a Lila del hotel junto a sus pertenencias.

-Chloe ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Marinette algo preocupada.

-Sí, ya suéltame Adrián.- este la soltó, todos regresaron a sus meces o algunos prefirieron pedir la cuenta y salir lo más rápido posible.

-Temo que nuestra cena ya ha terminado por esta noche.- Dijo Gabriel caminando hasta ellos.- ya nos reuniremos nuevamente en un lugar más… agradable.- por último el padre de Adrián dirigió una pesada mirada a Chloe para salir.

-Señores su cuenta.- un mesero se acercó hasta Marinette entregándole una carta con la cuenta de esa noche, apenas la abrió, la cerro de golpe dándosela a Adrián.

-¿N-no quieres que te acompañe a tu cuarto Chloe? Estas muy alterada.

-No, estoy bien.- respondió tajante.

Adrián abrió la carta de la cuenta y tal como lo hizo Marinette la cerro de golpe, le mesero alzo una ceja sin entenderlo, el rubio le sonrió un poco nervioso.

-M-mari…

-Y-yo te espero en el auto.- la azabache intento salir rápidamente del lugar, si alguien tenía que quedarse a limpiar platos para pagar la cuenta que fuera él.

-Marinette que esto es serio.- le susurro.

-Sí, serio que tu padre nos dejara la maldita cuenta y tú no trajeras dinero para pagarla.- Chloe aún estaba al lado de ellos sobándose las cienes, le arrebato la carta a Adrián, y de igual forma la cerro de golpe.

-¡¿Quién carajos ordeno Escargots?! ¡Con eso bienes dejando los riñones y una cornea para pagar apenas la mitad!- les reclamo, ambos sonrieron nerviosos. La rubia entonces tomo la nota de la cuenta rompiéndola en dos. – yo pago la cuenta.

-P-pero Chloe…-intento decir Marinette.

-Nada, yo pago y se acabó, de igual formo le pago a cada uno de estos trabajadores.- dijo sin importancia.

Ambos no querían decir más nada, si Chloe les estaba salvando el pellejo no reclamarían, ya encontrarían la forma de pagarle después.

* * *

Lila caminaba hecha una furia por las calles alejándose más y más del hotel, eso no se quedaría así… oh no claro que no, en su mente ya tenía planeado una y mil formas de hacer sufrir a Chloe y de paso terminar ese asunto pendiente que tiene con Marinette, entro a un callejón oscuro aprovecharía que su maestro estaba "ocupado"

-Ya veo…-dijo una vos tras de ella. – así que por esto te aprovechas del nombre de tu hermana.

-Pues si la mosca no va a la araña…- le respondió de forma burlona.- hierva mala nunca muere… Lila.

\- Tienes razón, en eso nos parecemos más que al simple hecho de ser hermanas…Carmen.-La luz de la luna ilumino el callejón, ambas figuras se miraron una ala otra, era como verse en un espejo, dos gotas de agua idénticas.

-Supongo que no tuviste el valor para delatar a tu pequeña y adorable hermana gemela por haber querido matarte.- le dijo Carmen burlona. Lila arrugo la frente ante su comentario.

-Oh porque aun quiero salvarte Carmen… todos estos años… cinco años te has hecho pasar por mí, mientras yo…

-¿Tu qué?

-¡Por dios Carmen esto es patético! ¿Te das cuenta que todo empezó por culpa de un hombre? Actuamos como niñas.

-¡No! Tu actúas como una niña Lila, dejaste que ladybug te pisoteara hace años por querer estar cerca de Adrián, yo pensé tener más suerte que tú, por eso hice que nuestros padres te mandaran a Inglaterra, por eso yo vine a parís en tu lugar y solo para que esa "panadera" ganara al hombre de mis sueños.

-Admito que me encapriche, que actué mal en ese entonces, pero llegar tan lejos Carmen…

-Ten el valor de decírmelo a la cara, y en persona copia barata. – la figura de Lila se desvaneció en una nube naranja, sobre el techo de un edificio frente al callejón una sombra le observaba.

* * *

Su mirada detallaba lo que a la distancia le hacía apreciar su antiguo hogar, siempre se jacto de tener una buena vista. Escucho pasos acercarse hasta ella, a pesar de ser de noche y dentro del museo se colocó unas gafas negras. Dejando que su peluca negra cubierta gran parte de sus facciones faciales.

-Buenas noches Señorita Filberth.

-Buenas noches emmm Nathalie ¿Cierto?- la asistente de Gabriel asintió con la cabeza el asentó ingles de la señorita de cabellos negros frente a ella le sonrió.- lamento haberla hecho venir hasta aquí y a esta hora, pero entenderá que estas fueron las peticiones del a señora Agreste antes de morir.

-Lo se.- respondió Nathalie.- siempre temía por el bienestar y el futuro de su hijo.

-Es verdad, disculpe mi indiscreción señorita pero ¿Cómo está el hijo de Paulette?

-Bien, él está un poco ocupado ahora.-respondió.

-Me hubiese gustado conocerlo algún día.- Nathalie saco su móvil, buscando algo en su móvil, para después tendérselo al a mujer de negro.

Ella abrió la boca con sorpresa, Adrián se parecía demasiado a Paulette.

-La chica a su lado ¿Su novia?

-Posiblemente.- le respondió.- actualmente ambos se encuentran al a espera de su primer hijo.- la mujer sonrió.

-Bien no le quito más le tiempo.- de su bolso saco una carpeta con algunos documentos.- la señora Agreste dejo una bóveda bien protegida en Inglaterra, dudo que el señor Agreste supiera de ella, esta bóveda queda a nombre de Adrián Agreste, no solo encontrara dinero para su futuro, si no también lo que fue le mayor tesoro de su madre, una colección de ambar.

Nathalie tomo la carpeta examinado los papeles rápidamente.

-Entiendo, me encargare de dar estos documentos a Adrián.

-Algo más Nathalie, la señorita Agreste pidió que la condición para que Adrián herede esto es que ninguna de las piezas de ámbar abandonen ese lugar, al ser objetos arqueológicos a la señorita le costó bastante trabajo hacerse de ellos.- Nathalie asintió con la cabeza, comenzando a alejarse del lugar, la observo subir al auto donde llego y retirarse.

Paulette se quitó los lentes oscuros y la peluca, sentía un fuerte nudo en su garganta…. Su Adrián su pequeño Adrián ahora era todo un hombre y no solo eso estaba por ser abuela.

-Paulette.- la kwami se abrazó la hombro de su maestra.

-Tranquila Beeb estoy bien, después de tantos años…-secos sus lágrimas rápidamente, alguien apareció tras de ella, recupero su porte firme.- ¿Has tenido un buen reencuentro Lila?

-Dudo que fuera algo grato Maestra… Mi hermana fue corrompida por un akuma no hay duda de eso.

-Dejemos que los héroes actúen, nosotras solo regresamos a dejar algo importante. Regresemos no tenemos más que hacer aquí.

-Maestra, Carmen va tras la vida de Marinette, me da miedo que le haga daño.- Paulette detuvo sus pasos esperando que su aprendiz siguiera hablando.

-Lila, Paris ya tiene a sus héroes, no tenemos por qué intervenir, Volpina no es bien vista por ellos y lo sabes, regresemos.

-Pero es que no entiende maestra, Marinette está embarazada.

-Felicidades, no nos interesa.- dijo cortante siguiendo su camino a las escaleras, Lila sabía que no estaba siendo directa, torció los labios al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

-¡Maestra!- grito…Paulette comenzó a bajar por las escaleras.- ¡El hijo de Marinette, también es hijo de Adrián Agreste! -Paulette detuvo sus pasos, Adrián Agreste… su pequeño Adrián.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿Cuántas noticias más recibiría ese día?

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Chan chan chanchan! ¿alguien odia a Lila? Yo les dije que la amarían o por lo menos la tolerarían jajaja… por hay alguien me dio la idea de usar a Lila o a Carmen y yo me dije ¿Por qué no ambas?... Carmen se ha hecho Pasar por lila todos esos años, lila no odia a Marinette.**_

 _ **Y si Lila regreso a ser volpina esta vez la verdadera con kwami y toda la cosa, aww Paulette mi kokoro jajaja**_

 _ **Espero les guste esta cap, que por cierto buena jugada les aplico el padre de Adrián a ellos dos xD les dejo que pagaran la cuenta jaja**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, comentarios los que sea todo es bien venido n.n**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización**_


	16. Amenazas

Cap16 Amenazas.

Adrián y Marinette salían del hospital, al día siguiente después de la cena con su padre tenían el curso prenatal, a la azabache le causaba mucha gracia cuando tomaban los cursos pues Adrián salía muy pálido pero vivo.

-Adrián…-dijo entre risas.- solo fue un accidente… a ningún bebe se le cae la cabeza por cambiarle un pañal…jajaja…

-¡Viste como la enfermera le arranco la cabeza! ¡¿Dónde demonios pasa eso?!- parecía asustado, por nada del mundo dejara a su bebe en manos de una enfermera, amenos no de esa.

-Te das cuenta que solo era un muñeco.

-Te das cuenta que pudo a ver sido un niño real.- Marinette rodo los ojos al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, tomaría nota mental desde ese momento para no dejarlo entrar a quirófano el día de su parto temía por dos cosas.

Uno: que se desmayase o dos: que arme todo un drama. El móvil de Adrián comenzó a sonar, rápidamente identifico el número, era Chloe.

-¿Diga?

 _-Adrián, necesito verte si o si, es con respecto a lo que me pediste anoche._

-¿Ahora?

 _-¡Claro que ahora! No dudo en mi buen gusto por la joyería, pero tienes que verlo._

Adrián miro a Marinette por unos segundos, ella enarco una ceja, no comprendía por que le miraba de esa forma, parecía dudarlo, le sonreía de manera nerviosa… algo tramaba ese hombre.

-De acuerdo iré en seguida.- tras colgar la llamada se giró a verla colocando una mano tras su nuca está un poco nervioso y eso logro percibirlo la azabache.

-¿Qué paso?

-Esto veras… me han llamado de la agencia y me necesitan con urgencia.- mintió.

-¿Y por eso luces nervioso?

-Oye después de ver como una enfermera degolló a un bebe, como piensas puedo estar tranquilo, tendré pesadillas por todo un año.- Marinette rio, por su parte él le siguió a su pequeña risilla sintiéndose libre de momento.

-Iré a la casa de mis padres de cualquier forma, no está muy lejos de aquí.- sugirió ella, Adrián lo pensó por un momento podría acompañarla y después ir a verse con Chloe.

-Marinette yo…

Adrián arrugo la frente y abrazo fuertemente a Marinette haciéndola a un lado con violencia evitando hacerle daño, enormes capullos de flores comenzaron a caer del cielo, al abrirse los capullos estos soltaron un polen color plateado, rápidamente Adrián guio a Marinette hasta un callejón lejos de esas cosas.

La estridente risa de Dame papillon fue fácil de reconocer, Adrián junto a Marinette se colocaron detrás de un contenedor de basura, no sabían que podía hacer ese polen y por nada del mundo se atrevería a descubrirlo si eso le llegase a afectar a Marinette.

-Marinette hay que hacer lo mismo que la vez pasada.- Tikki salió de su escondite. Alguien podía verlos un poco más delante de ese callejón, más no podía notar la presencia de la pequeña kwami.

Marinette asintió con la cabeza no muy confiada aun, tomo uno de sus pendientes y lo entrego a Adrián, este por su parte se alejó un par de pasos de ella, era la hora de transformarse.

-¡Plagg Transfórmame!

Quien les miro aun en su escondite tuvo que taparse la boca por la impresión de ver al pequeño kwami negro fusionarse con Adrián, para entonces dar paso al famoso héroe Chat Noir, observo también como una luz roja se fusionaba con otro objeto transformándolo en un yoyo el cual posteriormente ataba a su cintura.

-No te muevas de aquí.- le pidió, Marinette asintió con la cabeza tras decirle que tuviera cuidado.

Simplemente no había tiempo de sentimentalismos.

Dame papillon esquivo el golpe con el yoyo notando a Chat Noir arriba de un edificio, le miraba desafiante, aun no olvidaba su último encuentro.

-Otra vez el gatito esta solo ¿Qué pasa con ese asqueroso bicho? ¿Acaso mi presencia le da miedo?- rio, Chat apretó los dientes impulsándose con su bastón para asentarle un golpe en el estómago le cual ella no logro esquivar.

-Lo siento, entenderás que a los gatos nos gusta cazar mariposas.- Dame gruño.

-¡Nature!- grito, un sujeto vestido casi similar a una rosa apareció casi enseguida tras una cortina de polen plateado.- este gatito quiere jugar, porque no le enseñas lo peligrosas que pueden ser las rosas con espinas.

Nature, lanzo otros capullos esta vez más pequeños los cuales liberaban más polen en su camino, Marinette que observaba todo desde el callejón noto que ese extraño polen hacia que las personas parecieran vegetales, literalmente. Un pequeño capullo callo hasta donde ella. Se cubrió la cara con ambos brazos al ver como el capullo amenazaba con abrirse y liberar esa toxina, más no sintió nada… al abrir los ojos, noto el capullo dentro de una burbuja dorada.

-Los lirios son mis flores favoritas, pero dejan de serlo cuando se usan para el mal.- escucho, se asustó un poco más al ver como de entre las sombras del callejón salía una extraña mujer vestida como una abeja. – y veo que tú tienes un pequeño capullo creciendo dentro de ti.

-Aléjate…- dijo mientras retrocedía, no conocía a esa persona de momento no le inspiraba confianza y menos cuando clavo su mirada sobre su vientre.

-¡Cuidado!- le alerto lanzándose contra ella. La tomo en brazos y la llevo lo más lejos posible de ese lugar a una zona donde no corriera peligro.- por favor quédate aquí ese gato negro no podrá solo.

-E-espera…¿Quién eres?- la rubia le miro por encima del hombro mientras le sonreía de forma dulce, la mujer hizo una leve reverencia que por un momento le hizo recordar a Chat cuando este le coqueteaba.

-Anthophila.-La abeja se alejó para ayudar a Chat contra el enemigo.

Chat Noir no la tenía fácil, agradecía tener le yoyo que le estaba sirviendo como escudo en esos momentos para dispersar el polen, Dame papillon creo un akuma el cual no tenía el característico color negro, sino un color rojo brillante, ella no tenía la necesidad de transformar a las mariposas sino que se materializaban en su mano. Lanzo el akuma contra Chat, más este fue encerrado en una burbuja dorada explotando hay dentro.

El ruido de la pequeña explosión alerto a Chat para alejarse del lugar.

-¡¿Ladybug?!- exclamo, como respuesta un golpe en la espalda le hizo caer.

-Cerca pero no tanto.- dijo la rubia, Chat se desconcertó.- oye gato atrás de ti.- tras de él Narute lanzo un par de capullos.

-¿Quién eres?- demando saber Dame, la rubia le miro con los ojos entre cerrados de una forma tan seria que la sangre se le helo por completo.

-Dile a la rata de Hawk Moth que le advertir que no sería la última vez que escuchara sobre Anthophila.

De un ágil movimiento Anthophila se alejó de Dame papillon para ayudar a Chat Noir, ella ya había descubierto al akuma el cual estaba escondido dentro del rociador que Nature usaba para esparcir los capullos de flores.

-¡Gato!- le grito.- destruye el rociador hay dentro está el akuma.

Chat le miro con desconfianza, la última vez que un héroe apareció de la nada fue hace seis años con Volpina, quien no le aseguraba esa mujer era igual, la rubia al ver las dudas de Chat rodo los ojos conocía la historia de volpina y entendió rápidamente a desconfianza del gato negro.

-¡Cataclismo!- exclamo Chat lanzándose contra Nature desarmándolo con el rociador y desmulléndolo en el proceso. El akuma salió entonces liberado más cuando se disponía a purificarlo con el yoyo…

 _¡Succinum!_

Una burbuja color ámbar atrapo al akuma dejándolo encerrado en la piedra tras romperse en el techo de un edificio, ella tomo la piedra y la lanzo contra Chat Noir.

-El akuma no saldrá de esta piedra.- le dijo lanzándola, Chat la atrapo con cuidado.

-¿Quién eres?.- la rubia evito sonreírle dedicándole una mirada neutra, en esos momentos debía contener lo más posible sus emociones y sentimientos para con su hijo.

-Solo vengo de paso.- respondió dándole la espalda una vez hecho eso se permitió sonreír mirando al cielo.- esta será la última ves que escuches de Anthophila.

Hawk Moth lo avía observado todo desde su escondite, ahora no tenía dudas Beeb seguía con su portador, Anthophila seguía con vida

Chat no pudo evitar sentir u corazón de forma extraña era un sentimiento de melancolía tan grande que incluso quería llorar, regreso al callejón donde se suponía debería estar Marinette, perdió su transformación y ambos kwami cayeron rendidos entre sus manos.

-¡Marinette!- grito, ella no estaba donde la dejo. Su móvil comenzó a sonar era el número de Marinette. -¡¿Dónde estás?!

 _-Tranquilo… estoy frente al colegio cerca de la casa de mis padres, ¿tú como estas?_

-¿Qué haces haya? Te pedí te escondieras no que te fueras.- sonaba molesto y preocupado al mismo tiempo, Marinette guardo silencio por unos segundo, entonces Adrián se arrepintió de haberla regañado.- Mari lo siento es que yo…

 _-Hablamos luego._

Marinette le colgó la llamada, parecía quería llorar por el tono de su voz, al menos ella estaba bien. de momento no iría a con ella debería estar muy sensible por el regaño y sus padres no le permitirían verla de momento .

-¿Qué aras Adrián? – le pregunto Plagg mirando cómo se desviaba del camino entre sus manos tenía el pendiente que resguardaba a Tikki.

-Tengo una cita con alguien, dejare que se calme un poco.

Tardo un poco en llegar hasta una de las plazas más lujosas de Paris, Chloe le esperaba de brazos cruzados sentada en una mesita para dos personas fuera de un pequeño café, Adrian le saludo más fue ignorado.

-Lo siento es solo que acompañe a Marinette hasta la casa de sus padres y…

-Me has dejado esperando por ¡Horas!- reclamo.- más te vale ella diga si o te juro que abra un modelo menos en el mundo.- la rubia busco entre su bolso sacando una pequeña caja de cristal con la mitad de una concha dentro, en medio de esta había una pequeña almohadita negra y el anillo de compromiso.- ¿A que es hermoso?

-Esto debió haberte costado una fortuna.- dijo asombrado, el diseño era original y único.

-La verdad que no eh gastado ni un solo centavo… lo manda tu padre.- Adrián abrió la boca por la impresión, ¿escucho bien?

-¿Qué?

-El diseño es original de tu padre, no sé cómo se enteró que querías comprometerte y como no has aceptado nada de él, me pidió te entregara esto.- mintió, la verdad es que si el diseño era original de su padre y se utilizaría para una sesión de fotos con Adrián y ella como una futura publicidad, Chloe se negó rotundamente comentando sobre el compromiso de Adrián, Gabriel Agreste consiguió una prórroga para que los modelos fueron Adrián y Marinette apenas ella se recuperara.

-P-pero…- intento objetar devolviendo el anillo, la rubia se lo regreso tomando sus cosas dispuesta a irse.

-Te doy un consejo, dale eso lo más pronto posible ya quiero empezar con la coordinación de la boda.

Adrián miro el anillo no estaba seguro de aceptarlo.

-Tikki dice que hagas lo que tu corazón te dicta y que posiblemente sea una señal de que tu padre quiere hacer las paces contigo.- dijo Plagg asomándose desde su chaqueta.

-Lo intentare.- tomo la cajita del anillo para retirarse.

* * *

Por otro lado Paulette se deslizo por la puerta del baño de la habitación del hotel donde se hospedo junto con Lila, no podía creer que su hijo fuera uno de los héroes de parís, se sentía feliz y triste no quería que él tuviera el mismo destino que ella al enterarse de la verdad, odiaba a Gabriel con toda su alma, pero hacer que su hijo odiase a su padre… no podía hacerlo.

-Paulette.- la kwami le miraba con pena el cómo su maestra dejaba en libertad silenciosas lágrimas, la última vez que la miro de ese modo fue hace varios años atrás cuando comenzó su vida escondida del mundo entero.

-Fue algo muy curioso descubrir a mi hijo de ese modo.- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.- y yo que buscaba un lugar seguro para transformarme me tope con esa sorpresa.

-Parece que la novia de tu hijo conoce el secreto y lo guarda muy bien.

-Eso parece Beeb.

-¡Maestra!- Paulette se levanto rápidamente lavándose la cara y colocándose los lentes oscuros no podía presentarse ante lila de ese modo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- lila al verla con los lentes oscuros supo de inmediato que su maestra había salido del hotel y que apenas regresaba.- yo… mi hermana, descubrí que es Dame papillon

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ella se descubrió.- respondió.

-E intento hacerte daño.- lila ocultaba su brazos de su maestra, Carmen le había lastimado, era como si hubiera querido prenderle fuego su piel estaba bastante irritada.- Beeb.

La kwami paso por sobre su piel dejando un rastro amarillo como la miel que poco a poco fue entrando en su cuerpo hasta curarla por completo.

-Lo lamento maestra, no quería…

-Lila, el peor de nuestros problemas no es tu hermana, tengo que encontrar a Hawk Moth.- dijo tajante antes de salir nuevamente junto a Beeb.

* * *

Adrián caminaba en dirección a casa de los padres de Marinette, tenía la cajita del anillo entre su mano observándola detenidamente, si lo aceptaba seria aceptar disculpar a su padre, era una difícil situación en la que se encontraba… no muy lejos de ese lugar se encontraba otra joyería, no era que no quisiera disculpar a su padre, pero no quería hacerlo si él lo "sobornaba" de esa forma. Al entrar a la joyería escogió un anillo discreto de oro rosa con un pequeño diamante en corte de rosa.

El otro anillo lo regresaría a su padre y le dejaría las cosas bien en claro.

-¡Adrián!

Él alzo su mirada Lila le saludaba de forma alegre como si nada hubiese pasado la noche anterior, al llegar a su lado se colgó de su brazo notando que en una mano llevaba la cajita del anillo diseñado por su padre, arrugo la frente al adivinar que eso era un anillo de compromiso.

-Pese que te habías ido ya.- le dijo de forma cortante, Lila no cambio su expresión falsa en una sonrisa por ese comentario.

-Mi vuelo se retrasó un día más así que aprovechare para hacer un par de compras y eso ¿es para mí?- tomo rápidamente la cajita del anillo, Adrián lo recupero rápidamente de dictándole una expresión seria.

-Lila.

-¡Vamos que solo era una broma!- le dijo sonriendo.- en verdad que te deseo lo mejor Adrián querido, pero y ahora que ya no te veré más quiero confesarte algo.

-Adivino, estas perdidamente enamorada de mí, no solo por ser modelo y millonario sino porque soy el tipo de hombre que toda mujer sueña ¿no?

-¡Jajaja! Que gracioso, la verdad solo quería hacer esto.- Lila se colgó de su cuello y en un momento inesperado beso a Adrián, este rápidamente la separo empujándola importándole muy poco si ella se hacía o no daño, la castaña le miro limpiare la boca con asco.- querido no será la última ves que nos veamos y te doy un consejito… si yo fuera tu a partir de este momento cuidaría a la panadera a sol y sombra o algo podría pasarle.

-¡Si te atreves…!- molesto la tomo con fuerza del brazos haciendo que ella generara un mueca por el dolor, intento zafarse del agarre jamás en su vida había visto a Adrián tan molesto como en ese momento.

-¡JAJA! Date cuenta que él mayor peligro para Marinette eres tú, así que ahórrate las amenazas y sigue ese consejo.

-No estoy jugando Lila, si te atreves a hacerle daño a Marinette o a mi hijo te juro que vas a arrepentirte el resto de tu vida.

La empujo a un lado molesto, Carmen sonreía mientras sobaba su brazos, jamás pensó que usar la identidad de su adorada hermana Lila le aria divertirse tanto como ahora, Carme no quedaría como la hermana inocente y amada por todos y Lila despreciada como siempre debió ser.

Al llegar a casa de los padres de Marinette la pareja se quedó a cenar con ellos, los kwami juraron ocultar el secreto del beso de lila junto con Adrián, Marinette no podía enterarse de ello, aprovechando la improvisada reunión familiar, Adrián pidió la mano de Marinette, después de un largo y ajetreado día nada como terminarlo de ese modo.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Sé que tal vez esperaban una propuesta de matrimonio más curso y empalagosa, pero las ideas no me salen ToT… Carmen sigue aprovechándose de la identidad de Lila y como pequeño spoiler les puedo decir que le próximo episodio será un Hawk Moth vs Anthophila :D**_

 _ **Y bueno no tengo más que decir solo queestoytrabajandoenlaactualizacióndeDulcepecado ejem!**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias aclaraciones, lo quesea todo es bien venido n.n**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_


	17. Reencuentros

_**Cap17 Reencuentros**_

La noche cubría París, hasta hace dos semanas de su llegada nuevamente, de luchar con su hijo indirectamente, tenía un motivo más grande por el cual estar en ese lugar y en ese momento, no era tampoco el hecho de ahora querer proteger a Marinette de Carmen o tener que cruzarse nuevamente con su esposo.

Parada en una de las vigas más altas de la torre miraba la ciudad sumergirse en el silencio.

-Maestra.- Beeb estaba posada sobre uno de los hombros de la rubia, como si compartiera sus recuerdos y pensamientos en ese instante.

-¿Lograste leer sus energías?- pregunto la kwami asintió con su cabecita, se sentía un poco triste por la decisión que Paulette había tomado, por años estuvo a su lado y pronto dejaría de estarlo.- Beeb no quiero te sientas mal por esto, sabes que la vida de los humanos es corta a diferencia de ustedes, además no será un adiós definitivo yo aun estaré a tu lado

Beeb le sonrió abrazándose más a ella de su mejilla… ambas dirigieron su mirada a un punto específico al este de la ciudad, casi a las afueras, si mal no recordaban después de veinte años de "exilio" en ese lugar se encontraba la guarida de Gabriel o mejor dicho Hawk Moth.

-No será lo mismo que la última ves.- dijo Beeb. Paulette asintió cambiando su expresión a una más seria.

-Pero tampoco pienso terminarlo… ya no es mi trabajo, con Gabriel solo tengo asuntos pendientes.- sentencio.- Beeb… Transfórmame.

Resguardada por el cielo nocturno, Anthophila se movía rápida y discretamente, su camino pronto fue decorado por mariposas blancas que parecían estar guiándola a donde su amo le esperaba, la rubia sonrío. Igual que la primera vez que lo enfrento, ante sus ojos pronto apareció el escondite de Hawk Moth la escotilla de la cúpula comenzó a abrirse, con su advertencia de hace unos días supo que él ya la estaba esperando.

Apenas la luz de la luma iluminaba ese lugar lleno de mariposas, Anthophila entro por la escotilla de forma grácil, arrugo la frente al ver salir a aquella "rata" de entre las sombras.

-¿Las máscaras son necesarias?- pregunto él de forma tranquila, Anthophila cerró los ojos sonriendo de medio lado casi al mismo tiempo que bufaba con diversión.

-Amenos que te guste ver el rostro del a muerte, me temo que son necesarias.

-Todos estos años creyéndote muerta, todos estos años con el único objetivo de obtener los miraculous para regresarte a la vida y cambiar este mundo, todos mis planes.-comenzó a hablar la rubia rodo los ojos con fastidio.

-¿Traerme a la vida?- pregunto molesta.- Querías traerme a la vida para después matarme como lo hiciste la primera vez. ¿Qué planeas realmente Gabriel?

-Darles la vida que realmente merecemos, ¿no te das cuenta? Este poder, somos los elegidos para ser los dioses, los reyes de este mundo moldearlo a nuestra forma y semejanza.

-No… este poder se nos concedió con un simple objetivo, será de niños pero debemos mantener a raya a las fuerzas del mal, mantener el equilibrio, los miraculous no son para usarlos de forma errada.

-Siempre has tenido una forma muy curiosa de ver las cosas Paulette, Adrián tiene tú mismo carácter. Ahora dices que los miraculous no deben usarse de forma errada ¿Por qué sigues con vida? ¿Quién te salvo?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- respondió tajante

-Beeb apenas logro utilizar un poco de su energía para salvarte, en el hospital te dieron escasos tres días cuando caíste en coma y después fuiste enterrada, quise suponer que la energía de Beeb no fue suficiente para salvarte de la muerte, entonces ¿Quién te salvo?

Paulette miraba desafiante, la conocía ella no hablaría tan fácilmente, las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear alrededor de ambos, para después tornarse un color oscuro y con sus aleteos formas una ráfaga de aire, Anthophila coloco sus brazos frente a su rostro sin quitarle la mirada de encima… igual que la primera vez. De un salto la rubia aterrizo tras de él, los mismos golpes, los mismo movimientos, nada funcionaria en ese momento sabían cómo atacar, como defenderse.

Anthophila se movió rápidamente hasta quedar con la escotilla en su espalda, el combate llego hasta ese punto, esa no era su misión él ya no era su preocupación; recupero el aliento relajando los hombros apenas ambos se distanciaban a escaso dos metros.

-Por lo menos podría agradecerte el haber cuidado bien de Adrián por todos estos años.- le dijo.

-Prácticamente le siempre se ha cuidado solo, mientras yo me encargo de obtener le poder que nos ara los dioses de este mundo.

-No vas a cambiar Gabriel, típico de ti, siempre aferrado a tus ideales… en el pasado te dije que no será la última vez que escucharas de Anthophila, hasta hace unas semanas escuchaste de mi nuevamente y en un futuro… el nombre de Anthophila te enloquecerá.

Salió por la escotilla, Gabriel le miro alejarse siendo cubierta por la noche.

-Tienes razón… pero esta vez de ti ya no volveré a escuchar.

El tiempo seguía pasando, el séptimo mes de embarazo fue el más tranquilo los cambios hormonales ya habían pasado y a Adrián ya se le habían pasado las náuseas, esa mañana Adrián recibió una llamada de Alya, la morena avía regresado de estados unidos después de tener una inesperada reunión familiar que la saco del país por meces. Cabe destacar que la morena lo amenazó de muerte si llegaba y no encontraba su "hogar" presentable para quien sabe que fiesta "… ¡Claro que estaba presentable! No existía un día en la rutina de aquellos dos que Vivian en ese lugar limpiando el departamento para que no pareciera un chiquero… sobre todo por Marinette y una casi extraña manía que se le pego diciendo que la más mínima molécula de polvo podría hacerle mucho daño a su bebe, produciéndole asma aun sin siquiera nacer, por lo cual todos los días se limpiaba.

Ambos kwami no le quitaban la mirada de encima, parecían entre asombrados y en shock estaban muy atentos a sus movimientos, Tikki miro a Marinette recostada en el sofá mirando el televisor, mientras comía un tazón lleno de uvas bañadas en chocolate y crema batida. Regreso su mirada a Adrián quien seguía en su labor de limpieza.

Plagg escucho un anuncio en el televisor sobre la pelicula de cenicienta, mira la imagen de la pantalla, después a Tikki, quien hizo lo mismo ambos miraban a Adrián y el televisor en pauas iguales.

-¡Jajajaja!- no lo soportaron más ambos estallaron en risas.

Adrián les miro sin entender por qué la risa, Marinette los miraba sin comprender tampoco, por lo cual prefirió regresar a ver su programa.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes? – les pregunto, el timbre sonó y los kwami pararon de reír para ir a esconderse.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Alya y Nino estaban por saludarlo como habitualmente lo hacían pero esta idea desapareció disiparse en el momento. En esos momentos Adrián no era ni la sombra del modelo que se supone debería ser.

-¿Quién te ha disfrazado de cenicienta? –pregunto Alya intentando contener la risa.

Nino detallo a Adrián con pañuelo en la cabeza, guantes de goma, un mandil y cargando una cubeta llena de agua, si prácticamente una no tan buena imitación de ceniciento.

-… ¿Qué te paso?- fue lo primero que logro preguntar Nino.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-¡Alya!- Marinette desde el sofá saludo a su amiga, quien sin permiso entro al departamento.- ¿Cuándo regresaste?

-Marinette, hace una vida que no te veo has cambiado mucho.- dijo ella.

La azabache intento acomodarse mejor sobre el sofá más la hacerlo de forma accidental tiro el tazón aun con la fruta bañaba en chocolate sobre la alfombra.

\- ¡Ups!

-No te preocupes.- hablo rápidamente Nino- Adrian lo limpiara.- el rubio le miro perplejo, su mejor amigo lo estaba traicionando en esos momentos.

-P-pero… es la alfombra…

-¿Y? ¿Esperas que ella lo limpie?- pregunto molesta Alya.

-Sera lo mínimo ella lo tiro.- dijo algo cansado.

-¡Pero que bestia eres!- le grito.- Marinette, por que no mejor vamos a dar un paseo en lo que este desconsiderado termina de limpiar.

-Pero… en realidad no hay problema yo puedo limpiarlo.- Marinette trato de salir en la defensa de Adrián, más todas sus palabras fueron ignoradas por completo.

-Ni hablar, tu y yo tenemos mucho que contarnos y además yo te tengo una sorpresita.

-Has caso Marinette, te juro no te vas a arrepentir de salir con Alya, yo me encargo de terminar de limpiar junto con Adrián.

-Pero…

-Ya no se hable más, vamos.- la morena sujeto a Marinette del brazo, ella tomo su pequeño bolso para salir sin problemas, Tikki ya estaba en el así que Adrián no tendría mucho de qué preocuparse.

Ambas amigas salieron en dirección a un pequeño café al cual solían ir después de clases, Alya le contaba todo lo vivido en su inesperada reunión familiar, así como el que Nino le acompaño en ese tiempo, de cierto modo ahora entendía porque o tenía noticias del chico durante una temporada.

-Marinette, dime la verdad no es raro que ladybug no apareciera en todo este tiempo, eh seguido las noticias y Chat Noir es el único que combate a los villanos ¿raro no?

-Le abran surgido otras cosas.- dijo rápidamente desviando la mirada. Por su puesto que a Ladybug le surgió otra cosa llamado embarazo.

Marinette rápidamente llamo a un mesero para a complacer la demanda de sus antojos de chocolate, pidiendo un mantecado doble de frezas y manzanas cubiertos de jarabe de maple, trozos de chocolate y una muy buena cantidad de crema batida.

-¿No crees que estas comiendo demasiado dulce?- le cuestiono Alya.

-No… Adrián prefiere mil veces que coma dulce a lo que se me ha antojado mas últimamente, dice que es menos asqueroso y por lo menos esto sale más económico a altas horas de la noche…- la chica miro a ambos lados esperando que Adrián no hubiese salido minutos más tarde tras de ellas solo para vigilarla como ya lo había hecho con anterioridad…- ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-La verdad… me muero por comer anchoas con limón.- le dijo.

-¿Solo eso? ¿A Adrián se le hace asqueroso el que tengas ganas de comer anchoas?

-Es-es que… no solo son las anchoas…

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero anchoas pero… no solo acompañadas de limón…

-¿Entonces?

-Que además de limón, estén acompañados de crema de avellana, cubiertos de jarabe de chocolate y un montón de crema pastelera… te juro que me muero por eso.- a Alya se le revolvió por un momento el estómago… ¿Qué clase de antojos eran esos para una embarazada?

-En verdad que prefiero comas dulce como si no hubiera un mañana… _Si no es que ya le provocaste una diabetes al bebe con tanta ingesta de azúcar._ Pensó.- y pensar que posiblemente yo pase por eso are nota mental.

Marinette dejó caer su cuchara, mirando perpleja a su amiga, esta se sonrojo un poco y después le sonrió con inocencia.

-Alya…

-¡Sorpresita!- exclamo ella.- No solo yo también estoy esperando bebe si no que dentro de dos meces voy a casarme.- Alya le mostro el anillo de compromiso, ambas gritaron importándoles muy poco que le resto de los clientes les mirara de forma extraña.

-¡Alya! Mi bebe y tu bebe tendrán casi la misma edad, irán al mismo colegio y se harán los mejores amigos.- chillo Marinette llena de alegría.- ¿Cuánto tienes?

-Dos meces.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron platicando sobre los incidentes provocados por Lila, como el de la fiesta un día antes de que Alya se fuera del país y así como también el incidente en el restaurante del hotel, a la morena le sorprendía que Chloe mostrara facetas más maduras y dejara de comportarse como una niña mimada.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el octavo mes ya estaba presente. Carmen desde hace casi un mes que se mantenía en silencio pasando desapercibida por la ciudad, ya casi era el momento de su nuevo ataque.

-Carmen.- la nombrada miro tras de ella a Volpina, no se tomaría la molestia de discutir con ella, era una ilusión.- Carmen déjame ayudarte.

-Si así lo quieres… ayúdame a deshacerme de ella.

-No, voy a ayudarte a liberarte de ese Akuma, tu no quieres esto.- dijo lila un tanto preocupada, no quería recurrir a la violencia no contra su hermana gemela.

El cuerpo de Carmen libero un destello lila trayendo consigo a Dame papillon, ella comenzó a alejarse siendo seguida de Lila, en algo estaban de acuerdo no meterían a terceros en esa pelea, era solo algo que debían resolver entre hermanas.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Aquí va a pasar algo y no sé si sea bueno o malo, falta poco para conocer al bebe xD así que hagan sus apuestas ¿Sera niño o niña? Próximo capítulo Lila vs Carmen muajajajaja el mundo ardera también hagan sus apuestas ¿Quién ganara de ellas dos?**_

 _ **Espero les guste el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias lo que sea todo es bien venido n.n**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_


	18. Mentiras

_**Cap18 Mentiras.**_

El bosque era el mejor lugar, nadie lograría intervenir en los problemas de ese par de gemelas, Lila quedo a un par de metros de distancia de su hermana, Carmen seguía dándole la espalda.

-Es enserio Lila. Si somos hermanas, si tu comenzaste todo esto ¿Por qué quieres proteger a Marinette?

-Si en el pasado, no me hubieses intentado matarme tal vez ahora te ayudaría pero simplemente a vengarme de Ladybug, Marinette posiblemente pudiera hacerle pasar mal el rato por lo pasado pero no ahora que Adrián ya la eligió a ella.

-Vida solo hay una.- Dijo Carmen mientras se daba la vuelta, Lila enarco una ceja sin comprender esas palabras.- piénsalo hermanita si la panadera "desaparece" alguien tiene que con solarle.

-Estas enferma…- dijo con espanto, se negaba a creer ciertamente en esas palabras Carmen ya había demostrado lo lejos que puede llegar pero ahora ella piensa en que puede llegar más lejos que solo haciendo daño, sino matando a personas inocentes.

-Oh solo que tu estas ciega, ¿Te has parado a pensar que pasa en realidad? Qué curioso que ahora que Paris es atacado ese estúpido gato negro aparece solo ¿Qué paso con ladybug?.- al ver que lila guardaba silencio sonrío su plan marchaba con éxito.- yo si lo eh pensado y me causa bastante curiosidad, Marinette lleva embarazada lo mismo que ladybug lleva desaparecida.

-No es verdad.

Lila tomo su flauta y se lanzó contra su hermana, la castaña parecía lanzar golpes al azar mientras que Carmen los esquivaba con gran facilidad, con la mente de su hermana aturdida sería más fácil lograr deshacerse de ella.

Dame papillon creo un par de akuma rojos en sus manos que después lanzo contra Volpina, el humo fue la perfecta distracción para que le atacara sin piedad alguna. Volpina apenas logro tocar su flauta creo un numero de ilusiones de ella.

-¡Owww! Que nostalgia piensas jugar a las escondidas…Pero olvidas algo…-las ilusiones desaparecieron tomando por sorpresa a la castaña que se ocultaba tras un árbol justo de tras de Dame papillon.- y es que yo siempre te ganaba.

Vaolpina le dedico una sonrisa zorruna mientras desaparecía esa era otra ilusión que tomo por sorpresa a la gemela.

-Los tiempos cambian hermanita.- con un hábil movimientos le golpeo el hombro con su flauta tirándola la suelo, dame le miro con odio latente en sus ojos.- con respecto a tu comentario anterior, solo intentas persuadirme, confundirme y que termine haciendo más las cosas nuevamente ¿Crees que me tragare eso que Marinette es Ladybug?

-La vida está llena de coincidencias querida, o me dirás que no… que curioso que la verdadera lila aparezca intentando justificar el que tenía una hermana gemela que se hace pasar por ella, tu existencia ya es una terrible huella que no se podrá tapar.

Dame papillon se impulsó con los brazos lanzando una fuerte patada hacia atrás dándole a Volpina justo en el estómago, esta retrocedió un par de pasos conservando el equilibrio, había superado un duro entrenamiento, esa pelea no era nada en comparación, Carmen emprendió la huida rápidamente y lila le siguió, la gemela menor ya no quería seguir con esa estúpida pelea, no tenía sentido odiaba a su hermana a muerte pero antes de deshacerse de ella, se desharía de Marinette. Para Carmen la idea de lograr hacerlo y que su adorable hermanita no pudiese hacer nada por salvarla le hacía querer estallar en carcajadas.

Su camino fue interceptado por algo rojo pasando frente a ella con gran velocidad, Dame se detuvo en seco y casi cae de espaldas por el ataque sorpresa, se giró a ver a su molesta hermana más al ver su incrédula expresión se giró nuevamente.

Una figura salía de entre las sombras vestida de rojo con negro, su boca se abrió y la cólera le invadió, no era posible…

-¡¿Ladybug?!- exclamaron ambas al ver a la nombrada a escasos dos metros de distancia.

-La mentó la "aparición" pero me molesta que interrumpan la paz de este bosque.- les dijo.

-¡No es posible! ¡Tú no puedes ser ladybug! ¿Quién eres farsante?- exigió saber Carmen ladybug enarco una ceja sin comprender sus palabras.

-Soy ladybug quien más.

-¡No! ¡La verdadera ladybug es la panadera!- grito, ladybug negó con la cabeza un par de veces divertida por la actitud de dame papillon parecía una niña pequeña.

-El mundo es muy pequeño, y aprendes a conocer a las personas… Marinette pues le eh salvado un par de ocasiones pero nada que indique que seamos la misma.

Dame relajo los hombros, esa debería ser una ilusión de lila, no perdería más tiempo discutiendo con una ilusión tan patética.

-Ya veremos quién es la verdadera, digamos que ganas de momento lila pero la próxima vez no abra victoria para ninguna.- un tornado de akumas ¿rodearon a Dame papillon para después esparcirse una vez que ella desapareció.

La figura de ladybug comenzó a deshacerse y donde antes ella salió ahora lo hacia Anthophila.

-Si ambas fueran mis hijas, no dudes que a tu querida hermana ya le hubiese volteado el rostro más de una vez.- Volpina bajo el rostro apenada.- a ti de igual forma.

-Lo lamento maestra me deje llevar.

-A ustedes si que les gusta formas una tormenta dentro de un vaso con agua…

-Es por eso que no debemos subestimar a Carmen ella es capaz de hacer todo lo que se propone, y tiene muy bien planteado el querer hacerle daño a Marinette solo por el enfermo amor que tiene por su hijo.

-Eso no es amor.- corrigió rápidamente Anthophila.- es una enferma obsesión la que ella tiene.

-Y todo es mi culpa.- Anthophila le puso una mano sobre el hombro, realmente no era su culpa.

-Tu hermana es especial solo hay que tratarla de forma "especial" te lo digo por experiencia propia.

-Maestra usted…-la rubia asintió, lila sabía que cuando Paulette resolviera un cierto asunto con una cierta persona Anthophila desaparecería de ella definitivamente.

-Supongo que ya lo has hecho bien, y no me arrepiento de haber tomado la decisión de hacerte corregir, es tu turno ahora de corregir a tu hermana, más no contaras ya con mi ayuda de ahora en adelante arréglatelas sola.

Lila quería decirle algo, quería agradecerle por todo y sobre todo que no podría hacerlo sola, aun tenía miedo de caer ante el mal de rendirse sin antes intentarlo, tenía miedo a quedarse sola nuevamente pero Anthophila confiaba en ella Taill su kwami ahora confiaba en ella por eso le permitió ser la verdadera volpina. Levanto su rostro y su sorpresa fue encontrarse sola en aquel lugar su maestra… Paulette ya no estaría más a su lado.

Durante el octavo mes fue le mas difícil para ambos, Hawk Moth comenzó a crear villados a diestra y siniestra, Adrián no con seguía darse un descanso entre su trabajo y salvar parís para el bienestar de su hijo, Marinette lo comprendía y al mismo tiempo ese sentimiento de culpa por verse inútil no la dejaba tranquila, incluso extrañaba que los kwami no estuvieran pegados a todas horas en su vientre escuchándolos hablar con su bebe, se sentía ignorada de cierto modo.

Marinette se encontraba sentada en el sofá, para no sentirse tan mal y distraerse un poco comenzó a practicar el tejido. Escucho el sonido del timbre, esa tarde estaba completamente nublada, a pesar de que las gotas de lluvia no caían se escuchaban de forma brusca los rayos y eso le alteraba un poco los nervios, no esperaba visitas, ¿Quién podría ser? Dejando a un lado su fallido intento de tejer un suéter para su bebe fue a la entrada.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Lila.

-Hola.- saludo la Castaña, Marinette arrugo la frente al solo verla.

-…Hola ¿Qué deseas?

-¿Esta Adrián de casualidad?

-No, fue a casa de su padre.- mintió, en realidad se encontraba salvando a Paris junto con Tikki.- ¿Quieres dejarle un recado?

-No… pero ya que te veo ¿me permites pasar? Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.- no muy convencida dejo pasar a Lila, de haberlo querido en ese instante le hubiese cerrado la puerta en la cara, pero no se rebajaría a su nivel.

-¿Tardaras? Tengo cosas que hacer y…

-No pienso tardarme mucho… así que ¿Qué se siente tener una vida de lujos?-pregunto directamente.

-¿Disculpa?

-Oh bueno ya que Adrián me dijo me regalara este lugar y ahora que lo veo bien no tiene mal gusto

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? yo…

-Seré directa… digamos que tu estorbas y tu bastardo de igual forma

-¡Oye que no te permito me insultes ni a mí hijo ni a mí!- exclamo la azabache.

-Pero si no es insulto, es la verdad…¡Tu solo llegaste a fastidiar la vida de Adrián!

-Que quieres decir…

-Adrián y yo vamos a casarnos ¡Estamos comprometidos!- Exclamo Lila levantándose del sillón con molestia.

-Eso no es verdad el…

-Se realista Marinette… digamos que todo el mundo te cree estar embarazada de Adrián ¿Qué pasara cuando ese niño nazca? Adrián duda que sea de él pero es tan bueno que te deja creer tu cuento rosa

-¡No es verdad!- grito.- Adrián sabe que este bebe es tanto suyo como mío el nunca dudaría y pensaría todas esas estupideces.

-De acuerdo pero lo que digo es verdad… vamos a casarnos.- de su bolso saco una fotografía la cual le tendió a Marinette, está la verla no podía creerlo, Adrián y Lila se estaban besando y el sostenía un anillo de compromiso.- El me dijo que en caso de que fuera realmente de él, peleara por tener todos los derechos sobre ese niño, él, ese niño y yo seremos entonces una verdadera familia.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- grito y el cielo pareció gritar junto con ella tras un nuevo estruendo.

-Es la verdad, prefiero que lo sepas, antes de que todo te tome por sorpresa, yo que tú, mejor me desaparecía, aunque eso sería completamente difícil, tiene contactos y podrían acusarte de secuestro.

Tras salir del departamento Carmen sonreía triunfante, Marinette simplemente se quedó sin poder decir nada, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo donde yacía esa fotografía fueron varias veces que sorprendió a Adrián hablando por su móvil e interrumpiendo las llamadas cuando ella llegaba donde él ¿Será que hablaba con ella? Siempre le decía que no era nada importante.

Entonces todas esas veces que dijo que la amaba ¿son mentira? ¿Qué significaron esos regalos? Una posible fuente de ingresos para cando la dejara… entonces Lila tenía razón…

Comenzó a respirar de forma agitada, el pecho le dolía… nada de eso podía ser verdad. Adrián no podría ser tan cruel como para quitarle a su hijo… no podía…

No sabía cuánto tiempo se pasó cuestionándose todo lo que Lila le dijo…

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Cada vez más cerca el nacimiento del hijo de Adrián y Marinette, Carmen sigue haciendo de las suyas, mientras que Paulette ya dejo de ser una súper heroína y ha dejado a Lila seguir su camino (El discípulo supero al maestro) OMG! OMG! OMG! Preparen las antorchas, los picos y sus trinchetes la cacería de brujas está muy muy cerca.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, lo que sea todo es bien venido**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo**_

 _ **Hasta la siguiente actualización n.n**_


	19. Marinette

_**Cap19 Marinette**_

La tormenta ya había comenzado, a buen día se le ocurría a un akuma aparecer, literalmente parecía un gato mojado, Marinette le había advertido sobre la posibilidad de que lloviera, con sigilo entro por una de las ventanas del departamento, todo el lugar estaba sumido en la oscuridad se sentía frio y ese frio le hacía sentir extraño, posiblemente Marinette debería de estar dormida últimamente se cansa más rápido que de costumbre.

La idea de salir a combatir el crimen cuando Marinette ya estaba cerca de los nueve meces no le agradaba para nada, no quería dejarla sola.

-¿Marinette?- al entrar a la habitación y notarla bacía deshizo su transformación, seguramente estaba en el cuarto del bebe, más el resultado fue el mismo.

-No percibo su energía, tampoco la del bebe.- dijo Plagg sosteniendo el pendiente que contenía a Tikki dentro.

-Esto es raro, ni una nota ah dejado.- Adrián comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Tomo le teléfono que estaba sobre la mesita de centro.

Lo primero que hizo fue marcar al móvil de Marinette más esta no lo respondía, su contestador era lo único que escuchaba, no quería darse ideas erradas o que lo pudiesen alterar y pensar mal, entonces lo más seguro es que estuviera con sus padres; lo pensó un poco antes de marcar a sus futuros suegros decidió marcarle a Alya, desde que se enteró de su embarazo ambas están más juntas que cuando estaban en el colegio.

- _¿Diga?_

 _-_ ¿Nino? ¿Dónde está Alya?

- _Ocupada en el baño_

Adrian no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco, hasta hace nada había olvidado lo mal que eran sentir las nauseas del embarazo, hasta entonces creía que el era el embarazado, hasta cierto punto.

-¿Marinette esta con ustedes?- pregunto, Nino guardo silencio por un par de segundos que le fueron eternos.

- _No, tengo entendido ya esta de nueve meces y no puede salir tanto como antes._

 _-_ Seguramente esta en casa de sus padres.- dijo.

-Adrián…-El rubio Miro a su kwami este sostenía una fotografía de el y…¡Lila!

-¡Oh no!

- _¿Todo bien?_

 _-_ Luego te llamo.- dijo rápidamente colgando la llamada para después arrebatarle la foto a Plagg de sus manitas.

La escena la recordaba, el estómago se le revolvió y al mismo tiempo sintió acido, como pudo ser tan tonto para no darse cuenta que Lila tramaba algo ese día.

Sin cuidado alguno tomo a Plagg y lo metió dentro de su chaqueta para salir corriendo del departamento, si esa foto llego a manos de Marinette, ella seguramente estaría muy mal. La tormenta parecía incrementarse cada vez más.

- _¿Diga?_

La voz de Sabine se escuchó al otro lado de la línea Adrián rogaba internamente que Marinette estuviera en casa de sus padres desahogando su dolor.

-Señora Sabine ¿Marinette esta con ustedes?

 _-¿Adrián? No, Marinette no está aquí ¿Paso algo?_

La voz de la madre de Marinette son parecía estarle mintiendo u ocultando algo sino todo lo contrario, ahora estaba preocupada.

-Marinette no está en el departamento, ni con Alya, pensé que podría estar con ustedes.- le dijo.

- _Su parto se adelantó-_ Dijo preocupada.- _puede que esté en el hospital._

Son responderle nada, colgó la llamada, ojala fuera así que a Marinette se le adelantara el parto y estuviera a salvo en un hospital, miro su móvil un tanto desconfiado, por un momento dejo de pensar en él y sus rencores necesitaba de toda la ayuda posible en esos momentos.

- _Oficina de Gabriel Agreste._

-Nathalie, comunícame con mi padre.- pidió.

 _-Adrián, tu padre ahora está muy ocupado si quieres yo podría…_

-Nathalie escucha lo que digo pon a mi padre en la línea ahora es una emergencia.- su tono de vos era serio y demandante, Nathalie se sorprendió al otro lado de la línea por escucharlo hablar de ese modo _._

 _-Enseguida te comunico._

Los segundos fueron eternos, para que su padre se dignara a atenderle la llamada.

 _-Diga…_

-Papá, necesito ayuda.- dijo rápidamente.

 _-¿Qué quieres?_

-Marinette desapareció, no está con su amiga ni con sus padres, no atiende el móvil…

 _-Al final has comprendido que esa chiquilla solo quería sacarte provecho._

-¡CON UN CARAJO DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!- grito, realmente no estaba de humor para escucharlo hablar de Marinette de ese modo.- Marinette no es así, algo le paso estoy seguro, ¿Puedo confiarte el que me ayudes a encontrarla? O lo dejaras pasar como siempre, también hablamos de la vida de tu nieto.

El silencio pareció ser eterno.

- _Intentare hacer algo._

Gabriel le colgó la llamada, observo por unos segundos la fotografía sobre su escritorio, la primera foto que Paulette y él se tomaron cuando Adrián llego al mundo.

-Nathalie.- llamo, la asistente no tardo ni medio segundo en aparecer.

-¿Si señor?

-Encuentra a Marinette y rápido.- ordeno, la mujer asintió para después salir por donde llego.

* * *

Se sentía cansada, dolida, abatida… a cada paso que daba sentía que el aire le faltaba, a pesar de que el frio aire le golpease la cara y las gotas de lluvia ya la tenían completamente empapada, ella seguía caminando con el corazón roto.

La tormenta ya habita tomado más fuerza, las gotas caían de forma pesada y sumamente frías, su cuerpo temblaba por él frio, miraba fijamente el gran edificio frente a ella, no quería regresar a lo que pudo a ver considerado un hogar, no tenía más donde ir e incluso ya se arrepentía de a ver llegado a ese lugar.

Miro las puertas de cristal abrirse una vez una limusina blanca se estacionara frente, dos personas con paraguas negros salieron, del elegante auto y este de inmediato se puso en marcha, Marinette estaba ya por irse del lugar.

-¡¿Marinette?!- exclamaron.

La nombrada se dio media vuelta mirándose a la distancia con Chloe y Sabrina, a toda prisa ambas cruzaron la calle, para encontrarse con la azabache, Sabrina cubrio a Marinette dela tormenta con su paraguas.

-¡¿Que te paso?!- exclamo Chloe- por dios estas completamente empapada.

-N-no es nada… ya me tengo que ir…

-No, tu bienes, no puedes empaparte de este modo, piensa esto le ara mal a tu bebe.

Sin objetar nada, Chloe la arrastro con ella hasta el interior del hotel, al entrar ordeno a una de las mucama llevarle algunas toallas limpias de forma urgente a una de las habitaciones del primer piso.

Estando en la habitación Sabrina sentía el temblar del cuerpo de Marinette, su ropa y cabello escurrían por completo de agua. Preparo de forma inmediata un baño de agua caliente, la ropa de la chica fue llevada al cuarto de lavado para tenerla lista media hora después, lo que tardo ella en ducharse.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo bajo la lluvia?- pregunto Chloe mientras le secaba el cabello.

-Solo caminaba…

-¿Estás loca acaso? Fue bastante peligroso, pudiste resbalar y tu bebe…

-Tenía que salir de ese lugar ya no lo soportaba ¡TODO FUE MENTIRA!- estallo, sin entenderlo ambas solo la miraron comenzar a llorar amargamente.

-Chloe… no quería regañarte es solo que…- intento decir Sabrina, más sentía que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas que decirle

-¿Puedo pedirles un favor?

-S-si claro ¿Qué pasa?

-No le digan a nadie que estoy aquí… no quiero que…

-Tu amiguita Alya ya está enterada, el eh dicho que viniera en completa discreción, de nada.- aunque no fueran momento de sonar sarcástica, Marinette pareció agradecerle ese gesto con la mirada, por lo menos pareció distraerla un momento.

-…será mejor que…

-¡No puedes irte! Si es lo que pensabas, hay una tormenta y será mejor que un doctor te examine, no sé qué pudo hacerte Adrián ¡Pero tu hijo no tiene nada de culpa!

* * *

Ya la noche estaba bastante entrada, y la tormenta no cesaría hasta el día siguiente con mucha suerte, el buscar a Marinette le resultaba buscar una aguja en un pajar ¿Dónde estaba? Sus pasos se detuvieron rápidamente, orientándose mejor en donde estaba.

-No puedo sentir su energía, tampoco está por aquí.- dijo Plagg bastante preocupado.- ¿Adrián?

-No, ella no está aquí, pero alguien más si.- arrugo la frente, no muy lejos de él se encontraba una casa bastante elegante.

No se tomó la molestia de llamar educadamente a la puerta, sino que todo lo contrario comenzó a golpearla como queriendo derribarla en el acto. La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

-¿Adri…?

No la dejo terminar de pronunciar su nombre, la puerta se abrió por completo de una sola patada, el rubio parecía estar completamente poseído pues tomo a la chica del cuello haciéndola entrar más a la casa.

-¡Adrián!- Exclamo de forma estrangulada. El rubio entonces la arrojo con fuerza al suelo.

-¿Qué le has hecho Lila?- la castaña le miro intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Q-que?

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Marinette?!

-Yo no…

-¡No mientas!- grito, de su chaqueta saco la fotografía que anteriormente le había quitado a Plagg.- te juro que si algo les pasa, voy a matarte y hablo enserio ¿Qué le has hecho?

Lila detallo la foto abriendo sus ojos de par en par por la sorpresa, esa… era Carmen.

-Adrián te juro que yo no eh hecho nada yo no soy la de la fotografía.

-Deja ya de ser tan mitómana ¿Ahora vas a inventar que tienes una gemela?- aunque fuera sardónico que lo dijera él, era cierto, ¿Pero como explicarle que su hermana se ha hecho pasar por ella todos esos años?

-Y-yo no…

Adrián salió de la caza hecho una furia, si Lila no quería decirle donde estaba su prometida la buscaría el mismo, sacaría respuestas y después selo aria pagar muy caro a esa mentirosa, si eso incluía aparecer frente a ella como Chat Noir.

La puerta fue cerrada de un azoto, una segunda risa comenzó a escucharse bajar por las escaleras.

-Esto me recuerda al cuento del lobo, si gritas lobo muchas veces al final nadie te creerá.- una segunda joven parecida y vestida a Lila bajaba por las escaleras.

-Carmen…¿Cómo demonios entraste aquí?- cuestiono aun con la fotografía en sus manos.

-Por la ventana que más.- le respondió.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué le hiciste a Marinette?

-¿Yo hacerle? Yo no hice nada, fuiste tú querida Lila, le mentiste a Marinette diciéndole que Adrián se comprometió contigo y con vencerías a Adrián de quitarle a su bastardo y hacer una familia contigo "conmigo"

-Si algo le pasa te juro que yo…-Carmen se acercó peligrosamente hasta Lila para darle una bofetada.

-La única amenazada de muerte y por Adrián eres tú, yo solo soy una víctima de los acontecimientos.

Lila rompió la fotografía, para después salir de la casa, Carmen negaba con la cabeza, después sintió su cuerpo arder la marca de Hawk Moth apareció frente a ella.

- _¿Dónde está?_

Carmen se inclinó sobre si presa del dolor que sentía en su interior.

-No lo sé.- contesto forzadamente, una nueva oleada de dolor le hizo caer de lleno contra el piso.

- _Te advierto si intentas burlarte de mí la pagaras caro_

 _-_ ¡NO SE DONDE ESTA! _-_ el dolor desapareció, al igual que la marca. Carmen respiraba agitada intentando ponerse de pie con nulo éxito.- Maldita seas Marinette.

Lila corría por las calles bajo la tormenta, había perdido el rastro de Adrián, y ahora solo se preocupaba por encontrar a Marnette.

-¿Qué pretendes? – un pequeño kwami con la forma de zorro apareció frente a Lila.

-Encontrar a Marinette que más ¿Puede sentir su energía?

-Sabes perfectamente que no puedo.- le respondió tajante, Lila siguió corriendo por las calles. Sin su maestra ahora se sentía completamente desorientada.

-Taill tenemos que…

-Si la encuentras ¿Qué le dirás a ese chico? El piensa que tú le has hecho daño, el hacer ese gesto de buena voluntad solo ara que siga volviéndose en tú contra, Carmen ha sabido jugar a su favor.

-¡ENTONCES DEBO QUEDARSE SIN HACER NADA!- exclamo, Taill le miro por nos segundos para después asentir, no era lo mejor, pero en esos momentos así debía de ser.

* * *

El intentar localizar aun medico fue fácil, lo difícil fue que llegaran hasta el hotel debido al tráfico generado por la tormenta, Marinette se había negado rotundamente a ser llevada a un hospital. Alya. Chloe y Sabrina esperaban fuera de la habitación a por noticias.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunto Chloe al ver salir al médico.

-Muy cansada, por otro lado fue suerte que ni ella o él bebe estén mal, aun así les sugiero la vigilen toda la noche por su sufre una recaída, dejare un mensaje en el hospital si ella se pone mal llévenla de inmediato y será a tendida con rapidez.

-¿Pero si están bien?- pregunto Sabrina

-No se preocupen señoritas, pero lo más conveniente es que no le dejen, puede entrar en labor en cualquier momento.

-La pobre se veía tan mal cuando la encontramos, fue un milagro que la reconociéramos, no me quiero ni imaginar…

-Ya tranquila- dijo Alya, jamás pensó decirlo pero el agradecía a esas dos el a ver ayudado a Marinette.- me quedare a vigilarla toda la noche.

-Nosotras te ayudamos.- dijo Sabrina, Chloe rodo los ojos más que nada quería saber que le había hecho Adrián para que Marinette terminara en ese estado.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Drama ¿Dónde? Las cosas se complica más y más y pronto nacerá el pequeñín ¿siguen las apuestas niño o niña? Por otro lado Carmen logro su objetivo y Lila no la tiene fácil ahora.**_

 _ **¿Qué pasara el el siguiente capítulo? Pues ni yo tengo idea xD ok no jeje**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el cap.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_


	20. Alerta

_**Cap20 Alerta.**_

Adrián seguía corriendo casi por media ciudad, la llamada de Nathalie sobre Marinette le hizo correr lo más rápido que pudo bajo la lluvia hasta la mansión, su corazón seguía intranquilo por la situación.

Al entrar lo primero que recibió fue una bofetada por parte de la asistente de su padre, nunca en lo que él pudo recordar aquella mujer le había puesto una mano encima.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-balbuceo.

-Se puede saber ¿Que has hecho?- le pregunto estaba realmente molesta.

-¿¡De que hablas!?- grito.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Marinette?

-¡Yo no hice nada!- exclamo- Todo fue culpa de Lila, tengo que hablar con ella ¿Dónde está?

-Nathalie…- la mujer se giró a ver al hombre que le llamo la atención, esta apenas hizo un gesto con la cabeza para después retirarse del recibidor dejando a ambos solos.

-¿Dónde está Marinette?- pregunto un tanto intranquilo a su padre.

-Ella no está aquí.- le respondió, Adrián frunció el ceño, entonces ¿Por qué le mintieron diciéndole que ella estaba en ese lugar?

-¡Nathalie me dijo que estaba aquí!

-Porque yo se lo ordene, yo le ordene te dijera eso para que vinieras.

-¡¿Dónde está?!

-Nunca en tu vida te eh permitido alzarme la voz, ya lo pase por alto una ocasión no creas que te lo perdonare ahora. Lo mejor será que te calmes.- Adrián le dedico una sebera mirada, a esa corta distancia sin la necesidad de transformarse podía sentir los sentimientos negativos de su hijo emanar contra él.

-Lo único mal aquí es el hecho de que Marinette no está y me estoy hartando ¡¿DONDE ESTA?!

Su padre se le acerco con calma, un nuevo sonido corto el silencio de aquel lugar y Adrián no lo podía creer, nunca, pero nunca su padre se atrevió a levantarle la mano y ahora, había recibido otra bofetada y por parte de él.

-Te advertí que no me alzaras la voz que no lo perdonaría otra vez.- Gabriel le dio la espalda mientras subía por las escaleras a medio camino detuvo sus pasos.- según un contacto Marinette ha dicho que tú le has mentido severamente y no solo eso planeas quitarle a ese niño apenas llegue al mundo.

-¡Esta loca! ¡Yo nunca aria algo parecido!- su padre se giró a verlo mejor, esa información pareció desestabilizarlo por completo.

-Entonces explícate ¿Por qué lo dijo?.

-¡No lo sé!- exclamo.- todo estaba perfectamente hasta que…

-Hasta que ¿Qué?

-Lila.-Susurro.- ¡Lila hablo con Marinette, le mintió y ella creyó a su mentira!

-Esa chiquilla no parece del tipo de personas que se traguen la primera mentira que se les crea.- dijo, Gabriel recordó entonces que Marinette no se debajo pisotear ni siquiera por él durante aquella noche de la"Cena"

-Pero Lila es una experta en la mentira, para ella mentir es igual de fácil que respirar.

-Marinette se encuentra a salvo si es a lo que quieres llegar, si mal no recuerdo en estos momentos se encuentra en el hotel de una de tus antiguas compañeras de colegio.

-¡Le Grand Paris!- el rubio estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo en dirección al hotel.

-¡Adrián!- sus pasos se detuvieron justo antes de que él lograra abrir la puerta, lo pensó una milésima de segundo, era más importante verse con Marinette que escuchar a su padre. Al abrir la puerta un par de guardias le impidieron salir de la mansión.- No puedes ir a verla.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Deberías dejar que se calme un poco, un médico de confianza ha dicho que su estado es un tanto delicado y si ambos discuten ahora, podría hacerle daño a ese niño.

Se sentía impotente, pero al mismo tiempo sorprendido… su padre se estaba preocupando por ese bebe del cual dejo claro al principio no le importaba a pesar de que fuera su nieto.

-P-pero…

-Obedece.- dijo.- mañana podrán hablar.

Desconcertado miro fijamente la gargantilla que tenía en su mano, Marinette tal vez no se percató de que dicho objeto pudo haberle caído antes de abandonar su hogar, se negaba a guardarlo, aun así no podría estar tranquilo.

* * *

Miraba de forma distraída la taza entre sus manos, un té de hierbas y miel le relajarían hasta el punto de hacerla dormir.

-Si lo tomas frio no te ara efecto.- dijo Alya sentándose a un lado de la cama.

-No tengo ganas.- contesto.- no quiero ser una molestia, apenas pare la tormenta me iré y…

-Ya deja de decir que te iras…- le regaño Chloe Alya por primera vez en su vida estuvo más que de acuerdo con ella.- ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Marinette no quiero alterarte, pero mereces un regaño enserio, lo que hiciste fue estúpido ¿no pensaste en él bebe?- Al mirar a Alya a los ojos el corazón de Marinette se oprimió sentía un terrible nudo formarse en su garganta.

-¡Si lo hice!... pero… el simple hecho de pensar en que… Adrián podría quitarme a mi bebe…no podía…

-Él no lo aria…- intervino Chloe.- Adrián no aria algo como eso y tu mejor que nadie lo conoce.

-Ya no sé si lo conozco o no.- Lagrimas amargas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, Marinette rogaba con todas sus fuerzas estar dentro de una pesadilla, se imploraba el poder despertar de inmediato.

-Mejor duerme Marinette, mañana hablaremos.- La morena quito la taza de las manos de su amiga, en ese estado la pobre no podría decirles nada de lo que le había pasado.

* * *

Adrián se encerró en su cuarto, no podía dormir, caminaba una y otra vez por toda la habitación esperando a ver salir el sol. Era como si su padre hubiera activado el sistema de defensa de la mención todo estaba perfectamente cerrado.

-Si no duermes caerás en colapso.- dijo Plagg, este ya se había cansado de verlo caminar como gato enjaulado por todas partes, por su parte el pequeño kwami intentaba consolar a Tikki quien seguía dentro del pendiente ella también estaba preocupada por Marinette por no estar a su lado en esos momentos.

Pronto darían las seis de la mañana y el tiempo se le pasaba demasiado lento, no podía esperar más… no quería…su padre solo se aseguró de cerrar las puertas ¿Qué había de las ventanas? Afortunadamente la ventana de su baño daba en dirección a la entrada principal; se sentía como un estúpido ni en su adolescencia se le ocurrió nunca fugarse casa a mitad de la noche, bueno si pero siempre convertido en Chat Noir, solo que el ya no era un adolecente, si era un estúpido y ya no era de noche.

-Plagg.- EL pequeño kwami despertó, se asustó al adivinar los pensamientos de su protegido.

-Oh no, ya escuchaste debes dejarla tranquila por lo menos esta noche.- dijo rápidamente.

-¡Plagg transfórmame!- el pequeño kwami intento aferrarse del sofá para no ser adsorbido por el anillo aunque su intento fue fallido.

Ahora como Chat Noir llegar al hotel seria sumamente fácil, así como burlar la seguridad en esos momentos.

* * *

Paso y que sin nadie se percatara y más porque lo trataba de ocultar toda la noche sin dormir, él bebe le petaba muy fuerte y se sentía muy incómoda, miro el rejos sobre el mueble aun lado de la cama, eran casi las seis de la mañana, él bebe por fin se cansó de patearle tal vez ya lograría poder dormir. Observo a las tres chicas durmiendo en el sofá, tras llegar al hotel y se atendida por el médico, Chloe, Alya y Sabrina se quedara en su habitación para poder cuidarla en caso de que algo pasara.

Ya estaba conciliando el sueño, cuando los repentinos golpes en la puerta le alteraron un poco, él bebe pateo tal vez por el susto.

-¡Auh!- se quejó.

-Pero que…- Chloe y las demás que despertaron por la forma en llamar a la puerta, se levantó del sofá muy molesta. -¿Quién es tan bestia para tocar de esa…? ¿Adrián?

-Chloe…- al mirar a la rubia abrir la puerta, logro divisar a Marinette quien se reincorporaba de la cama, haciendo de lado a Chloe entro a la habitación.- Podrían dejarnos solos.

-No es el momento para una discusión.- trato de intervenir Alya.

-Está bien.- les dijo Marinette.- estaré bien.

Sin más las tres salieron de la habitación dejándolos solos, tarde o temprano tendrían que aclarar sus problemas y por el bien de ese niño.

-Te eh estado buscando por todos lados.

-Al final lo que me dijo es cierto…- le interrumpió de forma fría.- tenías tus medios para encontrarme.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Solo quiero decirte una cosa… ¡Sobre mi cadáver y solo sobre el podrás separarme de mi hijo!- le grito.- no pienso permitir que me lo quites.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas ocultarlo?! ¡Te vas a casar con Lila!

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-Ella me lo dijo, y solo estas conmigo por compromiso, todo siempre fue una mentira… ¡Y te creí como una tonta!

-Marinette escucha.- intento controlarla.- esa fotografía… el beso en verdad paso, yo nunca te traicionaría, fue ella quien me beso todo era una trampa, yo ese día te propuse matrimonio, Chloe me ayudo a elegir un anillo para ti, pero ella hablo con mi padre y ese anillo lo regrese no quería nada que viniera de él, todo lo que eh hecho fue con mi esfuerzo.

-Él tiene razón.- intervino Plagg.- todo fue una trampa de Lila, Marinette tienes que creerle.

-¿Cuál es la verdad según tú?- Adrián sintió amargo, el ver a Marinette en ese estado le partía de una manera indescriptible el corazón.

-La única verdad es que te amo, te oculte todo eso porque quería protegerte, estuvo mal y lo reconozco, pero me conoces y sabes que nunca aria algo para lastimarte.-Marinette respiro de forma profunda sentándose nuevamente en la cama, él bebe comenzó a patearle con fuerza.

-Te aprovechas de toda esta situación para confundirme, no soy tan estúpida.

-No te estoy engañando es la verdad… todos los regalos y detalles que te eh dado lo he hecho de corazón porque te amo.

-¡Es mentira!

-¡No lo es entiéndelo!...

-Yo ya no se… no sé si te amo… no sé si creerte.

-Por favor creme…

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me engañaste de esta forma?- el dolor en el vientre era más frecuente y cada vez un poco más difícil de disimular.

-No te eh mentido, si no te amara no correría todos estos riesgos…

-Así que todo hasta ahora solo es un conflicto para ti…

-No… por favor yo…

-Yo no sabía si creerle o no.- comenzó a hablar más tranquila Adrián no parecía mentirle, extrañamente se sentía algo idiota por todo lo que hasta ahora estaba sucediendo- quería hablar contigo, pero… creo que todo lo que me ha pasado me produjo que sus palabras me las creyera, al principio quería ir a buscarte a preguntarte directamente y de un momento a otro ya estaba deambulando bajo la lluvia.

-Creme todo lo que ella pudiera decirte es mentira.

-Si quieres que te crea…- ya desde ha ce un rato que comenzaba sudar frio, tal vez Adrián se dio cuenta o no pero su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal… sácame de aquí.

-¿Qué?

-¡Él bebe ya viene!- exclamo, ya no podía seguir disimulando el dolor era insoportable, hasta ese momento se avía controlado.

Al salir de la habitación Alya los miro brevemente, Marinette estaba encorvada por el dolor y apenas podía caminar aun siendo ayudada por Adrián.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Ultimo día de apuestas muajaja! ¡El bebe ya está pero nacer! Se supone debería nacer en este capítulo pero primero tenía que hacer que estos dos se reconciliaran xD por otro lado tengo una triste notica… esta historia está llegando a la recta final ToT no tengo un aproximado de cuantos capítulos faltan pero si ya está por terminar.**_

 _ **Ahora si les prometo él bebe nacerá en la siguiente entrega de esta historia.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias aclaraciones lo quesea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_


	21. Feliz Cumpleaños

_**Cap21. Feliz cumpleaños.**_

-¿Qué ha pasado?- demando saber Chloe, Marinette se veía realmente mal.

-El parto se adelantó, él bebe ya viene.- respondió rápidamente Adrián, las tres chicas sintieron el alma salir de sus cuerpos por la noticia.

Marinette se soltó de Adrián buscando apoyo en Alya, todos se dirigieron con paso apurado hasta el elevador, Sabrina no demoro en hacer el llamado de elevador. Nino había llegado al hotel para llevar una moda de ropa ara Alya, esta se negó rotundamente a que le acompañara alegando que Marinette podría sentirse intimidada pues él es el mejor amigo de Adrián.

-¿Qué está pasando?- se preguntó, observo las puertas del elevador abrirse y por ellas salir todo el grupo alterado de forma apurada.- ¿Adrián que haces aquí?

-No hay tiempo de preguntas.- corto el rubio de forma brusca.- consigue un taxi rápido.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Nino sin comprender.

-¡Pasa que si no lo hacen tú te mueres aquí!- grito Marinette, aferrándose más a la mano de Alya

-Nino…- hablo Alya intentando zafarse del agarre de la azabache- discúlpala pero… ¡El bebe ya está por nacer!

-¡Hoy!- grito

-¡Si!- respondieron los demás.

-Ya llame al hospital, vamos podemos…- Comenzó a decir Chloe, más fue interrumpida.

-¡Ese niño no puede nacer hoy!- Exclamo Nino

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Alya claramente molesta por esas palabras no era tiempo para ese tipo de bromas.

-Puede que sea una falsa alarma… pero ese niño no puede nacer hoy, mejor mañana, pero hoy no.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías y hazte aun lado!- grito Adrián claramente alarmado.

-¿Es enserio? ¡Ya rompió fuente!- dijo Sabrina, Marinette quien perdía fuerza en las piernas intentaba caminar justo a la salida y tomar un bendito auto que la llevara al hospital, el dolor era insoportable.

Ante ese comunicado ambos hombres presentes entraron en pánico, no avía tiempo que perder, el llamado al hospital ya fue hecho. No avía tiempo para salir y pedir un taxi irían directo al estacionamiento y subirían al auto de Nino sería más rápido.

Adrián tomo a Marinette en brazos, quien por el pánico no se dio cuenta que pesaba meno de lo que debería de pesar, Nino se apresuró a tomar sus llaves se fueron al estacionamiento, dejando a las otras tres en recepción.

-¡Es enserio ese niño no puede hacer hoy!- siguió diciendo Nino.

-Luego das tus motivos para tal impedimento, peor de que nace hoy, nace hoy- exclamo Adrián colocando a la chica en la parte de atrás.

-¡Todo saldrá bien!- dijo Adrián.

-Eso… me alegra escucharlo.- dijo ella- pero…

-Mantente tranquila, respira, respira…

-Si no respiro me muero pero…

-¡Nino acelera!

Alya y Chloe miraron el auto alejarse a toda prisa en una única dirección: el hospital.

-¡Me duele!- Alya seguía sujetando la mano de Marinette.

-Serán idiotas… se llevaron Sabrina en lugar de ella.- Chloe miro a la Marinette doblarse un poco más por el dolor.

-Sera mejor irnos rápido o este bebe nacerá en la recepción.- Dijo Alya

-Tengo mi auto en el estacionamiento, podríamos ir de inmediato.- Chloe se acercó para ayudar a caminar a Marinette hasta el estacionamiento y poder subir al auto.

-Me sorprende estos actos de buena fe que tienes Chloe.- la rubia rodo los ojos poniendo en marcha el vehículo.

-Tengo mis motivos y tú nunca los sabrás.- respondió de forma tosca.

-¡Luego se dicen sus cosas vámonos ya!- exclamo Marinette.

Llegaron al hospital y bajaron a toda prisa del auto entrando por la puerta de urgencias, los padres de Marinette ya habían llegado, por suerte Adrián les advirtió del nacimiento de su hijo en cuanto el auto de Nino salió del hotel.

-Adrián pero…- intento hablar el padre de la azabache.

-Las preguntas para después señor ahora…

-¡¿Dónde está Marinette?!- Pregunto alarmada Sabine. Adrián no comprendió Marinette estaba a su lado.

-¡Se quieren calmar!- Grito Sabrina.

-¿Dónde está Marinette?- pregunto Nino al darse cuenta de la situación.

-¡La olvidaron en el hotel!- les grito completamente enfadada.

Adrián y Nino estaba por salir del hospital cuando Sabine los hizo a un lado con suma prisa, por la puerta estaba ingresando Marinette, junto a Chloe y Alya.

-Justo a tiempo.- al entrar por urgencias, Alya suspiro aliviada, se avían atorado un poco en el tráfico.

-Rompió fuente hace como media hora.- Explico Chloe, un par de enfermeras llegaron con una camilla para llevarse a la azabache.

Las enfermeras no dijeron nada, solo que esperaran a recibir noticias, para buena o mala suerte de Adrián en esos momentos su móvil comenzó a sonar, la llamada entrante de Nathalie le hizo recordar entonces que hace nada se había fugado de la mansión.

-Diga.

- _¿Dónde estás, tu padre te está buscando?_

 _-_ Yo…- se mordió la lengua, ¿sería correcto decirle a su padre?- Dile que estoy en el hospital…Marinette esta pro tener al bebe.

Tras esas palabras colgó la llamada, si bien no podría estar molesto con su padre todos la vida por mínimo tenía derecho a saber que su nieto estaba por nacer. Alrededor de casi media hora más todos esperaban impacientes por noticias en la sala de espera, los nervios estaban a flor de piel en cada uno de los presentes.

-Adrián Agreste- el nombrado dejo de caminar frenéticamente pro la sala de espera, por un segundo reconoció a la enfermera que le llamo, era la misma que tiempo atrás le había hecho ver su suerte al quitarle la cabeza a un bebe de juguete.

-S-soy yo.

-El medico que atendía a su mujer no se encuentra en el país en estos momentos, hemos visto su expediente y por su estado lo mejor era practicarle cesárea, pero sin la autorización de su médico no podemos hacer dicha operación.- todos dejaron de respirar la situación era más grave de lo que pudieron llegar a imaginarse.

-P-pero…

-Otro doctor la atenderá.- dijo rápidamente la enfermera.- pero no podrá hacer la cesárea, deberá ser un parto natural. Pude pasar con ella la están terminando de preparar.

Adrián miro tras de si, los padres de Marinette asintieron con la cabeza, si su hija quería al padre de su bebe durante el parto ellos no intervendrían en su decisión.

-Ese niño no debería de nacer hoy.- inquirió nuevamente Nino, mas nadie hizo caso a su comentario.

Adrián entro a la habitación donde estaba Marinette ya todo estaba listo, simplemente faltaba que el medico terminara de alistar unas cuantas cosas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto, el simple hecho de verla con testaba su pregunta, estaba demasiado pálida y a dolorida a pesar de que le administraron la epidural apenas ingreso a la habitación.

-Como si me rompieran todos los huesos poco a poco.- respondió.

-Es normal, ahora sentirás como se te romperán casi ciento cincuenta y dos huesos de forma lenta y dolorosa.- ante las palabras del el medico Adrián y Marinette le miraron aterrados.- dije que lo sentirá más no que pasara.

El rubio se contuvo para no gritarle, ese medico era bastante honesto.

-¡Me duele!- buscando en que aferrarse, Adrián le tomo de la mano, por lo menos ahora la azabache se sentía un poco más tranquila.

-Ya es la hora ¿Sera niño o niña?- les pregunto tomando su lugar para comenzar el parto.

-No lo…- Sin dejarlo terminar de Hablar, Marinette apretó con todas sus fuerzas la mano de Adrián, comenzando a pujar era cierto, el dolor era como romperse todos los huesos al mismo tiempo y de forma lenta, sus músculos se contrajeron, sentía calambres en todo el cuerpo y aunque después del esfuerzo estos se relajaran el dolor era más fuerte y punzante.

-Deja de pujar.- pidió el doctor.- esto no es bueno.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto alterada.

-Él bebe está enredado, escucha cuando diga que pujes lo haces y en cuanto te diga que pares no relajes el cuerpo ¿de acuerdo?- ella asintió con la cabeza, ella al igual que Adrián por esas palabras estaba aterrada.

El tiempo parecía ser eterno, el dolor incrementaba y le era difícil el respirar, una mascarilla de oxígeno le tuvo que socorrer antes de perder el conocimiento. Adrián admiraba el coraje que Marinette tenía por soportar el dolor, le aplicaron otras dos veces la epidural pero esta parecía no querer hacerle efecto.

-Ya comienza a salir, puja con más fuerza.

Sentía que en cualquier momento de desvanecería en la camilla, miro a Adrián directo a los ojos, podía sentir a través de su mirada la impotencia que tenía el rubio por no poder hacer más para ayudarle que solo sostenerle la mano y asistirle con la mascarilla. Seguía pujando con fuerza, su bebe parecía reusarse a salir aun, dio un último esfuerzo, quitándose ella misma la mascarilla que sentía quemarle los pulmones y un grito casi mudo se llevó consigo todas sus fuerzas trayendo de inmediato el llanto de un bebe.

-¡Es una niña!- exclamo doctor, la bebe fue colocada rápidamente sobre el pecho de su madre, donde un par de enfermeras comenzaba a limpiar un poco a la bebe.

Por un segundo Adrián sintió un frio recorrerle toda la espalda, se había hecho a un lado para dejar pasar a las enfermeras, la palmada del médico en su espalda le hizo regresar al mundo real, este le sonreía y al mismo tiempo que le entregaba unas tijeras quirúrgicas.

-Es el padre quien corta el cordón umbilical.- le dijo sonriente. Una de las enfermeras se hizo a un lado, dejando al nuevo padre cortar el cordón de su pequeña, para después llevársela a limpiar, la otra enfermera insistía en darle un sedante a Marinette, pero esta se negaba.

-¿Dónde la llevaron?- pregunto, Adrián miro el rostro de su prometida la angustia de ya no ver a su bebe le hacía ver demasiado encantadora… podría ser raro pensar eso, pero era verdad.

-La están limpiando.- le dijo.

Pronto la enfermera regreso con la bebe en un cunero que dejo aun lado de la camilla; todo el personal que asistió al parto comenzó a salir por una puerta opuesta de la habitación, dejando al nuevo par de padres y al médico quien se encargaba de llenar una tablilla.

-¿Tienen un nombre para la bebe?- les pregunto.- tengo que ponerle el brazalete.

Ambos se miraron, hasta ahora no habían caído en cuenta que no tenían bien definido que nombre llevaría su pequeña, Marinette le miro desconcertada esperando hallar una respuesta en Adrián, este simplemente le sonrió tomándole de la mano.

-Emma.- dijo él, Marinette abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, más no tardo en sonreírle. El nombre que siempre había soñado en darle a su hija cuando la llegara a tener y ese era el día.

-Emma…- repitió el doctor colocando el nombre sobre el brazalete, coloco este alrededor de la pequeña muñeca de la niña.- Bien aquí termina mi trabajo, felicidades…- salió de la habitación por la puerta donde antes salieron las enfermeras.

-¡Pensé que mentías, realmente eres una niña!- hasta ahora que Adrián se había olvidado por completo de la presencia de Plagg oculto en su chaqueta, tomo el pendiente dentro de su bolsillo y lo coloco en la oreja de Marinette, una pequeña luz roja salió de los pendientes dejando ver a Tikki.

-¡Si que eres muy linda!- exclamo la kwami acercándose a la pequeña. Adrián y Marinette sonrieron.

-Ahora entiendo porque Nino no quería que naciera hoy.- dijo Marinette mirando a la bebe dormida en el cunero siendo observada por los kwami.- debes estar muy feliz por este regalo.

-Es el mejor que me han dado en toda la vida.- le respondió tomándole la mano para besarla.

-Dime la verdad ¿entiendes porque Nino te dijo eso?

-Honestamente… no

-Yo si lo se… padre eh hija cumplen el mismo día.- el rubio le miro ya comprendiendo un poco mejor las cosas.- feliz cumpleaños Adrián.

No pudo evitarlo, casi comienza a llorar, más que eso solo abrazo a Marinette fuertemente sin lastimarla, en verdad y de corazón lo decía, ese es el regalo más importante y hermoso que atesoraría el resto de su vida.

Ya eran las nueve de la mañana y aun Adrián no salía dela habitación una enfermera solo les dijo que todo salió bien pero eso no los mantenía del todo tranquilos. La puerta de la habitación se abrió por fin, de esta salió Adrián con un pequeño bulto en los brazos.

-Ya era hora.- exclamo Chloe poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué fue?- Sabine pregunto emocionada por saber sobre su nieto.

-Es una niña.- respondió el orgulloso nuevo padre.-¿Alguien podría cargarla?- Sabine que era la más cercana tomo a su nieta en brazos, apenas la tuvo consigo Adrián se desvaneció, deslizándose por la puerta.

-¡Adrián!- exclamaron todos, Chloe y Alya intentaban asistir al pobre rubio.

-Pobre.- comenzó Nino.- Sabe que este día tendrá que comprar regalos y no solo recibirlos por compartir cumpleaños con su hija.- todos miraron por pautas iguales a Adrián y Nino- es su cumpleaños.

-¡Es verdad!- exclamo Sabrina sacando su ajenda casi de inmediato.- ¡Hoy es cumpleaños de Adrián!

-No ah podido recibir mejor regalo que este.- Dijo Tom.

Chloe fue a por algún médico que atendiera la pobre y desmayado Adrián Agreste, por otra parte y siendo más importante las miradas de todos se centraron en la pequeñita que estaba ajena a todo lo sucedido con su padre en esos momentos.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **FUE NIÑA FUE NIÑA! – tira flores por la felicidad- awww Adrián y su pequeña Emma comparten cumpleaños el mismo día que bonito. Jejeje ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Demasiado rosa? Solo espero no haberles causado diabetes nuevamente jeje**_

 _ **Es pero les gustara el capitulo de hoy.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido n.n**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización-**_


	22. Despedidas

_**Cap22 Despedidas.**_

Unos pequeños sollozos le hicieron despertar, lentamente comenzó a tomar conciencia a lo recién ocurrido, abriendo los ojos de golpe se reincorporo en el sofá, Marinette ya tenía a su pequeña en brazos y la mecía con cuidado controlando el llanto que estaba por venir.

Lentamente comenzó a acercarse a la camilla donde madre e hija se encontraban, hasta ahora Adrián no se había detenido a mirar a su hija con detalle, pequeña y de piel rosada algo pálida, a pesar de ser muy pequeña logro identificar rasgos faciales idénticas a las de Marinette, cabello rubio, a pesar de que la niña tenía los ojos cerrados no podía ver su color.

-¿Quieres cargarla?- regresando de sus pensamientos observo a la azabache que aun parecía cansada, con cuidado tomo a la bebe.- Alya dijo que sufriste un colapso y te desmayaste cuando entregaste a la bebe a mi mamá.

-… En pocas horas pueden pasar muchas cosas.- fue su única respuesta estaba claro que ninguno de los dos quería tocar el tema previo al parto.

-Voy a extrañar mucho nuestras pláticas nocturnas pequeña Emma.- Dijo Tikki.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Adrián, si bien hasta donde sabia ambos kwami siempre estaban pegados a Marinette desde su embarazo y ellos aseguraban hablar con la bebe.

-Digamos que es algo "espiritual" –hablo Plagg.- por medio de sus energías nos comunicábamos con ella, los bebes tienden a estar en un estado suspensivo entre la vida y la muerte, solo de ese modo podíamos hablar, pero ahora que ha llegado al mundo y experimenta la vida, ha perdido ese misticismo.

-En resumidas palabras Emma ya no puede comunicarse con ustedes.- los kwami asintieron a las palabras de Marinette. Eso era realmente una lástima.

Repentinamente llamaron a la puerta, los kwami se escondieron tras la almohada de Marinette y Adrián regreso a la niña con su madre y se dirigió a abrir, fuera de la habitación se encontraba Nathalie. El rubio inspecciono rápidamente, solo estaba ella no había rastro alguno de su padre; tras hacerse a un lado la mujer entro a la habitación.

-¿Puedo cargarla?- pidió, Marinette asintió con la cabeza dejando que la asistente cargara a su hija. ¿Qué nombre tiene?

-Emma.- respondió Adrián.

-Son verdes.- Dijo un tanto enternecida.

-¿Qué dices?- le pregunto Adrián.

-Sus ojos son verdes- incrédulo Adrián se acercó la niña tenía los ojos abiertos e inspeccionaba a sus padres, comenzando a sonreír ligeramente.

-Es un calco perfecto de su padre.- comento Nathalie.

-Me alegra, ya tenía miedo que se pareciera a mí.- Marinette pareció suspirar de alivio.

-Puedo saber ¿Por qué lo dices?- Marinette sonrío, a pesar de que ya le daba lo mismo que dijeran de ella, había motivos ocultos.

-Cuando niña era horrenda, mi rostro parecía un melón, a los niños les gustaba pellizcar mis mejillas, una vez me tiraron un bote de pintura roja en la cabeza y me llamaron tomate.- respondió, Nathalie y Adrián se miraron algo incrédulos por sus palabras.

-Con todo respeto Marinette.- comenzó Nathalie.- a mi parecer no eres "horrenda" como lo has dicho, tienes algo que te hace especial.

-No me considero fea, en mi infancia tal vez, pero ahora solo me da lo mismo.

La mujer entrego a la bebe de regreso a brazos de su madre, ya debía retirarse su visita sería demasiado rápida, además tenía algo que hablar con Adrián. Ambos salieron por momentos de la habitación.

-Imagino que dirás que mi padre está muy ocupado como para alegrarse del nacimiento de su nieta.- dijo de forma seca, Nathalie carraspeo un poco con la garganta regresando a ser la misma mujer de porte serio.

-Tu padre ha dicho se comunicara contigo en cuanto su trabajo se lo permita, pero no es de él de quien quiero hablarte.- sin mas rodeos saco de su bolso una carpeta negra.- esto es para ti.

-¿Qué es?.- Adrián inspecciono los documentos, le sorprendió el hecho de que en las primeras hojas figurara el nombre de su madre.

-Tu madre te dejo una herencia oculta a los ojos de tu padre, ahora puedes hacer uso de ella, pero hay una condición especial, como figura en algunos documentos, tu madre te ha dejado una de sus más importantes colecciones de objetos arqueológicos, en su mayoría figuran trozos de ambar, puede visitar la bóveda cuando gustes pero no puedes sacar ningún objeto del lugar.- explico.

-Muchas gracias Nathalie.

-No es nada… y felicidades Adrián has recibido uno de los mejores regalos.

El rubio le abrazo, más que una asistente o mentora Nathalie es un miembro muy importante en su familia, algo así como una hermana mayor que siempre vio por él desde pequeño.

Al llegar la noche, la bebe tenía puesto un mameluco amarillo con estampado de abejitas, envuelta en una manta, la pequeña estaba alimentándose de su madre. Adrián en el sofá se encargaba de examinar los documentos que construían otra parte del testamento que dejo su madre en Inglaterra.

-Se durmió.- en ese momento se levantó del sofá y a cómodo a la pequeña en el cunero aun lado de la cama.

El llamado a la puerta estuvo por despertar a la pequeña, ya era tarde para horas de visita, así que lo más probable es que una de las enfermeras quisiera revisar a Marinette o a la bebe.

-Adelante.- ordeno el rubio.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y por ella ingreso Lila, Marinette al verla en ese lugar se sintió aterrada, Adrián no se percató de quien entro a la habitación hasta ver el aterrado rostro de su prometida, dio media vuelta encontrándose con la culpable.

-Hola.- les saludo.- ese es él bebe.- estuvo por acercarse, pero Adrián le impidió el paso.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto de forma agresiva.

-Solo vengo a ver al bebe me parece que es idéntico a ti.- respondió la castaña intentando mirar por encima de su hombro.

-Lila lárgate de aquí.

-Déjame verlo por favor, me gustaría conocer al niño.

-¡No te acerques a mi hija!- exclamo Marinette, por el grito la bebe comenzó a llorar.

-¿Es una niña? De seguro todos están muertos de alegría por la noticia yo…

-¡Tu no aras nada!- exclamo Adrián- lo que te dije no fueron palabras incentivadas por la ira, es enserio si algo les pasa a ellas voy a matarte.

-Sabes que todo es una mentira ¿Y Qué? No por todo el dinero que tenga tu padre podrías salvarte de una demanda por amenazas de muerte sabes.

-Creo que mi hijo ha sido claro en sus palabras y que usted no es bienvenida señorita.- Lila se giró de golpe, parado en la puerta se encontraba el mismo Gabriel Agreste, quien no desistía de mostrar su porte serio y firme.- Además toda demanda se puede ganar teniendo a los contactos correctos.

Lila, apretó los dientes llena de coraje, se giró nuevamente a ver a Adrián y a Marinette quien sostenía con firmeza a su bebe.

-Yo solo venía a felicitarte, maldito desagradecido.- dijo tajante, Gabriel se hizo un lado para que la castaña saliera de la habitación y del hospital seguidamente, ya arreglaría ciertas cuentas con aquella chiquilla.

Adrián se acercó a Marinette quien intentaba controlar el llanto de su bebe, estaba bastante alterada.

-Deja que yo…

-¡No!- exclamo negando a Adrián tomara a la niña.- está bien… ella está bien.

-Eres tu quien no estás bien.- Gabriel se acercó hasta Marinette quitándole a la bebe de los brazos, al principio la azabache quiso reusarse, más simplemente debía de confiar un poco en que él padre de Adrián, en esos momentos no pensaba con claridad.

Una vez la niña estuvo en brazos de su abuelo, Adrián intento hacer que el nerviosismo de Marinette se calmara, no era bueno para ella hace unas cuantas horas que había dado a luz.

-Marinette ya no quería hablar de esto pero…¿Qué te dijo Lila?- pidió Adrián.

-Lila y tú se comprometieron…estás conmigo por compromiso, me quitarías a Emma para casarte con ella y hacer una familia con ella.

Adrián no cabía en sí, se supone ese día debería de ser especial el más feliz de comienzo a fin, pero Lila tenía que llegar y arruinarlo todo, no nada estaba arruinado, seguía siendo un día feliz, tendría que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no salir y cumplir su palabra, el respetaba a las mujeres pero a ella no la podría considerar como tal.

-Todo eso es una mentira.- dijo Gabriel.- yo no recuerdo haber dado ese tipo de educación tan vulgar a mi hijo, puedes creerme.- Marinette asintió a sus palabras, a pesar de todo su enojo Adrián respiro profundamente debía controlarse.

-L-lose pero…

-Sera mejor que te tranquilices.- pidió el rubio- el que tu estés alterada provocara que a la niña le haga daño.

Al cabo de un rato y tras solicitar la ayuda de un médico, le dieron un sedante a Marinette que en cuestión de minutos la hizo dormir rápidamente. Adrián dejo a Emma en el cunero una vez que ella también se tranquilizara del susto, Salió al pasillo para hablar con su padre.

-Supondré que ya es tiempo para decirte el cómo y por qué supe del embrazo de Marinette y te pedí te fueras del país.- Si bien el tema no estaba olvidado no comprendía por que su padre sacaba ahora el tema.

-La verdad estaba por decirte que me alegra vinieras a conocer a mi hija e hicieras salir a esa mujer, pero ya que lo dices, creo conocer la respuesta.- Gabriel asintió.

-Efectivamente, esa mujer me lo dijo, sus padres han donado capital a la escuela de modas solo porque su hija Carmen ah decido probar cosas nuevas.- explico.

-¿Carmen?

-Lila, tiene una hermana que viaja demasiado por el mundo, si mal no recuerdo son… gemelas.

Lila nunca menciono el tener algún hermano cuando estudiaban en el colegio, sabía que viajaba mucho solo eso, pero le daba lo mismo, no conocía a esa tal Carmen y no le interesaba si quiera.

-¿Cómo es que lila termino en la escuela de moda?-pregunto.

-Lila fue ordenada por su familia a ser intermediaria para la donación de capital, parece que por algún tiempo espió a Marinette y termino por enterarse de su estado, fue a conmigo durante una entrevista para generar las portadas de la revista donde modelaron juntos y saco el tema, pensé entonces en solo protegerte.

-Agradezco la intención Papá, pero te hubiese agradecido más y el a verme ahorrado generarte odio si me hubieras dicho la verdad.- le dijo, realmente ahora no podía guardarle tanto rencor como antes, si bien su padre actual de mala forma todo se hubiese arreglado hablando claramente.

-No te lo he dicho solo porque creas que mi corazón se hablando por el simple hecho de ser abuelo o de haber visto a tu hija, aun te comportas como un niño inmaduro ¿Cómo piensas puedo sostener una conversación racional contigo?- Entre líneas Adrián pudo entender un "Esto es nuevo para ambos" o eso le pareció lo comprendía de cierta forma.

-Pues lo siento si eh actuado de forma infantil a respecto a todo lo que dije antes, pero comprende y ponte en mi lugar unos segundos ¿Qué hubieras hecho si mi abuelo le hubiese hecho eso a mi madre?

Gabriel simplemente se dio la media vuelta alejándose un par de pasos de su hijo, Adrián se desconcertó.

-Supongo que en mi caso es bueno saber que tus abuelos me abandonaron en aquel orfanato hace ya tantos años y logre salir por cuenta propia, entonces ¿Por qué no te respondes tú solo esa pregunta?

Sus verdes ojos se abrieron de par en par ante tal confesión… eso… él no lo sabía. Si bien su padre era un misterio para él mismo, que le dijera eso fue algo duro, más por su forma de decirlo, no encontró resentimiento en sus palabras, tampoco tristeza. Gabriel retomo su camino alejándose más por él pasillo.

-Esas fueron declaraciones muy fuertes.- Plagg salió de su escondite, el momento no estaba para bromas, sabía que Adrián estaba un tanto alterado y desconcertado.

-Abecés pienso que lo juzgo sin razón, creo que ambos no logramos comprendernos siquiera. – respondió, Plagg bajo su mirada apenado, no sabía que decirle para reconfortarlo.

Dentro de su auto, Gabriel miro por el retrovisor, una mujer vestida de negro se encontraba sentada en el asiento trasero de su auto. Esquivo su mirada poniendo en marcha el auto.

-Puedo adivinar que tu visita no fue del todo grata.- dijo ella.

Gabriel no respondió, siguió manejando el auto hasta estar seguro de encontrarse lo más lejos posible del hospital, se estaciono en una calle tranquila, completamente vacía.

-Más bien me sorprende el hecho de que no les visitaras.- respondió por fin, la mujer enarco una de sus cejas sin cambiar su expresión seria.

-Para Adrián estoy muerta hace veintiún años, si un muerto se aparece frente a ellos podría realmente causar una muerte.- dijo sarcástica, Gabriel le miro nuevamente por el retrovisor.

-Entonces ¿has venido por mí? Los muertos solo se aparecen delante de sus seres queridos cuando es su hora y ayudarles a conseguir un descanso agradable, ¿No es eso lo que creías Paulette?

-Por y para tu desgracia Gabriel hace bastantes años me encargue de hacer que todo ese amor que sentía por ti se desvaneciera, se hiciera polvo y ese polvo se convirtiera en nada ¿Crees que lo pase bien cuando estuve a punto de morir en tus manos?

-Supongo que si, si mal no recuerdo hubo una promesa de que si habíamos de morir moriríamos a manos uno del otro, entonces ¿Por qué no consigues descansar amor mío?

-Me he preguntado lo mismo por varios años mi amor, el sarcasmo siempre se te ha dado bien.- respondió Paulette del mismo modo.

-Fue una niña por si te interesa saberlo, no me detuve a preguntar por su nombre, pero es un calco perfecto de Adrián, yo diría que esa niña es la perfección.

-Que irónico ¿No crees? Cuando Adrián nació jure por todo lo más sagrado que tuviera que él se parecía demasiado a ti. Al final y por desgracia termino siendo idéntico a mi… ojala hubiera sido diferente entonces su relación pudo ser de otra forma.

Paulette bajo del auto colocándose las gafas oscuras, cualquiera que la viera por las calles pensaría que la mujer estaba de luto o simplemente estaba loca por vestir de aquella forma, el viento soplo ligeramente, Paulette sostuvo el sombrero blanco que le ayuda contener la peluca negra que portaba, detuvo sus pasos frente a la puerta del conductor donde estaba Gabriel.

-Puede que mi historia como Anthophila llegara a su final, ya no estoy en condiciones para seguir con todo esto, ya no es de mi de quien debes protegerte, es de quienes tienen los miraculous más poderosos.- le dijo, mientras arrojaba una carta a Gabriel.- tampoco debes preocuparte por que llegase aparecerme frente de Adrián prefiero estar así, muerta para él y para ti también.

Comenzó a alejarse del auto, Gabriel solo le veía caminar…de su rostro se podía observar el caer de una lagrima. Paulette una vez lejos de la vista de quien seguía siendo su marido, se quitó las gafas oscuras dejando ver sus ojos irritados por contener las lágrimas, a quien engañaba a pesar de todos esos años, ella aun lo amaba.

 _ **Notas finales.**_

 _ **Porque hasta los malos tiene su corazón… no se si no lo aclare antes pero quiero decirles que Gabriel no me cae para nada mal es bastante misterioso y créanme que el personaje da para muchas cosas muajajaja. Adrián se entera que Lila tiene una gemela y Gabriel hace fuertes declaraciones.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias y aclaraciones o lo que sea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_


	23. La confesión de Lila

_**Cap23 La confesión de Lila**_

Pasaron dos días más para que dieran de alta a Marinette y a la pequeña Emma, Nino y Alya se ofrecieron a ir por ellos para llevarlos a su hogar donde ya los padres de Marinette los esperaban, para Adrián aquellos dos días fueron un tanto complicados para sus emociones, después de hablar con su padre no había recibido noticia alguna de él.

El trayecto fue tranquilo puesto que Emma estaba completamente dormida, en los brazos de Alya quien se auto nombro la madrina de la pequeña.

-Por fin en casa.- suspiro Marinette a penas la puerta se abrió…-¿Esto es necesario?- pregunto un tanto apenada.

Cuando bajaron del auto, Adrián tomo en brazos a Marinette y de tal modo la llevo hasta la puerta de su hogar.

-Apenas diste dos pasos fuera de la camilla y casi te desvaneces.- dijo Adrián.

-Pero necesito caminar un poco.

No muy confiado el rubio dejo a Marinette en el suelo con sumo cuidado, ella sentía su cuerpo pesado y sentía sus piernas temblar no estaba segura si todas aquella que recién habían dado a luz por primera vez se sentían de igual modo.

-Vamos Marinette necesitas descansar un poco.- Sabine tomo a su hija del brazo guiándola hasta su habitación, lo que ella menos quería era regresar a postrarse a una cama, pero no había persona en el mundo que lograra decirle que no a su madre.

A pesar, de que muchas veces les dijeron que la primera semana del nacimiento de Emma seria tranquilo, el sufrimiento de los nuevos padres comenzó a la siguiente semana, Emma dormía todo el día, cosa que sus padres aprovechaban y dormían junto a ella, la niña despertaba cada dos o tres horas, reclamando ya sea: alimentación, cambio de pañal o por el simple hecho de no querer dormir en el moisés y dormir en brazos de alguno de sus padres.

Para Tikki y Plagg ese tipo de escenas eran demasiado cómicas, las veces que la pequeña despertaba en medio de la noche y no lloraba los kwami se encargaban de cuidarla por así decirlo ya no hablaba como antes por medio de sus energías, Emma solo se distraía mirando al par de criaturitas flotando frente a ella.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde, Adrián fue el encargado de bañar, cambiar y hacer dormir a su bebe, cosa que no le costó trabajo, la niña siempre terminaba rendida después de un buen baño que le dejaba un delicado aroma a lavandas, según su suegra, esas flores son ideales para niños pequeños ya que les relajan bastante y claro que tenía razón.

Dejo a la niña durmiendo en su cuna, al cuidado de los kwami… Marinette protestaba mucho por eso, ella quería que su niña comenzara a dormir en su habitación apenas cumplido los tres meces, no tenía por qué hacerle un "tosco" cambio.

Al entrar a la habitación, encontró a Marinette acomodando un par de cosas en el armario.

-¿Y Emma?- pregunto al no verla.

-Durmiendo en su cuna.- le respondió. Marinette arrugó el ceño, ya lo avían discutido, la niña se quedaba con ellos hasta los tres meces.

Antes de que ella saliera de la habitación a por su hija, Adrián la atrapo por la cintura antes de que pudiese siquiera pasar a su lado.

-Déjala dormir, te juro que no pasara nada malo por dejarla un rato en su cuna. Además Tikki y Plagg la están cuidando- le dijo.

-Ya hablamos de esto ella…

-No creo que a Emma le convenga estar aquí ahora.- susurro a su oído, Marinette sintió su cuerpo estremecer.

Un frio le recorrió toda la espalda, al sentir el cómo Adrián besaba su cuello, sin poder evitarlo su piernas ya comenzaban un retroceso hasta que termino por chocar con la orilla de la cama.

-N-no…-pidió.- no podemos…

-Prometo no hacerte gritar, pero lo dudo.- dijo divertido nuevamente en su oído, sentía el aire faltarle y sus mejillas arder por la ardiente atmosfera que se estaba produciendo.

-E-es enserio… n-no podemos… aun no… aun no pasa mi…

Simplemente no la escuchaba, solo se concentraba en besarla, una de sus manos se dirigió traviesa hasta una de las piernas de la azabache, donde lentamente comenzó a subir la falda del vestido amarillo que portaba, todo marchaba bien hasta que el llanto de Emma les interrumpió.

Marinette quito a Adrián de enzima suyo agradeciendo internamente la interrupción, honestamente ella aún no estaba lista para intentarlo de nuevo.

Lila miraba desde fuera del edificio donde ambos padres viven ahora con su pequeña, muy a su pesar y más que de costumbre estaba preocupada por Carmen, los ataques cesaron justo cuando la niña nació de su hermana no sabía nada más el hecho de que aparecería en el hospital aquella noche. Por lo tanto tomo la decisión de cuidar de ellos tres con cautela.

-Ya había pensado que te rendirías y regresarías a ser la misma de antes.- suspiro cansada.

-Jo ahora resulta que mi hermanita se preocupa por mi.- Lila al darse la vuelta se tomó con Carmen su gemela no parecía estar bien.- Solo han pasado dos semanas y el mundo se vuelve loco por el nacimiento de una…

-Ya basta Carmen, esa niña no te hizo nada.- reclamo Lila.

-Si hizo mucho y lo sabes, tanto como saber que los niños nacidos fuera del matrimonio son considerados bastardos.

-Dudo entonces que ese bebe te dejara en tales condiciones.- Lila sonrió, su hermana se veía demacrada, físicamente agotada y adolorida.- Ahora comprendo por qué desapareciste sin más.

Carmen apretó los dientes llena de coraje, aquella noche Hawk Moth le había hecho ver su suerte masacrando literalmente a su akuma, ya arreglaría cuentas pendientes con él y sabia como hacerlo.

-Hay Lila disfrútame lo más que puedas querida hermana, por que pronto voy a desaparecer y creme no lo are sola.

Carmen se dio media vuelta comenzando a reír de un modo cruel, Lila borro su sonrisa de sus labios, esas palabras consiguieron helarla por un momento, giro nuevamente su mirada al edificio, su objetivo había cambiado si mal no suponía entonces Carmen decidió cambiar de víctima y esa víctima era… ese bebe.

-Si deseas actuar hazlo y de la mejor manera posible.- Taill salió de su escondite, el pequeño zorro miro con los ojos entrecerrados a Lila.

-¿Cómo lo hago? Adrián me amenazó de muerte.- dijo, Taill rodo los ojos clavando una seria mirada en Lila.

-Carmen se ha hecho Pasar por ti, todos estos años, solo regrésale el favor, usa su identidad que te sirva de algo el ser su gemela.

Lila torció los labios, aunque no le gustara la idea el kwami tenía razón, Taill aún no confiaba lo suficientemente en ella para declararla la verdadera volpina, por eso ella siempre hace todo lo que le kwami le dice o sugiere aun así siente que todo está mal y pronto dejaría de ser por lo que siempre lucho.

-Tengo un mejor plan.- dijo con determinación, el pequeño zorro no dijo nada, solo se escondió dentro de la chaqueta de Lila.

Cruzo la calle y entro al edificio, los nervios comenzaron a generarse en ella hasta el punto de poner su cuerpo totalmente frio.

Adrián se encontraba ahora dando un poco de orden a la sala, Marinette se había encerrado en el cuarto de Emma junto a ella para "protegerse" de él, y eso le hacía un poco de gracia. El llamado a la puerta le hizo regresar a la realidad, el no esperaba ninguna visita para ese día; Al abrir la puerta…

-¡¿Tu?!-exclamo, al ver a Lila frente a la puerta, Adrián miro rápidamente esperando que Marinette no saliera de la habitación, molesto sujeto a Lila del brazo y la empujo al pasillo cerrando la puerta tras de él.-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Vengo a disculparme por Lila.- dijo rápidamente, el rubio pareció desconcertarse un poco, entonces las palabras de su padre regresaron a su mente.

 _Lila tiene una hermana son gemelas._

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto con desconfianza, de Lila puede esperarse todo hasta hacerse pasar por su propia hermana gemela.

-Yo…-Lila suspiro, la mentira debía terminarse ya.- Yo vengo a disculparme pero no por Lila sino por Carmen, yo soy la verdadera Lila.

-Me importa un carajo quien seas, lárgate de aquí ya te lo dije y no trates de echarle la culpa a tu hermana tu…

-¡Chat Noir cállate y escucha! – grito, Adrián abrió sus ojos de golpe… ella… sabia.- No pretendo darle la culpa a nadie, lo que vengo a decirte es la verdad yo soy Lila, la verdadera, la que ha mentido por todos estos años es Carmen mi hermana se hizo pasar por mi.

Lila separo un poco su chaqueta de su pecho, una criatura pequeña color naranja salió.

-¿Un Kwami?- dijo él sorprendido.

-Siglos sin verte Plagg.- el kwami negro salió de su escondite cursándose de brazos detallando a la chica y al kwami.

-Así que la verdadera Volpina ha regresado.- dijo de forma seca, Taill asintió con la cabeza mientras dedicaba una dura mirada a su protegida.

-Todo es confuso y te lo voy a explicar lo prometo, pero ahora escúchame bien.- dijo Lila.- Carmen mi hermana es junto a quien posaste para esa revista, es la que se presentó en el hospital esa noche y fue quien delato a Marinette.

-Y es a ella a quien amenazaste de muerte.- acoto Taill, Adrián seguía sin comprenderlo se cinto un poco mal por ello, más no pensaba fiarse de la supuesta "Lila"

-y También es a quien conoces como Dame Papillon.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Mira no hay tiempo, Carmen se dejó controlar por un akuma no se desde cuándo, su único objetivo es vengarse de Marinette, por a verse ganado tu corazón, hace cinco años intento matarme y mi maestra me salvo me convirtió en volpina y regrese para detenerla… Carmen sabe que tú eres Chat Noir y que Marinette es Ladybug y por mucho todos esos ataques tenían un objetivo y era matarla antes de que tu hijo naciera.

-¿Cómo descubriste quiénes somos?- la verdad no comprendió mucho lo que ella dijo, solo que sus identidades fueron descubiertas y que "Carmen" busco la forma de matar a Marinette durante su embarazo.

-Mi maestra me lo dijo… Carmen también dijo que Marinette era ladybug y no se si quien controla a Carmen lo sabe, pero ahora debes cuidar muy bien de tu hijo a Carmen ya no le place vengarse de Marinette, quiere a tu hijo. – explico.

-Escucha Lila, no se si lo que digas es verdad o mentira pero como lo dije antes si tu o "Carmen" le hacen algo a mi hija voy a matarlas y es enserio.

-Tu sabes que no eres capaz de matar a alguien.- intervino Taill.- así que deja las amenazas de lado lo que dice Lila es verdad. Y si no le crees solo condenas la vida de ese bebe.

-Taill es astuto y engañoso, pero cree en lo justo y su miraculous es uno de los más difíciles de conseguir.- Dijo Plagg conocía muy bien al pequeño zorro.- hagamos caso a Lila.

Adrián los miro por breves segundos, resignado confiaría en ellos, confiaba en Plagg, pero no el Lila, solo lo aria por proteger a su familia.

Ya avía pasado un mes exacto desde el nacimiento de la pequeña Emma, en ese tiempo Adrián descubrió la verdad entre Lila y Carmen, de igual modo su relación con su padre mejor un poco.

Marinette terminaba de arreglarse en su habitación, mirando con algo de nostalgia su ropa de maternidad parecía solamente ayer a ver estado embarazada, toda la ropa decidió guardarla en una caja y donarla a la caridad… terminado aquel melancólico momento, decidió ponerse una blusa de tirantes negros con encaje, una cazadora y un pantalón de mezclilla, y un par de tenis blancos, algo cómodo puesto que esa tarde se reunirían con alguien, no sabía con quién más que Adrián le insistió mucho en ir a esa comida "especial"

-¿Piensas irte así?- Adrián apareció repentinamente con Emma en brazos la cual aún estaba en pañalero.

-¿Algún problema? Hace siglos que no me pongo mi ropa con la que me siento cómoda.- contesto.

-No ninguno, solo que afuera aun hace algo de frio.

-Estaremos la mayor parte del tiempo en el restaurante, dudo que lo que sienta sea frio, al contrario sentiré la acosadora mirada de mi prometido sobre mi todo el día.- le guiño el ojo, el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la azabache decía aquello debido a que su blusa a pesar de o tener mucho escote, hacia resaltar su busto un poco más por el simple hecho de estar alimentando a su hija.

Tomando a la pequeña de brazos de su padre, la llevo nuevamente a su habitación, dejándola sobre la cuna por unos breves instantes para escoger su vestimenta, un pequeño mameluco blanco y naranja de conejito con un par de moños azules en cada orejita que formaba su gorrito.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- le pregunto Tikki se veía un tanto nerviosa, menos que él claro estaba.

-No del todo, pero según Lila no podemos fiarnos de "Carmen" es mejor conozca la verdad de una vez por todas.- Adrián se dejó caer de golpe sobre la cama estaba metido en un buen lio.

La familia salió del departamento, en dirección al restaurante donde Marinette conocería a ese "alguien importante" sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta o sus pechara un poco, un auto color plata arranco y les siguió durante todo su camino, para evitar sospechas, al llegar al lugar de la cita, el auto se siguió derecho, para cuando Adrián y Marinette ingresaron por la enorme puerta de Cristal un chico en bicicleta, dio una breve señal.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Cada vez más cerca del final, Adrián ya anda en búsqueda de un hermanito para Emma xD… Lila confiesa que es la verdadera ¿Quién será ese alguien importante? ¿Quién los está siguiendo? ¿Carmen que planeas?**_

 _ **Esto se pone intenso xD**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, lo que sea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_


	24. El secuestro de Marinette

_**Cap24 El secuestro de Marinette**_

Ambos fueron guiados hasta una de las mesas del fondo del restaurante, a Marinette se le hacía un tanto sospechosa esa situación, por segundos pensó que podría tratarse de una cena con su padre, pero nada, él no estaba.

-¿Y quién es esa misteriosa persona que quieres presentarme?- dijo Marinette una vez se sentó en la mesa. Miro a su pequeñita comenzar a reír y dar pequeñas pataditas estando en sus brazos.

-Pues…-respiro profundamente, Marinette lo miro con atención cuando él se podía así de serio no era nada bueno.- hay una persona que nos descubrió.

-Explícate más claramente por favor.

-Esta persona con la que quede en reunirnos hoy y aquí, descubrió que tú eres Ladybug y yo Chat Noir.-Marinette perdió el color en su rostro.- además de que no es quien nosotros creíamos que fuera.

-Que quieres de…

-¡Pero si son dos gotas de agua!- aquellas palabras interrumpieron a Marinette, frente a ellos apareció Lila quien miraba tiernamente a la bebita.

Por instinto Marinette abrazo a su hija y dedico una mirada seria a Adrián quien solo suspiro nuevamente.

-Hola Lila.- saludo sin entusiasmo el rubio.

-Lamento interrumpir, perdona si te asuste Marinette.- dijo Lila sentándose a la mesa frente a la azabache.

-Adrián.

-Ella es de quien te hablaba, no sé como pero nos descubrió.

-Marinette voy a ser sincera la persona que tú conoces como Lila no soy era yo.- intento explicarse.

-Si no me digas, tienes una hermana gemela que se ha hecho pasar por ti y todo lo malo que me ha pasado últimamente fue por obra suya y no tuya.- Dijo sarcástica y tajante, Adrián y Lila la miraron sorprendidos no pensaron que fuera tan fácil.

-Literalmente si…-Dijo Lila.- mí hermana Carmen…

-Me crees estúpida Lila.- le interrumpió rápidamente.- está claro que lo que dices es para chantajearnos ¿Qué quieres realmente?

-Marinette Lila dice la verdad, su hermana se ha hecho pasar por ella todos estos años y…- intento explicarse Adrián, la reacción de Marinette ya debía de esperársela y más que eso termino por sorprenderlo.

-Pero como…Adrián tenemos a una perfecta mitómana delante de nosotros ¿Cómo puedes creerle? Para ella mentir es tan natural como respirar.

-Eso duele.- dijo Lila.- pero es la verdad Marinette, mi hermana Carmen intento matarme un año después de conocerlos, por cinco años me eh entrando para convertirme en lo que soy ahora yo so…

-Eres una perfecta mitómana ¿Qué aras? Decirle a los medios de comunicación, no tienes pruebas, es tu palabra contra la nuestra. – Molesta Marinette se levantó de la mesa.

-Marinette escúchala Lila te está diciendo la verdad, a mí me tomo tiempo comprender su historia pero en estos ultimo días yo…

-¿Su historia?- pregunto.- ustedes dos…- no sabía que decir, se sentía dolida, con esas palabras por eso la insistencia, Adrián a se había visto con Lila recientemente. Y él lo supo al ver como las facciones del rostro de Marinette se relajaban.

El sonido de una bofetada hizo callar todo aquel ambiente, los comensales se giraron a ver a la pareja que parecía discutir, Lila no supo que decir en ese momento sabía que todo estaba pasando por su culpa. Marinette intento reprimir las lágrimas en sus ojos, todo ese tiempo Adrián también le mintió, las mentiras seguían y ella seguía creyendo como una estúpida.

Con su pequeña en brazos, salió de aquel lugar siendo seguida de todas aquellas miradas.

-¡Marinette!- El rubio intento ir tras de ella, más Lila se lo impidió.

-Déjala, creo que no pensamos bien en esto, tal parece que ha hecho ideas erradas.

-Yo no pienso dejarla.- dijo algo tajante. Adrián salió del restaurante seguido de Lila.

Estaba furiosa con Adrián ¿Por qué le mintió?... al final uno no termina de conocer bien a las personas… sabía que Lila era una mentirosa experta, pero que Adrián le creyera, le hicieron despertar todos esos temores de un mes atrás, algo tenia bien en claro si pretendían engañarla para quitarle a su pequeña Emma seria sobre su cadáver solo de ese modo.

Odiaba que su mente se hiciera de ideas tontas y erradas que solo le provocaban un fuerte nudo en la garganta, dolor de cabeza y muchas ganas de llorar, lo odiaba tanto esa sensación de inseguridad la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Qué triste se siente que la persona que más amas te mienta de ese modo.- abrió los ojos con sorpresa, esa voz la reconocería donde fuera.- Lila estaba sentada aun lado de Marinette.- Pero es más triste que tú te cierres a escuchar, no recuerdo que fueras así Ladybug.

-¿Qué quieres Lila?

-¿Lila? A la estúpida de mi hermana la dejaste botada con Adrián yo soy Carmen.- respondió sonriendo con crueldad, Marinette sacudió su cabeza eso era otra mentira.- pero también me conoces como Dame papillon.

Marinette retrocedió un par de pasos al ver cómo le cuerpo de "Carmen" se cubría de negro comenzando a transformarse, su espalda cocho con algo tras de ella se encontraban dos personas transformadas en ogros de color negro y ojos naranjas. Dame papillon materializo un akuma que se tornó color amarillo el cual comenzó a bolar aprovechando la distracción de la azabache posándose sobre la pequeña Emma.

-¡Emma!- grito, sus brazos de pronto se sintieron más ligeros su bebe había desaparecido reapareciendo nuevamente sobre los brazos de Dame Papillon.

-No te muevas.- le advirtió la pequeña Emma comenzó a llorar.- has asustado al bebe que mala madre eres.

-No le hagas daño por favor yo…

-Como si me importara lo que puedas ofrecerme, ahórrate el esfuerzo de transformarte quieres.- un grupo de mariposas blancas comenzó a volar en círculos formando una especie de portal.-ahora cruza si quieres recuperar a tu mocosa.

-Marinette no.- Tikki aprecio frente a ella, Marinette solo negó con su cabeza comenzando a caminar directo al portal, miro brevemente a Dame quien sonreía triunfante.

Adrián sentía una terrible punzada en el pecho, algo no estaba bien, algo en su interior le decía que algo estaba pasando, la angustia se apodero de su ser de manera instantánea.

-Desapareció.- dijo Plagg saliendo de su escondite.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto un tanto nervioso.

-Tikki desapareció, no percibo su energía.

-Puedo sentir un gran cumulo de energía negativa en este lugar.- Taill miraba a su alrededor. Adrián y Lila habían llegado al lugar exacto donde momentos antes estuviera Marinette junto a Emma y Carmen.

-¡Marinette!- comenzó a gritar, al dar un paso escucho como lago tronaba, al mirar el suelo noto la gargantilla que tiempo atrás le regalo a Marinette.

-Carmen…-susurro Lila.- puedo sentir la energía de Carmen ¡Ella estuvo aquí!

Cuando Marinette atravesó aquel portal de luz blanca, parecía estaban en un bosque, a unos cuantos metros de distancia se encontraba una cabaña, lograba reconocer la insignia de guardabosques.

Uno de los "ogros" la tomo por el brazo y le hizo caminar hasta la cabaña, al ingresar noto todo el interior bastante deteriorado, algunos tablones del techo caídos al interior, polvo, escombros y vegetación rodeando los podridos tablones.

-Lindo lugar no te parece.- Dame seguía tras de ella con Emma.

-Ya estoy aquí, regrésame a mi hija.- Marinette le desafiaba con la mirada eso solo incrementaba la sonrisa en Dame.

-No va a ser tan fácil si la quieres primero dame el miraculous. Marinette parecía negarse a aquella orden, lo dudaba mucho, Dame torció los labios dirigiéndose a una puerta contraria de la cabaña, logro escuchar los ladridos de un perro, y así fue de aquella puerta energía un enorme perro morado de ojos rojos, un demonio en su totalidad.- Esto era un perro de casería que fue akuizado, y… está dispuesto a matar y devorar lo primero que tenga en frente por que no le damos un pequeño aperitivo.

\- ¡NO!- grito, esa loca mujer estaba por acercarse a ese demonio con su hija.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y sin escuchar a Tikki Marinette se quitó los pendientes, arrojándolos a Dame con la esperanza de que le regresara a su hija, en aquel momento simplemente dejo de respirar. Dame se acercó a ella una vez atrapo los pendientes.

Sin cuidado alguno le extendió a su hija, Marinette puso leer en sus ojos las claras intenciones de lanzarla contra ese perro, por lo cual se movió rápido rescatándola aferrándola a su pecho, uno de los ogros la llevo hasta una habitación la cual tenía la única ventana enrejada y la puerta de podrida madera contaba con una pequeña abertura de igual modo enrejada.

-Mi pequeña mascota va a cuidar de ti, intenta algo y lo primero que hará será arrebatarte a esa mocosa.

Solo en el momento en que Dame cerró la puerta Marinette respiro, sin Tikki y sus pendientes, solo podía rogar que Adrián se diera cuenta de su desaparición.

Dame camino por el bosque alejándose de la cabaña, se sentía cansada, su respiración fallaba hasta el punto de hacerla caer de rodillas en el suelo, su corazón latía tan rápido que de un momento a otro este se detendría.

 _¿Qué pretendes?_

Escucho en su cabeza, Carmen sonrío cruelmente, sabía que no podría escapar de ese infeliz que le dio el poder.

-L-lo que tu no eres capaz de hacer… - el dolor en su pecho incremento hasta el punto de hacerla gritar.

 _El miraculous de Ladybug solo puede pertenecerme._

-Esto solo es el comienzo "maestro"

Hawk Moth observaba desde su guarida, Carmen logro salirse con su plan, estaba intrigado, no por el simple hecho de que esta se arrepintiera de no dar a la niña a ese demonio sino que se preguntaba ¿Qué aria Chat Noir y Volpina en esos momentos?

-Pensé avías dicho que tu historia como Anthophila ya termino.

-Si termino, pero me encuentro más curiosa que de costumbre Gabriel, será que un par de ojos inocentes te cautivaron nuevamente.- dijo Paulette con sarcasmo en su voz, Gabriel sonrió de medio lado.

-Increíble que lo digas a pesar de saber que son los ojos de tu nieta, ni siquiera una niña así ara que me arrepienta de nada.

-Supongo que puedo darte las gracias en lugar de Adrián por salvar a nuestra nieta, esa chica Carmen fue controlada por el akuma y lo sabes dentro de poco ni siquiera tú vas a ser capaz de controlar sus acciones, libérala antes de que se convierta en un monstro.-su tono de voz cambio ahora parecía estar le suplicando por la vida de Carmen.

-Las palabras de un muerto pueden escucharse como susurros por le viento ¿Qué te hace pensar que te escuchare? ¿Piensas decirle a Adrián? Entonces responde ¿Cómo se tomara el hecho de saber que su madre estaba viva y simplemente decidió abandonarlo.

Paulette ladeo la mirada, Gabriel sabia como atacar, más ese ya no era su problema, era de Adrián y esa chica de nombre Marinette.

-Tienes razón, no se en que momento me apiade de ti y decidí hacerme tu voz de la conciencia. Adiós.

Tras salir Paulette solo rogaba que todo terminara pronto.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Cada vez más cerca del final y hoy capitulo doble xD, en el cap pasado y gracias por notarlo hay una parte donde menciono "Aurora" y el asunto es el siguiente: me confundí x_D me encontraba hablando con una prima sobre que Aurora seria el nombre de su bebe y jeje en lugar de poner Emma puse Aurora juro no me di cuenta (Gracias Guest por hacerme ver mi error) pero como diría una profesora mía "Son errores felices"**_

 _ **Y si se preguntan por "Los amos del mal" este fin de semana abra actualización doble para ese fic no lo eh abandonado solo que los exámenes me traen un poco loca jeje**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el cap**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo quesea todo es bien venido n.n**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_


	25. Aliados

_**Cap25 Aliados.**_

Para Lila notar la preocupación de Adrián no le coto trabajo, el hombre destilaba miedo y temor en cada uno de sus movimiento.

Encontrar a Marinette sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

-Imagino que es inútil pedir te calmes ahora.- Dijo Lila, el rubio la ignoro magistralmente, necesitaba encontrar una forma de poder encontrar a su familia.

-¿Has pensado lo mismo que yo?- pregunto Taill a Plagg, este muy a su pesar sintió con la cabeza.

-Si, para no sentir la presencia de Tikki es porque a Marinette le han robado el miraculous.- respondio.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Adrián se giró rápidamente a ambos kwami.

-Si a Marinette le han quitado los pendientes, Tikki desapareció al igual que su energía, así se hace más difícil localizarles.- dijo Plagg

-Debe de haber otro modo de encontrarles.

-Oh pero que veo una imitación y un modelo de segunda.- Adrián y Lila miraron al frente, Carmen como Dame papillon les miraba divertida sentada sobre la rama de un árbol.

-¡Carmen!- exclamo Lila, Taill rápidamente se colocó a la diestra de su protegida.

-¡Tu! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Marinette y a mi hija?!- Adrián le dedico una expresión fría y amenazante.

-¿Marinette? Pues.- sin mucho interés Dame extendió su mano mostrando el par de pendientes.- Dudo mucho siga con vida y en cuanto a tu mocosa.

Sonrío basto con chasquear sus dedos, dos ogros aparecieron tras un grupo de mariposas negras, uno de ellos tenía en su mano y sin mucho cuidado a la pequeña Emma que lloraba a todo pulmón.

-¡Emma!

-¡Detente Chat Noir!- ordeno Dame.- da un paso más y puedes ir diciéndole adiós a tu engendro.

Adrián se contuvo, debía de hallar un modo de arrebatarles a Emma sin hacerle daño.

-Lindo truco Dame paillon, pero puedo ver a través de tu perfecta farsa…¡Taill Transfórmame!- Dame observo los movimientos de su hermana al transformase, sonreía de media lado por lo menos tenía a su favor el que Adrián intervendría en la posible pelea.

-¿Segura que es una farsa? ¿Qué pasa si realmente es la mocosa? Dudo que él te perdone.- Adrián miro a Lila directo a los ojos, ella arrugo la frente.

-No dejes que te engañe, no ahora.- rápidamente tomo la flauta entre sus manos comenzando a entonar una pequeña melodía, Emma seguía llorando y con gran sorpresa Adrián le observo inflarse como lo aria un globo y estallar en miles de mariposas amarillas.

-¡Plagg transfórmame!

Intento por las buenas y evitando una pelea le dijera sobre su familia más ahora estaba cansado y recurriría todo sus medios por obtener información.

Sentada con cuidado al filo de la podrida cama, Marinette intentaba una y otra vez el localizar un lugar por donde escapar con su pequeña Emma, a penas intento asomarse por la ventana aquel demonio pareció querer lanzarse sobre ella, Marinette no pudo evitar gritar por el susto y causar que su niña llorara aterrada por su grito.

Entre sueños la niña sollozaba, le costó mucho trabajo tranquilizarla.

Escucho los seguros de la puerta abrirse, rápidamente tomo uno de los fierros oxidados y corrió a una de las esquinas de la habitación ocultado el fierro en su espalda.

Dame entro a la habitación detallándola, Marinette le parecía una muñeca de cristal tan frágil que el mas minimo movimiento podría romperla sin posibilidades de ser "reconstruida"

-Si mal no recuerdo hace un tiempo me pregunte ¿Qué clase de villana serias? Pues bien siempre hay modo de descubrirlo ¿No crees?

-Hagas lo que hagas, jamás lograras hacernos daño.- Cuando Marinette se preparó para golpear a esa mujer en la cabeza. Ella de un rápido movimiento le torció la muñeca y quito a la niña del brazo, en ese momento el corazón de Marinette dejo latir al verla sostener a su pequeña.

-¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Te propongo un trato, un akuma por tu hija.

-¿Q-que?

-Si aceptas ser poseída por un akuma, dejare a tu hija lejos de todo esto.- dijo simplemente, Marinette no podía fiarse de sus palabras.-

-¿Cómo sé que esto no es un engaño de tu parte?

-Solo tienes que arriesgarte.- en su mano comenzó a materializarse un akuma.

Marinette retrocedió, si se dejaba controlar por eso, nada le aseguraba no intentar hacerle daño a Adrián o a su hija, y la sonrisa de Dame era un mayor motivo para no aceptar.

-Primero regresa a mi hija con su padre, has que tus monstros retrocedan y aceptare.- dijo de modo firme.

-Y piensas que voy a hacerte caso.- el akuma desapareció.

Marinette abrió los ojos de golpe, sintió como si algo le quemara en la espalda, el primer akuma era solo una distracción el akuma real… había entrado en su cuerpo. Marinette grito presa del terrible dolor al sentir a ese demonio dentro, todo su cuerpo ardía como si la quemasen viva.

Una mariposa blanca se posó sobre la cabeza de Emma quien desapareció instantáneamente de los brazos de Carmen, esta se tocó el pecho presa de una oleada de dolor en el corazón, apenas consiguió la fuerza suficiente para solo doblarse y no caer al suelo, miro sobre su hombro, Hawk Moth y Anthophila estaban tras de ella.

-Te adverti que solo yo puedo poseer el miraculous.- dijo él.

-Sin duda que eres un encanto.- dijo Anthophila con Emma en brazos.- de solo verte me hace sentir nostalgia.

-Dudo mucho sea el mejor momento para la cursilería.- el nuevo grito de Marinette les alerto, la azabache se negaba rotundamente a ser manipulada por el akuma.

Dame se reincorporo el dolor en su corazón había cesado, ahora estaba más que lista para el contra ataque.

-Lo siento Hawk Moth, pero el miraculous solo le puede pertenecer a una persona y esa soy yo.

-Te advertí que pronto dejarías de tener control sobre ella.- Anthophila rápidamente se colocó a la espalda de Hawk Moth, todo sería sencillo ella huiría para dejar a la pequeña en un lugar seguro y regresar a ayudar a liberar a Marinette.

Los gruñidos de un animal le alertaron entonces, el demonio creado por Carmen le cortaba el paso a la rubia.

-Una vez que me haga de todos los miraculous seré única y poderosa.

Anthophila y Hawk Moth saltaron en direcciones contrarias cuando el demonio salto contra de ellos, el demonio fue rápido logrando capturar a la rubia de la pierna, el perro la soltó ladeando la cabeza como si quisiera quitarse algo, la pierna de Anthophila comenzó a deshacerse en su boca, la verdadera había logrado librarse del ataque y ahora salía rápidamente de la cabaña. Hawk Moth por su parte se colocó a un lado de Marinette ayudándole a levantarse.

-Marinette… el miraculous.- ordeno Dame.

Marinette jalo con fuerza del brazo de Hawk Moth con la mano izquierda asestándole un duro golpe en la cara con el codo derecho. Sus ojos azules se tornaron lavandas, sus movimientos eran toscos más sus golpes duros, aun luchaba por no sucumbir ante el control del akuma.

-Ya veo lo tenías todo planeado desde un principio.- dijo.- pero olvidas algo y es que soy tu maestro.

-El discípulo supera la maestro Hawk Moth. ¡Ahora si quieres a tu hija de regreso dame el miraculous!

Marinette le miro, siendo presa del akuma ella veía a Dame con su hija en brazos aunque ya no la tuviera, si quiera recuperarla sana y salva debía obedecer sus órdenes. Ella era demasiado flexible, sabia como atacar, a pesar de haberse tomado un "receso" por casi un año, Hawk Moth bloqueaba sus ataques, primero debía deshacerse del akuma y después se aria cargo de ella.

Anthophila se había alejado lo más que pudo de la cabaña internándose en el bosque, debía encontrar el lugar perfecto para esconder a la pequeña Emma.

-Estarás segura en este lugar.- creo una burbuja de ambar la cual comenzó a materializarse en otra Anthophila, una doble de cera. Con cuidado coloco a la niña dentro del hueco de las raíces de un árbol.- Me recuerdas mucho a tu padre.

Ligeramente le golpeo de forma juguetona en la nariz, la pequeña abrió sus ojitos detallando al a desconocida, su clon le tomo el hombro ya no debía perder más tiempo. Corrió de regreso a medio camino detuvo sus pasos. Entre sus manos comenzó a crearse una burbuja dorada la cual creció más hasta comenzar a brillar, al atravesar la burbuja apareció tras de los ogros negros.

Chat Noir y volpina se veían realmente agotados, esas criaturas no dejaban fácil la pelea, sus respiraciones agitadas eran clara señal de su agotamiento, a Paulette le tomo una fracción de segundo encontrar el punto débil de esas criaturas.

-¡Succinum!- exclamo. Dos esferas doradas golpearon a los ogros en la nuca, estos comenzaron na hincharse como dos globos hasta explotar en miles de mariposas doradas, Dame le miro enfadada.

-Así que lograste ver tras la máscara, sin duda a mi dulce hermanita aun el falta mucho por aprender.

-Yo me encargo de ella, ustedes vayan a donde la verdadera Dame Papillon.- ordeno.

-Maestra…

-Crucen el portal rápido, no permanecerá mucho tiempo abierto, Chat Noir…-Chat le miro cansado, la rubia le sonrío ligeramente.- date prisa no queda mucho tiempo.

Sin más ambos corrieron al portal, Dame intento cortarles el paso, más Anthophila logro impedirlo, dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago lanzándola en dirección cintarea, cuando Chat Noir y Volpina cruzaron el portal este desapareció instantáneamente.

-Sabes que solo pierdes tu tiempo con una ilusión.

-Lo se.- respondió cortante la rubia.- pero mis intenciones no son pelear solo me encargo de abrir camino.

-¿No tienes miedo? Hawk Moth podría matarlos y hacerse de los miraculous y todo será por tu culpa.- Anthophila paso a su lado sin cambiar su expresión seria.

\- Succinum.- Dame estallo generando un cumulo de piedras doradas, a los pies de Anthophila pequeñas maripositas yacían encerradas en trozos de ambar.- incluso la abeja más pequeña puede hacer un gran cambio.

Volpina y Chat Noir corrían hasta le origen del gran cumulo de energía negativa, sus pasos los llevaron hasta una cabaña abandonada en el bosque, hay seguramente se encontraba Marinette… al entrar la escena produjo que el corazón del gato negro dejara de latir… Hawk Moth había atravesado a Marinette en el pecho.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Chan chan chanchan! Intrigas locas ataca de nuevo ya estamos a pocos capítulos de que termine esta historia.**_

 _ **Anthophila y Hawk Moth se aliaron momentáneamente con un solo objetivo y ese es rescatar a Emma y derrotar a Carmen aunque parece que no todo sale de acuerdo al plan ¿O si? xD… en fin no tengo mucho que decir… ¿Vieron el pre estreno de Ladybug? Yo sí y pues solo hubo algo que no me gusto (el intro) de hay en fuera todo excelente n.n**_

 _ **Y bueno espero les gustara el cap**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que sea, todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_


	26. Encantadora

_**Cap26 Encantadora**_

Volpina y Chat Noir no podían asimilar la imagen ante sus ojos, Hawk Moth había atravesado a Marinette en el pecho justo cuando ambos entraron a ese lugar, Volpina observo a Dame papillon sonreír con crueldad.

\- Hawk Moth …-dijo Chat apretando los dientes dispuesto a lanzarse en su contra, más él no se inmuto.

-Creo llegaron un poco tarde.- les dijo Dame, Volpina le cortó el paso a su hermana puesto que ella está dispuesta a huir.

-Carmen esto nunca te lo voy a perdonas.- espeto.

-Claro que no tienes nada que perdonarme Lila, yo no la mate.

Chat salto en contra de Hawk Moth, este apenas logro sostener el cuerpo de Marinette y alejarse de las garras del furioso gato negro.

-¡Suéltala!- grito.

-Y dejar que el akuma se apodere de su corazón, no lo creo.- respondió, Chat se desconcertó ante esas palabras.- Hawk Moth dejo el cuerpo de Marinette en el suelo con cuidado, Chat le observo detalladamente en el instante en que él saco su mano lo hizo acompañado de una pequeña mariposa marrón.

-¡Marinette!- rápidamente Chat corrió a su lado, ella parecía estar bien, no tenía ninguna herida grabe solo rasguños.

-Parece que tú conoces la identidad secreta de Ladybug.- comento, Chat seguía mirándolo con odio, no por el simple hecho de haberla salvado ahora obtendría su eterna gratitud.- hay que recuperar su miraculous.

Entre sus manos la mariposa marrón comenzó a tornarse negra, para después extenderla hasta Chat Noir.

-No pienso ser una de tus marionetas.- espeto.

-Si voy a obtener tu anillo lo are bajo mis propios medios, digamos que te doy una tregua momentánea primero hay que destruir a esa impostora.- su mirada se posó sobre Carmen quien sostenía una batalla contra Volpina.- Ella tiene los pendientes de ladybug.

-¿Qué planeas entonces Hawk Moth?

-Distráiganla lo más que puedan, para que este pequeño akuma pueda tomar control sobre ella, así entonces yo mismo podre darle fin.- explico.

Chat no estaba muy seguro de sus palabras, ir a contra de Dame significaba dejar a Marinette con él, le preocupaba tanto así como el hecho de haber visto aun a su hija. Muy a su pesar tuvo que acceder y ayudar a Volpina solo de ese modo sabría dónde estaba Emma. Ahora con ambos distraídos Hawk Moth dejo en libertad del akuma posando a la mariposa sobre le pecho de Marinette.

-Mi nombre es Hawk Moth y te doy el poder para tomar venganza sobre quien te ha herido reciente mente, a cambio quiero pedirte un favor… Encantadora.

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron de golpe tornándose lilas, su cuerpo se cubrió de negro total mente, al levantarse del suelo Marinette ahora como "Encantadora" portaba un vestido negro el cual en la parte de la falta simulaba el patrón de las alas de una libélula.

-Lo que quieras Hawk Moth.- respondió ella.

-Tráeme el miraculous que posee Dame papillon y destrúyela.

Volpina intentaba golpear una y otra vez a Dame con su flauta, lo mismo hacia Chat quien su objetivo era su mano derecha la cual mantenía cerrada puesto que hay tenia los pendientes de Marinette. Dame era un oponente muy fuerte.

-Patéticos, será mejor que me entreguen sus miraculous o del o contrario…

-¡Eso nunca Carmen!- exclamo Lila tocando su faluta de la nada apareció un gran número de volpinas que se lanzaron sobre ella.

Dame salio de la cabaña para internarse ne el bosque, no estaba huyendo, estaba ganado tiempo, Chat apareció tras de ella golpeándole sorpresivamente la cara, en ningún momento Carmen dio oportunidad para que le arrebatasen los pendientes, al contrario dos akumas rojos pasaron por ambos lados de Chat explotando en el momento.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Volpina a su lado de forma preocupada.

-Si…

-¡Jajaja! Tontos, no tienen oportunidad en mi contra mejor hagamos lo por las buenas, Chat Noir si quieres a tu mocosa de regreso entrégame el anillo- un grupo de mariposas amarillas de un momento a otro Dame tenia a Ema en sus brazos.

-No la escuches es una trampa.- advirtió la castaña.

-¿Estas segura hermanita?- Emma comenzó a llorar, sus llantos demostraban lo aterrada que se encontraba la pequeña, Chat no podía soportarlo.

-¡Chat no!- grito volpina, Chat estaba por quitarse el anillo, trampa o no, no quería arriesgarse a que esa loca le hiciera daño a su hija.

-Es mentira.- escucharon, chat reconoció rápidamente la voz que le hizo detenerse para quitarse el anillo.

Dame giro a su izquierda sobre la rama de un árbol se encontraba Marinette, ella hizo un gesto como soplar en el aire, una libélula roja se posó sobre la cabecita de Emma explotando en el proceso, la figura del bebe se desintegro en miles de mariposas.

-¡Marinette!- exclamaron ambos héroes.

-En cantadora arrebata el miraculos.- ordeno Hawk Moth.

Encantadora salto del a rama yendo en contra de Dame, al abrir sus brazos, comenzaron a parecer libélulas las cuales arremetieron en contra de la villana quien inútilmente intentaba protegerse de un momento a otro, se encontró en medio de pequeñas explosiones. Las libélulas al explotar liberan una toxina roja la cual comenzó a paralizar su cuerpo.

Chat fruncio el ceño, tomo su bastón con el cual sorpresivamente golpeo a Hawk Moth en el rostro, Volpina al verlo no dudo para ponerse en medio de ambos.

-¿Qué estas asiendo?- pregunto alarmada volpina.- la pelea es contra mi hermana no con él.

-¡La transformo con un akuma!- grito.

-Era necesario.- dijo Hawk Moth rápidamente.- ustedes ya no pueden hacer nada en su contra la encantadora por otro lado es la villana dormida dentro de su corazón.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto volpina.

-Cada akuma que he creado tiene un propósito, convertir a su portador en el villano que mejor le parezca, a esa chica Marinette le correspondía el Akuma de "Encantadora" una villana capaz de crear toxinas con ayuda de las libélulas.

Dame cayo estrepitosa mente contra el suelo, se negaba rotundamente a soltar los miraculous. Al levantar su mirada observo a Encantadora caminar lentamente a ella, en una de sus manos genero tres dagas similares a las alas de una libélula las cuales lanzo en su contra, Dame giro tres veces en el suelo con gran esfuerzo para evitar que esas cosas le dieran.

-¡La matara!- exclamo Volpina. Su hermana se había pasado con sus acciones, sí, pero no por eso su hermana debía ser asesinada.

-Encantadora ¡los pendientes!- ordeno Hawk Moth, la marca se formó frente a Marinette para evitar el mismo destino que dame.

-De tente Encantadora.- Chat se interpuso rápidamente entre ambas, dándole la espalda a Marinette.- ¿Dónde está mi hija?- pregunto.

-Primero muerta antes que decirte donde está la mocosa.- respondió.

-Carmen ya es inútil, estas perdida, somos cuatro contra de ti, ríndete ¿Dónde está la niña?

-Ya lo dije, primero muerta.- Encantadora se acercó más a Dame quien ya no logra moverse en el suelo, la toxina era demasiado fuerte para combatirla voluntariamente, la toxina atacaba directamente a sus sistema nerviosos. Con fuerza le piso en la muñeca haciéndola abrir la mano, una vez con los pendientes en su poder los arrojo a Hawk Moth.

-No creo que mi maestra, confiara en ti, para que siguieras con tus ridículos planes Hawk Moth- advirtió Volpina, a Chat se le dificultaban las cosas cada ves más, no solo su hija estaba desaparecida, Hawk Moth tenía ahora en su poder el miraculous y a Marinette.

De un rápido movimiento Encantadora golpeo a Chat en la espalda utilizando su bastón para alejarlo, lo mas posible, lo mismo hizo con volpina golpeándole en el estómago, ella se había dado cuenta que Dame papillon comenzó a generar un gran número de mariposas rojas, generando una gran explosión.

-¡MARINETTE!- grito Chat, el estruendo fue tan grande que la onda de aire caliente logro empujarlo un poco más lejos de donde estaba.

El humo de la explosión fue adsorbido por otro de color rojo, Encantadora tenía en sus brazos a Carmen inconsciente con signos de quemaduras en el cuerpo, por otro lado Marinette tenía algunas partes de su traje quemadas. Del pecho de Carmen emergió la mariposa negra Hawk Moth estiro su mano y cerro el puño, el akuma libero un pequeño destello blanco antes de ser completamente destruido.

Encantadora se acercó a Chat.

-Marinette…- la transformación ceso, Marinette regreso a la normalidad desvaneciéndose a los brazos de Chat, el akuma salió por su espalda.

-Sera mejor que destruyas ese Akuma, o bien podría utilizar a ladybug en tu contra la próxima ves.- advirtió Hawk Moth.

Chat invoco su cataclismo, tomo al akuma y este se desintegro como el papel, Hawk Moth lanzo los pendientes a Volpina y tras una cortina de mariposas blancas desapareció.

\- Hawk Moth…- susurro volpina mirando a su hermana.

-Cuida de Marinette.- dijo Chat colocándola gentilmente sobre la grama.- tengo que encontrar a mi hija.

-No sabes donde la escondió exactamente, si Carmen reacciona la obligare personalmente a decírmelo.

-Si tu hermana reacciona lo ara solo para ver su muerte en mis propias manos, hazte un último favor y protégela de mí.

-¿Y matando a Carmen vivirás mejor? Te aseguro no podrás ni dormir imaginándote haciéndole daño a tu propia familia. Adrián escucha, deja de reaccionar de ese modo, Chat Noir no fue creado para ese propósito además…

Guardo silencio un par de abejas pasaron a su lado comenzando a girar alrededor de su muñeca.

La transformación de Lila cedió, el pequeño kwami detallo a las abejas revolotear alrededor de chat y Marinette.

-Quieren decirte algo.- dijo.

\- Anthophila.- dijo Lila.- las abajas quieren guiarte.

-¿Qué?

-Escucha mocoso.- dijo Tail poniéndose frente a él- Anthophila puede controlar a las abejas así como Hawk Moth a las mariposas, no del mismo modo pero ya lo entenderás a su tiempo, estas abejas quieren guiarte a un lado.

-¿Pero a dónde?

-Posiblemente al lugar donde está tu hija.- lila le tomo de la mano colocando los pendientes que anteriormente Hawk Moth le había arrojado.- también debes atender tus heridas y las de Marinette, yo me encargo de mi hermana.

Chat coloco a Marinette sobre su espalda dejándose guiar por el par de abejas, cuando él se alejó lo suficiente, lila se arrodillo junto a su hermana tomándole de la mano.

-No estas lista.- dijo Taill poniéndose le enfrente.- no estas lista y nunca voy a considerarte como volpina.

-Lo sé, no soy digna de hacerme llamar una "héroe" después de mi pasado y las acciones de mi hermana, pero gracias por ayudarme a ayudarlos, estas en todo tu derecho de encontrar un nuevo portador.

-Más no recuerdo haber dicho que buscaría a otro portador, aun te falta mucho por aprender, no te aceptare aun como volpina, solo síguete esforzando Paulette ha dejado toda su confianza en ti, supongo puede hacerlo mismo como en favor a ella.

-Gracias Taill.

Adrián recordaba ese camino vagamente por el cual las abejas lo guiaban, cuando niño le gustaba correr por ese lugar, no muy lejos logro divisar una pequeña cabaña, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, aquella era… la casa de su madre.

Una pequeña y cómoda cabaña que su madre poseía cuando vivía como casa de verano, a él le gustaba ir, le gustaba pasar el verano en ese lugar alado de su familia, después de la muerte de su madre dejaron de visitar la casa.

A escasos metros de distancia, la puerta se abrió dejando ver una figura femenina de largo cabello negro la cual portaba gafas de sol.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto la mujer al verlos llegar se alarmo. Esos chicos se veían bastante heridos.

-¿Quién es usted? – pregunto algo desconfiado.

Se supone esa casa debería estar abandonada y no habitada.

-N-no serán ustedes.- tartamudeo. Adrián enarco una ceja al llegar a las escaleras de la cabaña, a esa distancia el rubio pudo escuchar lo que le parecieron los llantos de un bebe.

-¡¿Emma?!

-¡Lo sabía! Ella dijo que vendrían.- exclamo la mujer.- pasa.

Adrián apresuro sus pasos al interior de la cabaña, el lugar se veía en perfecto estado a pesar de los años en abandono, en la pequeña sala, noto la figura de su pequeña Emma llorando sobre el sofá rodeada de almohadones, con cuidado el rubio dejo a Marinette sobre otro de los sofás para después acercarse a su bebe.

-Gracias al cielo estas bien.- dijo tomando a su hija en brazos.

Marinette abrió los ojos, aterrada se sentó de golpe en la cama donde estaba, miro a todos lados, esperando todo fuera una pesadilla pero no fue así… no sabía dónde estaba, su hija no estaba con ella, la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de ella, hasta el punto de hacerla gritar.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Bueno a ver como explico todo esto… penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, el siguiente será el final y ya me estoy ideando el discurso de despedida, pero no se preocupen, porque aún nos queda una historia por terminar, una secuela que continuar y otra historia por crear xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones o que sea, todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el capitulo final n.n**_


	27. Destino

_**Cap27 Destino.**_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Adrián ingresaba agitado a la habitación, apenas Marinette se puso de pie, el rubio acorto la distancia y el abrazo fuertemente.

-Tranquila Marinette ya todo está bien.- intento calmarla.

-¡Emma! ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde es mi bebe dónde?- pregunto aterrada, Adrián le obligó a sentarse a la orilla de la cama

-Deberías de calmarte un poco así de alterada no puedes ver a tu bebe.- a la habitación ingresaba una mujer de largo cabello negro con un muy notable acento ingles.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto Marinette

-Ella es Anna Filberth.- presento Adrián.

-La señorita Anthophila.- dijo que un par de chicos tuvieron un accidente en la carretera ella apenas les ayudo salvando a su bebe.- explico, Marinette dedico una mirada confundida a Adrián quien el sonrío.

-¿Emma?

-Iré a por su bebe, corrieron con mucha suerte.- Anna salió del a habitación dejándolos solos.

Adrián suspiro abrazando a Marinette lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Que bueno que despertaste Marinette.- Tikki y Plagg aparecieron frente a ella, Marinette no lo podía creer, si hasta donde ella recordaba había entregado los pendientes a Dame papillon ¿Cómo es que ahora?

-Tikki yo… no recuerdo nada…

\- Anthophila. Nos ayudó a pelear para rescatar a Emma, Marinette Lila la verdadera también nos ayudo mucho.

-¿Qué?

-Lila realmente tenía una hermana gemela que nos causó mucho daño, fue ella quien te secuestro junto a Emma, pero ya todo está bien.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente, Anna regresaba con la pequeña Emma la cual en esos momentos se entretenía con su pequeña manita dentro de su boca. Anna entrego a la bebe a los brazos de su madre, solo hasta ese momento Marinette sintió el peso sobre su pecho desaparecer.

-Anna nos ha dado su permiso para permanecer en esta casa, hasta que te recuperes.- dijo Adrián.

-Gracias señorita Anna.

-No es nada, pero mejor descansa ahora yo les traeré algo de comer.- la morena salió, Adrián le siguió después de acomodar nuevamente a Marinette para que siguiera descansando.

Al salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí Anna le esperaba sentada en un sofá, Adrián tomo lugar frente a ella.

-Lamento si al principio fue demasiado agresivo, pero esta casa es propiedad privada.- dijo él.

-En eso tiene razón joven Agreste, pero es mi propiedad.- Anna extendió una carpeta blanca, la cual Adrián no dudo en tomar e inspeccionar los papeles en su interior.- como podrá ver, su madre cuando vivía me ha vendido la casa, las escrituras ahora están a mi nombre y todo el trámite es legal no hay nada falso en esos documentos.

-Tiene razón, y lo lamento mucho, no sabía que mi madre hubiese vendido su casa de verano. No quiero ser grosero pero ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-¿Disculpe?

-Es decir… lamento si soy entrometido pero no cree que es exagerado estar dentro de la casa y aun así usted lleva puestas las gafas de sol.- Anna sonrió tranquilamente, quitándose las gafas.- Adrián casi se traga la lengua, Anna tenia uno de sus ojos parchados por gasas, mientras le miraba fijamente con su ojo color celeste.

-Perdí mi ojo derecho a causa de una muy extraña infección, la operación fue hace un par de semanas.- le explico.

-Lo lamento, en verdad…

-No hay problema.

A la mañana siguiente, Adrián y Marinette regresaron a la ciudad, Adrián había logrado comunicarse con su padre e inventado toda una historia sobre un asalto a mitad de la carretera, con las claras intenciones de visitar la antigua casa de su madre, su padre estaba al tanto desde hace tiempo sobre la venta y compra de la propiedad; por lo tanto mandar al chofer a recogerlos no fue problema alguno.

Anna se despidió de la pareja desde su puerta, esa noche había hablado con ellos sobre ser bien recibidos cuando quisieran, puesto que ese lugar guardaba gran cantidad de memorias y sentimientos para el rubio. Cuando el auto se alejó se quieto las gafas, tras de ella apareció Beeb.

-Podría haber disfrutado más de su estancia con ellos maestra.

-Ya tiene una familia la cual disfrutar, no hay por qué atormentarlo más de lo que ya sufrió Beeb.- Paulette se quitó el parche de su ojo derecho para después retirar la lentilla de color de su ojo izquierdo.

-Yo si quiero disfrutar de los últimos años que pueda estar con usted maestra.- La kwami se abrazó a quien ahora sería su antigua portadora.

Ambas entraron de regreso a la casa.

Cinco meces más pasaron después del incidente con Dame papillon, Marinette por fin accedió a escuchar a Lila y su historia, comprendiendo lo equivocada que estaba con ella, Carmen había terminado en coma y posiblemente no despertaría nunca más.

-Carmen, si tan solo nos hubieras dejado ayudarte.- Lila miraba con pena a su hermana postrada en la cama de aquel hospital.

Tenía miedo de que su hermana nunca más despertara, pero por otro lado era lo mejor, ya que cuando todo termino no lograron extraer al akuma de su interior, el sonido del a puerta le hizo levantarse de su lugar.

-Hola Lila.

-¡Marinette!- la castaña se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a la azabache la cual traía consigo un enorme ramo de flores blancas.

-¿Molesto?

-N-no… no para nada solo, estaba cuidando de Carmen, como siempre.- dijo. Marinette dejo sobre las piernas de Carmen las flores que trajo consigo, tomando asiento donde antes se encontraba Lila.

-Lamento mucho que tu relación con tu hermana fuera y terminara de este modo.

-Lo sé, Carmen siempre fue diferente, y muy independiente ella creía mucho en la existencia del karma y ahora lo paga con creces.

-En mi opinión demasiado Irónico.- dijo Taill saliendo de su escondite. Tikki observo con desaprobación la conducta del kwami.

-¿Qué han dicho los médicos Lila?

-Si Carmen llegase a despertar que es muy poco probable, la someterán a estricta atención psiquiátrica, y puede que a partir de que despierte quedar postrada a una silla de ruedas.

-Las toxinas que libere como "Encantadora" fueron letales, en verdad lo siento mucho todo fue por mi culpa peor ¿Qué pasara contigo?

Lila suspiro desde hace cinco meces que Marinette después de enterarse ser controlado por un akuma no dejaba de hacérsela culpa por el lamentable estado de Carmen.

-Paris ya tiene a sus héroes, un tercero no hace falta, además me hace falta mucho para ser llamada realmente Volpina.- respondió.- Cuando Carmen este en mejores condiciones pediré sea transferida a casa, seguiré con la misma vida sedentaria a la que mi maestra me acostumbro hace cinco años hasta estar completamente lista.

-Lo lamento.

-Tranquila Marinette, por cierto ¿Dónde está Emma?

-Con su abuelo, Gabriel ha dicho que Emma es una nueva fuente de inspiración y una artista nata.- respondió con gracia en sus palabras.- ya debo irme.

-Tal vez será la última vez que nos veamos, pero te deseo suerte en tu boda con Adrián en cuento regrese de Inglaterra y con tu embarazo.- Lila le guiño un ojo, Marinette no pudo evitar reír de forma nerviosa.

Adrián había hecho un viaje de última hora a Inglaterra, estaba demasiado curioso por ver la herencia que dejo su madre, los documentos especificaban cada tanto que ninguna pieza debía salir bajo ningún cargo de esa bóveda, y sea lo que sea que hubiera dentro, debería ser muy valioso para que su padre ignorase de esa existencia.

Ademas llevaba consigo, el akuma que jamás se logró purificar y estaba encerrado dentro del cristal amarillo; Ladybug intento por todos sus medios posibles liberar al akuma y purificarlo, más sus intentos fueron en vano ese akuma jamás podría ser liberado.

La bóveda comenzó a abrirse, de igual modo que sus ojos se abrían más y más, delante de el y en perfecto orden, cristales dorados brollaban como oro mismo, tanta fue su impresión que le akuma entre sus manos termino en el suelo, su madre poseía una colección impresionante… de akumas atrapados en ámbar.

Dos meces después, y después de todo lo sucedido Adrián y Marinette comprendieron más que nunca que su destino era estar siempre juntos, teniendo verdaderas razones para luchar y seguir a delante.

… _Catorce años después…_

Ese se supone debería ser le día más feliz de su vida, sus padres después de mucha insistencia por fin accedieron a dar el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, una cena perfecta con los héroes más grandes de todo parís. ¿Por qué el día no era perfecto?

A sus padres les surgió un viaje de último momento, así que ellos no podrían asistir con ella a la cena, sus abuelos maternos viajaron a China a visitar a un familiar y por ultimo su abuelo paterno tenia por lo menos un mes en Alemania. La ultima ves que se sintió así de decepcionada fue cuando sus padres se negaron a comprarle aquel adorable hámster puesto que uno de los gemelos y su hermano menor resulto ser alérgico a esos pequeños animalitos.

Desganada se dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás, sus hermanos miraban el televisor mientras jugaban video juegos, las maletas en la entrada significaban que pronto sus padres saldrían al viaje de emergencia.

-Emma tu vestido para la cena de esta noche esta en tu habitación.- Marinette baja a toda prisa por las escaleras acomodándose sus pendientes.- ¿has visto a tu padre?

-No mamá…-respondió desganada.

-Emma…

-Disfruten de su viaje, yo estaré bien.- la rubia le sonrió a su madre subiendo por las escaleras, no en verdad que no estaría nada bien.

Dejo caer su mochila sobre una silla cerca de su escritorio, mientras detallaba su vestido "perfecto" diseñado por su abuelo en Alemania y confeccionado por su madre en Paris. Acomodo un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja notando por el rabillo del ojo algo inusual sobre su cama.

Una pequeña cajita negra con rojo, similar a las decoraciones chinas.

-¿Un regalo de Mamá?- se preguntó a sí misma.

Al abrir la cajita, encontró en su interior una peineta dorada, la peineta emitió un destello amarillo, asustada soltó la cajita, una burbuja dorada se materializo dejando ver a una extraña criatura.

-¡Hola!

-¡Ahh! ¡MAMÁ PAPÁ!- grito aterrada, Emma corrió a esconderse tras un enorme oso de peluche.

-Tranquila no te asustes.- dijo la criatura amarilla mientras esquivaba los muñecos de felpa que la rubia le lanzaba sin tregua alguna.- Emma tranquilízate.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡UNA ABEJA GIGANTE SABE MI NOMBRE! ¡AYUDA!

-Emma no, tus padres no deben saberlo.

-¿C-como sabes mi nombre?

-Mi nombre es Beeb y soy una kwami, Emma ambas fuimos destinadas a estar juntas y combatir el mal como…

-¡Nonononono! Paris ya tiene dos héroes Ladybug y Chat Noir y hoy tendré una cena con ellos pro mi cumpleaños, un segundo tal vez ellos puedan ayudarme si vamos al cena ellos.

-Emma, ni siquiera ellos deben saberlo.- intervino Beeb.- Ladybug y Chat Noir esperan la llegada de Anthophila y tu eres ella.

-Yo una…

-Si… ahora déjame explicarte.

Fuera del hogar de la familia Agreste, Paulette observaba la casa con los brazos cruzados, mientras sonreía, su historia como Anthophila bien pudo a ver terminado pero ahora era momento de ver crecer a una nueva Anthophila. En el mundo.

-Adiós Beeb, Emma ahora deberás cuidar muy bien de tu familia.

Un auto plateado se estación frente a ella, al bajar el cristal, Paulette no puedo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

-El aeropuerto puesto esta algo lejos.- le dijo.

-Ni por más buenas acciones que tengas dejaras que te pierda la pista Gabriel.

-¿Quién te dijo que quería ser ahora parte de los buenos?

El auto arranco, perdiéndose entre los demás. La vida es un verdadero misterio y sus caminos son diferentes, a veces correctos, a veces incorrectos pero todos tiene un mismo objetivo.

Y Emma estaba por seguir su propio rumbo y trazar su propio destino.

FIN

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Se terminó… por mucho esta historia supero los capítulos de Dulce pecado y es que la historia fue un tanto más complicada, lo digo por el gran número de personajes que tenía que manejar fueron muy complejos, además de que la trama también lo era, Al final Emma ahora tomara el lugar que le pertenecía a su abuela Paulette.**_

 _ **Lila cuidara a partir de ahora de Carmen quien ha durado mucho tiempo en coma, Gabriel seguirá buscando apoderarse de los miraculous y Adrián tiene la leve sospecha de que Anthophila tiene alguna relación con su madre.**_

 _ **Un final bastante abierto como siempre xD**_

 _ **Y bueno, les agradezco a todos ustedes por seguir esta historia de principio a fin, por sus reviews y por siempre dejarme su opinión al respecto y hacerme ver mis faltas n.n muchas gracias a todos :´D**_

 _ **Espero les gustara mucho esta historia.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, lo que sea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo fanfic**_

 _ **Bye bye**_


End file.
